Falling For You
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Anastasia Taylor was sent to Mystic Falls to live with her uncle Alaric after her mom got remarried. She ends up falling for Damon but his only interest is Elena. What will happen when she meets a certain Original that makes her heart race and can make her forget all about Damon, even when he becomes jealous and starts paying more attention to her.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: If you want to know what Stasia looks like look up Witney Carson.  
**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**This story isn't going to follow any kind of storyline from vampire Diaries.**

**The song in this chapter is Taylor Swift's Teardrops on my Guitar.**

**Anastasia Taylor was sent to Mystic Falls to live with her uncle Alaric after her mom got remarried. She ends up falling for Damon but his only interest is Elena. What will happen when she meets a certain Original that makes her heart race and can make her forget all about Damon, even when he becomes jealous and starts paying more attention to her.  
**

* * *

Stasia stood at the front of the church as she listened to the minister marry her mom to a guy not much older than her. She wasn't even sure her mom loved the guy, she was positive her mom was marrying him because he was wealthy and tomorrow before they left on their honeymoon her mom was putting her on a plane to Mystic Falls to live with her uncle. Her mom was going to travel the world after their honeymoon and see all the places she never got to see because she got pregnant with her so young. So the next day Stasia found herself on a plane with the suitcase of things that weren't sent over on the truck earlier and a letter from her mom that she was told to open on her birthday next year. So that's how Stasia found herself standing outside her uncles house, starting over again.

Stasia knocked on her uncles door and waited for him to open it. When the door did open she was positive the guy was not her uncle. He was tall with dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. While she was obviously checking out him he took the time to look her over. She was about 5'3" tall with blue eyes and blonde hair, she was beautiful.

"Hello beautiful, I don't remember ever seeing you around this town before," he said

"That's because I've never been to this town before," she said. "And my eyes are up here," she said. "How about you look at them instead."

"Sorry," he smirked.

"I don't think you are," she responded and he shrugged. I'm looking for Alaric Saltzman," she told him. "This is his house," she stated.

"Yes it is," the guy said. "But who are you?" he asked. "And what do you want with Ric?" he asked as Ric walked over.

"Who's at the door Damon?" he asked.

"Uncle Ric!" Stasia exclaimed and Ric looked over and saw a beautiful girl standing at the door.

"Stasia!" he said shocked. "Come in," he told her and she did and he shut the door.

"You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you," he said.

"Well considering the last time I saw you I was ten, had glasses, frizzy hair and was over weight," she told him. "Then my favorite uncle just disappeared, no one was more surprised than me that you agreed to let me stay with you." She said and Damon cleared his throat behind them.

"Oh Stasia this is Damon Salvatore," Alaric said. "Damon, my niece Stasia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Damon smirked.

* * *

**A Year Later:**

Stasia had gotten settled into Mystic Falls rather easily, being Alaric Salzman's niece helped out a lot. She had quickly become friends with Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler. She was closer to Caroline than any of the others. She had met Elena's boyfriend Stefan who was Damon's younger brother. Stasia ended up becoming really good friends with Damon after meeting him but she also had a major crush on him and she was sure he knew. She really didn't like Elena and because of that she ended up not being included in some things and people ended up mad at her when she would call Elena out on her selfish whiny bitchy attitude. It really didn't bother her to much being excluded.

Stasia made her way out of her room and walked into the living room, her uncle was awake and sitting on the couch making more vampire weapons. She would have never believed vampires were real if she hadn't seen it for herself, hadn't been almost killed by one she accidentally invited in, if it hadn't been for Damon she would have died, he saved her life when he pulled the vampire off of her and drove one of Alaric's stake's through his heart. Shortly after that Alaric and Damon sat her down and told her everything about vampires, werewolves and witches, which she thought was all until the Original's came to town. The Original's were a family of vampire's, the first vampire's ever created and Klaus the most dangerous of them all was a hybrid, part vampire, part werewolf. It could get confusing sometimes.

When Stasia got to school she went to her locker and got her stuff from it before going to class.. Caroline fell in step beside her as she walked.

"Morning," she said happily.

"Morning Caroline," she replied.

"So I know the perfect guy for you," Caroline told her and she let out a sigh. Caroline always knew some guy for her to go out with. She wished Caroline would give up, she knew how things went when she went out with guys, never well. Plus she did have her eye on someone, of course he would never be interested in her, the two of them were actually friends but he wanted Elena. Caroline knew about her hopeless crush on Damon Salvatore, the gorgeous blue eyed vampire. She found him incredibly sexy and he had that whole bad boy vibe going on. She was definitely crushing hard on him but he was hopelessly in love with Elena, like most guys.

"Caroline, I'm not interested," she told her.

"Stasia you need to get over Damon Salvatore, he's not worth your time," she told her. "You're a pretty girl," Caroline said and she rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you don't believe that," she told her. "Just know when you get ready to date I know people."

"Ok Caroline," she sighed as they walked into class. Stasia slid onto her seat in front of Stefan and Caroline walked across the room to her seat.

"Morning Stasia," Stefan smiled.

"Hey Stefan, morning."

"So Damon was looking for you this morning outside."

"Why?" she asked confused. "He's never looking for me."

"I don't know, he mentioned something about asking you to the Mikaelson's ball Friday night,"

"Oh, why didn't he just call me?" she asked. "You know like a normal person."

"I don't know," Stefan shrugged. "No one knows how Damon's mind works."

"And I'm glad I don't," she said. "Why does he want to go with me anyway?" she asked him. "We're just friends."

"Maybe because you're sweet and pretty," Stefan said.

"Whatever," she sighed. "I'll actually have to go shopping if I go with him."

"That will be fun though right?"

"I don't like to shop, I feel like nothing ever looks good on me."

"Stasia, you don't realize how pretty you are and how many guys actually want to go out with you."

"Now you sound Caroline," she told him "she always knows the perfect guy for me to go out with."

"Maybe you should take her up on it so she'll drop it."

"Maybe so," she sighed.

* * *

After school Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had cheerleading practice so Stasia made her way to the grill to get something to eat before going home. When she walked inside she took a seat at the bar and Matt came over when he saw her.

"Hey Stasia what can I get you?" he asked.

"Just some cheese fries and a coke."

"Alright be right back," he said and he returned with her drink.

"Thanks Matt," she said. "So do you know anything about these guys Caroline wants to set me up with?"

"No just that she won't leave you alone until you go out with one of them." He told her.

"I know," she sighed. "So are you going to the Mikaelson ball with Bonnie?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Maybe it will be fun." He said as someone sat her cheese fries in front of her. "Who are you going with?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Maybe I won't even go," she told him.

"Oh," Matt said as he looked up. "You have to go maybe your dream guy will be there."

"I doubt it," she sighed.

"And speaking of dream guys you're favorite Salvatore just walked in," he said and she shook her head and started eating her fries. Matt took a glass and poured Damon something to drink and sat it by Stasia as Damon sat down.

"Stasia," Damon said. "I've been looking for you," he told her.

"That's what Stefan said," she replied as she ate another fry. "you could have called if it was so important."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," he said as he stole a fry off her plate and ate it.

"I doubt that," she said.

"Maybe I wanted to see you so you couldn't hang up on me."

"Whatever Damon," she sighed "You're never looking for me and its Elena who you always want to see," she told him "But what do you want?"

"Do you have a date for the Mikaelson ball?"

"I think you know I don't," she replied.

"Want to go with me?"

"Why?" she asked.

"We could have fun together," he told her.

"I don't know Damon," she said as she ate another fry.

"Why not?" he asked. "We're friends right?" he asked

"Yeah," she sighed.

"You don't like me then?" he asked.

"Of course I like you," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You know that."

"Then go with me to the Mikaelson's Ball," he said and she glanced over at him. "It might even be fun."

"Sure why not?" she agreed.

"Great! I'll pick you up around six Friday night."

"Ok," she agreed.

"See you later," Damon said as Matt walked over and Damon handed him some money "That should cover hers as well." He said and walked away.

"He's in a good mood today." Matt stated.

"Give him five minutes and it will change," she said as she took her phone out to text Caroline.

_Damon just asked me to the ball I have nothing to wear, help!_

Caroline text her back a few minutes later.

_I'll go with you tomorrow and we'll find a dress that will make him speechless._

_That will be a first, Damon Salvatore speechless, _she replied.

Stasia finished her fries and drink and then gathered her stuff to leave. She walked out the door just as her phone chimed signaling a text message, she reached in her pocket to get it and was getting ready to read it when she tripped over something and started to fall. She expected to hit the ground any second but felt a pair of strong arms catch her.

"I got you darling," she heard a sexy British accent say. He helped her stand up and she looked up at him. He was incredibly sexy, dark brown eyes, light brown hair, perfect body, she also recognized him as an original.

"Thanks," she whispered as he took the time to look at her. Straight blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, he could tell it was long, her hair was shiny and looked soft. Beautiful blue eyes that sparkled. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt but he could tell she had a great body. She also smelled amazing, like strawberries, his favorite smell. She was stunning.

"Anytime darling," he smirked. "I don't believe we've met before because I definitely would have remembered meeting you," he said. "I'm Kol Mikaelson," he said taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He smirked when heard her heart race and when his lips touched her hand she felt a small shock. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I know who you are, every girl knows who you are," she told him and he smiled.

"Well I'm afraid I don't know who you are," he said.

"Stasia," she said softly.

"Stasia," he repeated.

"Well Anastasia Taylor actually but I prefer Stasia,"

"Anastasia, I like that much better," he told her. "And it seems to suit you perfectly."

"Thanks but one ever calls me Anastasia," she told him.

"Well I'm not everyone else," Kol told her.

"I know," she said and Kol smirked.

"So will you be at the ball my family is giving Friday night?"

"Yeah," she told him.

"You have a date?" he asked.

"Actually I do," she told him.

"Boyfriend?" Kol asked curiously. He should have known a girl as beautiful as she was would be taken.

"No, I'm not sure he really wants to go with me at all," she sighed.

"Then why would he ask you?"

"The girl he really likes and wants to go out with is taken already," she shrugged.

"Who are you going with?"

"Damon Salvatore, I know he'd rather go with Elena but she's dating his brother. Plus he is my uncles best friend."

"You're Alaric Saltzman's niece."

"Yep," she said. "And since I have a date, I have to go and now I have to go shopping."

"That's a bad thing. I was under the impression girls liked to shop." He said. "I know my sister does."

"Well unlike me your sister is perfect. I hate to shop and I really hate dress shopping, especially really fancy dresses . They cling to your body and show off all your imperfections, I hate it."

"Well darling I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, its not like you have any imperfections."

"Thanks for saying that," she said shyly and looked down.

"Save me a dance," he said.

"Ok," she agreed and he smirked and walked past her but turned around.

"Maybe I can see you tomorrow," Kol said. He had no idea why but there was something about this girl that made him want to see her and get to know her, almost like he was being pulled towards her.

"I don't think so Kol," she told him.

"Because you've heard bad things about me," he said.

"Well yeah but…."

"I'm really not as bad as you want to think I am," he told her.

"I have to go Kol," she said as she went to walk away. "I should get home, I have homework."

"You could go somewhere with me, darling I'm way more fun than homework," he told her and she smiled slightly.

"Oh I'm sure you are but I can't," she said.

"Ok, don't forget to save me that dance, maybe two."

"Maybe," she replied and he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it."

"until next time," he said as Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked over.

"Stasia," Caroline smiled.

"Hey." She replied nervously.

"What are you doing with him?" Elena asked. "You do know who he is?"

"Kol," she answered. "So."

"He tried to kill me," Elena said.

"So who hasn't tried to kill you," she said and she heard Kol chuckle behind her and she shot him a glare. "But he obviously didn't succeed because you're still breathing and the world still revolves around you." She added rolling her eyes. "I'll see you later, we're done," she said and walked past them. Kol smirked and gave them a nod as he walked past them. Caroline pulled out her phone and sent a text to Stasia.

_You and I are going to talk about this tomorrow._

Stasia let out a sigh and didn't bother replying to the message.

* * *

The next day after school Stasia and Caroline went to the mall together to go shopping for her dress.

"So what do you know about Kol?" she asked.

"Well he's unpredictable, violent, used to getting what he wants," Caroline told her.

"He's also really hot," Stasia sighed. "He asked me to save him a dance and he wanted to see me sooner but I said no."

"Maybe he likes you," Caroline said. "You should definitely stay away from him but I'm not going to tell you what to do."

"I'm not going to do anything with him but he is attractive and he has that sexy accent and really nice lips," she sighed. "I bet he's a good kisser." She sighed. "I've heard he's good at other things to."

"Maybe we should be picking out a dress to make Kol speechless instead of Damon."

"Caroline," she said shaking her head. "I highly doubt someone like Kol is interested in me."

"Well you never know," she smiled and started pulling dresses off the racks. She sent Stasia to the dressing room and she started trying on the dresses, coming out to show Caroline each of them but found nothing she liked.

"Caroline I only have one more."

"Then it has to be the dress then."

"Fine," she sighed and went back in the dressing room. Stasia slipped on the next dress, it was a long floor length dress. It was a blue and it had sequins on it and laced up the back. When she stepped out of the dressing room Caroine's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Spin," she told her and Stasia turned around slowly. "You look so pretty," Caroline told her. "You look amazing."

"Really?" she asked.

"You're getting that dress," Caroline told her. "Go change."

An hour later Stasia had everything else she needed and Caroline drove her home.

"See you tomorrow," Caroline told her.

"Thanks Caroline," she said and got out of the car and grabbed her bags and went inside.

* * *

After school the next day Stasia went to the music room. There was one thing none of her friends knew about her, she played the piano, wrote music and sang. She didn't think her voice was that great but no one had ever heard her so she had no one's opinion. She sat down at the piano and started to play some music as she hummed along. She had been working on this song for a while and she thought it was coming along nicely. She started to sing along to her music.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,  
And she's got everything that I have to live without.**

**Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night.  
**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
**

**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone.  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight.**

**'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.**

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

She finished her song and let out a sigh. She actually was really happy with the song and she gathered all her things before heading home. She stopped off at the grill on her way home for something to eat. She walked in and sat down at a table close to the bar. Matt spotted her and walked over.

"Hey Stasia what can I get for you," he said.

"Hey Matt, I'll just have a cheeseburger no onions, fries and a coke."

"Alright," he said and walked away and returned a few minutes later with her drink. "So," he said as he sat her drink down. "Going to the ball with Damon."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Don't think he really wants to go with me but oh well."

"Stasia, he wouldn't have asked you if he didn't want to go with you."

"I guess so," she shrugged. "But its Damon so who knows."

Kol walked into the grill a few seconds later and looked around. He spotted Stasia sitting by herself and smiled and walked over to her.

"Anastasia," he said and she looked up.

"Kol," she said and he arched his eyebrows and sat down across from her.

"Most girls are a little happier to see me darling."

"Well I'm not most girls," she told him.

"Obviously." he replied. "So how about you go out with me."

"No Kol I…"

"You can you just won't," he said. "Why?"

"Its not a good idea and I'm sure I would just bore you anyway," she told him as Matt walked over and sat her food in front of her. "Thanks Matt," she smiled.

"Everything ok?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah its fine, I'm ok don't worry," she told him and Matt gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. "I promise ok." she assured him, "Kol will behave."

"I guess I can do that," Kol said.

"Ok," he said and walked away but not before turning back to look at her.

"So still going with Damon to our ball?"

"Yes Kol," she answered.

"Oh I thought maybe you had reconsidered and would go with me."

"Sorry Kol but no," she said softly.

"We'd have fun," he told her.

"Oh I'm sure we would," she smiled. "And if you had asked me sooner, maybe but…."

"Still no then."

"Yeah."

"So Anastasia you're still going to save me a dance or two tomorrow night right?"

"Yes Kol," she agreed.

"Alright," he said and reached across the table and took her hand and she felt a shock. She looked across the table at Kol but he gave no indication he felt it. "But you will go out with me eventually." He told her and brought her hand to his lips. "Till tomorrow darling." He said and stood up and walked away. Stasia smiled when Kol walked away turning around to watch him. Kol turned back to look at her and caught her watching him and smirked. Stasia quickly turned around and covered her face with her hand when Kol caught her watching him.. She couldn't believe he caught her and she couldn't deny she was attracted to Kol and that the attention from him was nice but she wasn't sure if he was actually interested in her or if she was just another conquest for him, a notch on his bedpost.

* * *

The next night Stasia stood in front of her mirror she had her long blonde hair down and she had curled it so it hung in ringlets, she had a touch of make up on, just enough to make her eyes pop. She let out a sigh Damon would be here any second to pick her up.

Damon arrived to pick Stasia up for the ball. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Damon," Alaric said. "Stasia is still upstairs, I'll see you at the ball." He told him. "Stasia!" Alaric called. "Damon is here, I'll see you there."

"Alright I'll be right down," she said. "Here I go," she said and she walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Damon looked really hot in his tux.

"Damon," she said and he looked over at her. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her torso tightly, he could see now her body curved the two of them had been friends for a year and he saw her every day,because he hung out with Alaric a lot. He never realized how beautiful she was. Damon couldn't believe how amazing she looked. Damon never realized she had curves until that moment.

"Stasia," Damon said and she saw his eyes travel her body. "You look amazing," he said and she smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go," she said and she stepped outside and Damon closed the door behind her and the two of them headed to the Mikaelson's .


	2. The Mikaelson Ball

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites and who are following it.**

**Please review.**

**I added a link to what Stasia looks like to my profile and also a link to the dress she is wearing to the ball on my profile page.**

When the two of them arrived Damon led her inside. Stasia looked around, everything was so beautiful, all the lights and decorations.

"Its nice," she said.

"Guess so," Damon shrugged as he looked up and saw Elena walk in with Stefan.

"She looks so beautiful," Damon said and Stasia looked where his gaze was and saw Elena with Stefan and let out a sigh as Damon walked over to them, leaving Stasia by herself. She shook her head, she wasn't just going to follow him around, so she turned around to walk away but ran right into someone. She looked up and found herself looking into Kol's brown eyes.

"Kol," she smiled.

"Well darling that's a smile I see so you must be happy to see me," he said.

"Maybe," she said and Kol smirked and took a second to look at her. The dress she was wearing hugged her body showing all her curves, he knew she was beautiful but tonight she looked incredibly sexy and perfect. She looked like a princess. He knew she had no imperfections. Kol ran his fingers through her hair it was just as silky as it looked. He rested his hands on her hips and he heard her heart start to race.

"You look beautiful darling, incredibly sexy," he told her and he saw her blush. Stasia looked down and placed her hands on his arms. "I told you that you had nothing to worry about that you had no imperfections."

"Thank you Kol," she said quietly and looked up at him. He looked really good in his tux. "You look really good to," She told him as she reached up and straightened his bow tie. "Now you're perfect," she said and he smiled.

"Thanks," he smirked. "So where's your date?"

"He spotted Elena and ran off," she told him.

"I have no idea why he would want Elena if he could have you."

"That's actually really sweet," she smiled.

"So ditch him and stay with me."

"Kol I can't," she said and looked away.

"But you want to and that's all that matters," he said and she shook her head and looked up at him.

* * *

Damon walked over to Elena and Stefan not even bothering to see if Stasia was following him, he knew she was probably following him anyway. He knew she liked him and had a crush on him, but it was Elena he wanted and he would do whatever he had to to get her. He stopped in front of them.

"Elena you look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you Damon," she smiled.

"Damon where's Stasia?" Stefan asked. "I thought she came with you."

"She did, I thought she was behind me," he said looking around.

"You mean you thought she'd just follow you around," Stefan said as Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler joined them.

"Where's Stasia?" Caroline asked looking at Damon. "I can't wait to see how she looks tonight, the dress is amazing and it looked so good on her."

"I don't know where she is," Damon said.

"She's with Kol," Stefan told him and Damon spun around and looked over and saw she was with Kol and he had his hands on her hips and she had her hands on his arms looking up at him.

"Why is she with him?" Damon growled. "She's my date tonight."

"He has been paying a lot of attention to her the past couple of days," Caroline told them. "Maybe he actually likes her." She added. "Plus you did just leave her and assume she would follow you."

"I doubt he's interested in her, he's probably getting close to her because of me or Klaus asked him to." Elena said.

"Not everything is about you Elena," Caroline told her and walked off, Bonnie followed her.

* * *

"Kol…."

"What you want does matter darling," he told her. "You know we'd have fun."

"I know Kol," she admitted.

"Stasia," Caroline said and she turned around pushing Kol's hands off her.

"Hey Caroline, Bonnie." She said. "You two look beautiful."

"You do to," Bonnie said.

"You look amazing," Caroline smiled.

"Well I…"

"Learn to take a compliment darling," Kol told her as he placed his hands on her hips, he smirked when he heard her heart start to race and a small gasp escape her lips. "You're the most beautiful girl in the whole room." He added and she smiled and turned to look at him.

"Thank you Kol," she said softly. "I doubt that's true but thank you."

"I know its true," he told her.

* * *

Damon was watching Kol with Stasia across the room and he definitely didn't like what he saw. Kol seemed to be interested in her and she seemed to feel the same way, so he walked over to them and stopped in front of Stasia.

"No date of your own, trying to steal mine." Damon snapped.

"Damon stop," Stasia told him.

"Whatever lets go," Damon said and grabbed her hand and drug her away. Bonnie followed them leaving Caroline and Kol alone.

"What?" Kol asked her.

"Don't hurt her Kol," Caroline said and turned to walk away.

* * *

The ball started a few minutes later and Damon was leading Stasia to dance when Elena walked over.

"Damon, I was hoping I could have the first dance," Elena said sweetly.

"Elena I…" he began and looked at Stasia she let out a sigh, she knew Damon would be much happier dancing with Elena, that he would rather be with Elena, he probably didn't even like her at all. She figured he was nice to her because of her uncle.

"Go ahead Damon, its fine, I don't care," she told him and walked off and right into Stefan.

"Stasia," he smiled. "Where's Damon?"

"Dancing with Elena, where I know he'd rather be," she told him and Stefan smiled.

"You look beautiful Stasia," he told her. "And I know I'm not Damon but how about dancing with me."

"Ok," she smiled and Stefan held his arm out and she looped her arm through his and led her to the dance floor.

"You know the dance?" he asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Well then just follow my lead," he said. "I'm sure you'll be just fine." He assured her.

"Ok," she said and Stefan stopped on the dance floor taking her hands in his and they started to dance. As they danced Stefan found she was doing really well, she was actually very graceful.

"You're doing really good," he told her and she smiled. Elena was dancing with Damon and he was smiling at her, Elena glanced over and saw Stefan was dancing with Stasia and she definitely didn't like it so as soon as the dance was over Elena went over to Stefan and Stasia quickly.

"Thanks Stefan," Stasia smiled.

"No problem at all," he said as Elena walked over and latched onto Stefan's arm.

"Hey," Elena said.

"Thanks again Stefan," she said. "I'm going to find Damon," she said and turned and walked off.

Stasia found Damon a few seconds later.

"Hey," she said. "You ok?"

"Am I'm wasting my time with Elena?" he asked.

"That's not really my business," she told him and he nodded. "But you can find someone who will actually return your feelings Damon."

"Lets dance," he said and led her to the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist and took the other in his as Stasia placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"You really do look beautiful tonight ," he told her.

"Thank you," she said and they fell silent, neither one of them really knowing what to say and when the dance was over Elena quickly grabbed Damon for another dance and Stasia walked outside to get some air. When she walked out on the balcony she saw a bench and sat down crossing one leg over the other. She let out a sigh. She finally had her date with Damon and it was so not living up to her expectations and so far he had spent most of the night with Elena. She had only been alone a few seconds when she heard a familiar accent.

"All alone again darling," he said and she smiled.

"Kol," she said and he sat down by her.

"Where's your date now?"

"With Elena," she answered.

"Seems he's spent most of the night with her," Kol said.

"I knew he really didn't want to be here with me anyway," she shrugged and Kol shook his head and let his eyes travel her body.

"So you seem to like the dress," she said.

"I love the dress," he smirked.

"Obviously because my eyes are up here," she told him and he looked up at her.

"I know where they are darling," he said. "And they are just as beautiful as the rest of you."

"Thank you Kol," she smiled and they fell silent. "So have you ever gotten what you wanted and then when you got it realized it didn't live up to your expectations and wonder why you wanted it to begin with."

"Is this about Damon?" Kol asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said and looked up at him.

"So how about that dance now?" he asked.

"Sounds great to me," she smiled and Kol stood up and held his hand out. Stasia placed her hand in his still feeling the same shock as before but Kol still wasn't giving any indication he felt it to. She stood up. Kol curled his fingers around hers and led her inside. When they got inside Stasia could hear All of Me by John Legend.

"I love this song," she said and Kol smiled as he stopped. He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder and placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her so close to him they were touching.

"Kol, personal space."

"Not with me darling," he said and they started dancing**.**

**What would I do without your smart mouth?**  
**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**  
**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**  
**What's going on in that beautiful mind**  
**I'm on your magical mystery ride**  
**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

**My head's under water**  
**But I'm breathing fine**  
**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**'Cause all of me**  
**Loves all of you**  
**Love your curves and all your edges**  
**All your perfect imperfections**  
**Give your all to me**  
**I'll give my all to you**  
**You're my end and my beginning**  
**Even when I lose I'm winning**  
**'Cause I give you all of me**  
**And you give me all of you, ohoh**

"You're a good dancer," Kol told her. "Really graceful much to graceful to be just human."

"Well I assure you Kol I'm completely ordinarily human."

"Human yes but ordinary I don't think so," she said as he spun her around and pulled her back to him.

**How many times do I have to tell you**  
**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**  
**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**  
**You're my downfall, you're my muse**  
**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**  
**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

**My head's under water**  
**But I'm breathing fine**  
**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

"So if you knew Damon didn't want to go with you tonight why did you say yes?" Kol asked curiously.

"I've always had a crush on him," she admitted "And no one else asked me."

"You never gave me a chance darling, I would have been your date but you said you already had one."

"Well I'm having a better time with you," she told him and he smiled.

"Good to know," he said and they fell silent as they continued to dance. Kol soul her around again and pulled her back to him with her back against him. Kol slid his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on top of his. As they continued to dance Kol heard her singing the next words. Her voice was actually very pretty and he found he liked listening to her.

**'Cause all of me**  
**Loves all of you**  
**Love your curves and all your edges**  
**All your perfect imperfections**  
**Give your all to me**  
**I'll give my all to you**  
**You're my end and my beginning**  
**Even when I lose I'm winning**  
**'Cause I give you all of me**  
**And you give me all of you, ohoh**  
**Give me all of you**

**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**  
**Risking it all, though it's hard**  
**'Cause all of me**  
**Loves all of you**  
**Love your curves and all your edges**  
**All your perfect imperfections**  
**Give your all to me**  
**I'll give my all to you**  
**You're my end and my beginning**  
**Even when I lose I'm winning**  
**'Cause I give you all of me**  
**And you give me all of you**  
**I give you all of me**  
**And you give me all of you, ohoh**

"Your voice is really pretty," he told her as he spun her around and she looked up at him.

"I was singing," she whispered and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Sorry," she apologized.

"No need to be sorry, I like the sound of your voice."

"Thanks."

"So how about you go out with me?" he asked.

"Kol I can't," she said.

"Ok whatever," he said and turned and walked away.

"Kol," she said quietly and went to go after him but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Damon.

"What?" she asked.

"You're supposed to be here with me but you've spent most the night with Kol."

"You've spent most the night with Elena," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Stasia," he sighed. "Come on," he added and led her to the dance floor. "Kol isn't the type of guy you should get involved with he's dangerous," Damon told her. "Plus he's probably only getting close to you because Klaus asked him to or to get to Elena."

"You really think so?" she asked and Damon nodded.

"Why else would he?" Damon asked her and she stopped dancing with him. "They need Elena for something," he told her and she pulled away from him and walked across the room to where Kol was dancing with some girl.

"I'm cutting in," Stasia said and Kol looked over at her and smiled.

"He's with me right now," the girl snapped.

"I wasn't asking," Stasia told her. "Get lost," she added.

"I'll find you later," Kol told the girl and she looked at him shocked before rolling her eyes and walking away. "Darling if you wanted to dance with me all you had to do is say so no need to be rude."

"Are you spending time with me because your brother asked you to?" she asked him upset.

"Anastasia what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Are you using me to get close to Elena?" she asked angrily.

"Anastasia what…."

"Damon said…."

"The only reason I would want to get close to Elena would be to snap her neck but my brother said I can't touch her."

"That sucks for you," she said and he smirked.

"I can do other things so its not so bad," he told her and she smiled. "Why would you think that anyway?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time a guy used me to get what he wanted, it also wouldn't be the first time a guy used me to get close to Elena."

"Guys can be stupid, especially all the guys who used you or want Elena instead of you."

"How come you're nothing like everyone says?"

"I am like everyone say I am. I am dangerous, violent, unpredictable, used to getting what I want," he told her. "And willing to do what I have to or hurt who I have to so I can get what I want."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"I don't want to hurt you, believe it or not I actually like you, its why you're still breathing after turning me down multiple times." He told her.

"From what everyone says about you I'm surprised you didn't force me to go out with you."

"No darling I want you to want to go out with me," he told her. "I'm not giving up."

"Good because I don't think I want you to." She admitted and he smiled.

"Then why keep turning me down?"

"I guess I want to know I can trust you," she said and he let out a sigh and stopped dancing.

"Come on," he said and took her hand in his and led her outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"A walk," he said.

"Its cold Kol," she told him and he stopped and took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Yeah," she said as she slipped her arms in it and they walked outside.

"So I prove you can trust me and you'll go out with me?" he asked.

"Possibly," she told him.

"At least its not a no," he said.

"I don't understand you," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you keep asking me out when you could get any other girl in that room to do whatever you want?" she asked.

"Well I don't want any other girl in that room, I want you," he told her.

"Why?"

"Well you're smart, beautiful, even though beautiful doesn't adequately describe you," he told her. "You're talented… do your friends know you sing?"

"No," she whispered.

"Do your friends even know anything about you?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "Elena is always the focus. She's always got some kind of crisis or something going on." She told him. "Its easy to fade into the background when you live in Elena Gilbert's shadow." She sighed. "No one picks me over her."

"I would."

"I still don't get why," she sighed. "You can get any girl you want."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well you're attractive, sexy, charming," she began. "Obviously smart," she added. "a lot of girls like you because you're rich but I don't care about that."

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah I don't need a lot to make me happy." She told him and stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"So you think I'm those things you said, attractive, sexy, charming, smart?"

"Yeah I told you I do actually like you," she said. "Especially this side of you, the playful, flirty side," she added and he smiled.

"So you don't like the violent unpredictable side."

"Its part of who you are, I don't expect you to change."

"Really?"

"No if you have to change who you are to be with someone I don't think you should be with that person."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said.

"That's nice to know darling." He said. "We should get back inside," he told her.

* * *

When they got back inside she gave Kol his coat and they went their separate ways. When Stasia found Damon he was off sulking by himself.

"Damon," said cautiously.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked angrily. "Let me guess with Kol,"he snapped.

"Damon," she said. "Its not like you have been paying attention to me," she snapped. "Or that you really wanted to be here with me tonight."

"Stasia I…"

"Forget it Damon, If you didn't want to go with me tonight you shouldn't have asked me because at least that way I wouldn't be in this dress watching my date wish he was with Elena," she told him.

"Stasia I can't help how I feel and you knew how I felt when you agreed to go with me tonight."

"Yes I did, I know you probably don't even like me and that the only reason we're friends is because my uncle is your best friend.," she told him. "If I knew that you were going to ignore me tonight I would have went with someone else."

"Who else asked you ?" Damon asked her as if he couldn't believe anyone would ask her.

"Kol wanted to go with me and if I knew this was how you were going to act I would said yes to him."

"You can't believe Kol actually wanted to go with you because he likes you," Damon told her. "He's just using you."

"You are such a jerk," she said as tears filled her eyes. "Why is it so hard to believe a guy can actually pick me over Elena," she asked. "None of the guys I went out with since I moved here really wanted me, they wanted Elena. You obviously don't actually like me or want me you want Elena, its just, never mind,"

"Stasia you are smart and sweet and fun but Elena she's just so pretty," Damon sighed

"Oh," she said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Stasia I'm sorry I…"

"Save it Damon I'm leaving," she told him and walked away. She wiped her eyes as she walked away, not bothering to look where she was going and walked right into Stefan.

"Stasia," he said and looked down at her. "Are you ok?" he asked. "What did Damon do?"

"It doesn't matter Stefan, I'm just going to go home," she told him.

"Stasia I…." he began but was interrupted when Caroline walked over.

"I've got it Stefan," she told him and he nodded and walked away.

"Come on," Caroline said and led her outside to the balcony. Kol watched them go, he had seen her argument with Damon and he knew she was upset so he followed the two of them to the balcony to listen.


	3. The Next Day

When Caroline and Stasia got outside they sat down on the bench.

"What happened?" Caroline asked her.

"Damon is never going to like me," she told her. "I have no idea why he asked me here he doesn't even like me or think I'm pretty."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do he pretty much said that."

"When?"

"A few minutes ago," she said as she wiped tears that ran down her cheeks. "He said I was smart, sweet and fun but that Elena was so pretty," she told her. "He basically called me ugly."

"You are not ugly," Caroline told her. "Don't let Damon make you feel bad about yourself." She added.

"Kol asked me to be his date, I should have said yes," she told him.

"Well it did look like you had a better time when you were with Kol."

"If I knew this is how Damon was going to act and treat me I would have," she told her.

"Damon Salvatore is not worth the time you spend thinking about him or worth crying over."

"I have to say I agree with your friend," a voice said and Stasia knew it was Kol.

"Kol," she whispered and looked over at him as he walked over. He knelt down in front of her. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Anastasia," he said. "Don't let Damon make you think you are anything less than beautiful," he said as he brushed her hair away from her face. "You are beautiful." He told her and Caroline smiled. Kol stood up and took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Stasia slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks," she whispered and Kol looked over at Caroline.

"I'm not needed here right now," she said. "I'll be inside if you need me."

"Thanks Caroline." She said softly and Caroline smiled and stood up and walked away. Kol sat down by her.

"Anastasia," he said and she let out a sigh and looked over at him.

"Don't Kol," she said. "Don't tell me I'm beautiful to make me feel better."

"I would never do that," he sighed. "But don't forget I thought you were beautiful the day we met outside the grill."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I should have been your date tonight even though Damon had already asked me."

"Well how about you stop crying over a guy who isn't good enough for you and be my date the rest of the night," he said.

"That sounds great but I really just want to go home," she said and stood up.

"I'll take you," he said as he stood up.

"You don't have to," she said.

"Someone should make sure you get home safely," he said. "I'm trying to be a nice guy, it doesn't happen often darling."

"Ok," she said.

"Come on then," he said and he led her inside.

* * *

When they walked inside Damon spotted them and walked over.

"What are you still doing with him?" Damon asked. "Wearing his jacket," he spat.

"You've made it perfectly clear I'm not the girl you want to be with tonight, you've ignored me practically all night and Kol is taking me home," she told him. "Enjoy the rest of your night," she told him and walked by him. Damon turned and watched as Kol placed his hand on her lower back and a growl escaped his mouth, she shouldn't be with Kol.

* * *

Kol led her to his car and opened the door for her. Stasia smiled and got inside, Kol closed the door behind her and walked around to the other side.

"So tonight was not fun for you," Kol stated.

"Not really," she sighed.

"You would have had fun if you were with me," he said and she let out a sigh.

"Most likely," she replied. "But its over now and I'm just going to forget this night ever happened," she added.

"Really?" he asked. "Even the parts with me?"

"Well maybe not those parts," she smiled.

Kol pulled into her driveway a few minutes later and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door for her and walked her to the front door. Stasia took his jacket off and gave it to him. She bent down and took a key from under the mat.

"Thank you Kol," she said and unlocked the door. "good night."

"Good night darling," he said and she smiled and went inside shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning Stasia made her way to the kitchen to have some breakfast. Alaric was already up.

"Morning," Stasia said.

"Morning?" Alaric replied. "So Damon said Kol brought you home last night."

"So," she said. "I was tired of being ignored."

"Stasia you know Damon…"

"Uncle Ric I don't want to hear excuses for him, he made the choice to ignore me last night after he asked me to go with him."

"I know he did but Damon's just…."

"A jerk," she said as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Yes he can be that but you know Damon…"

"Uncle Ric, please don't make excuses for him," she said as they heard someone walk in.

"Ric!" Damon called out.

"In here Damon," he said and Damon walked in the kitchen and saw Stasia drinking a cup of coffee.

"Stasia," he said and she looked up at him.

"Morning," she said and finished her coffee.

"I should go," she said and walked past Damon.

"Stasia wait," Damon said and she stopped. "Can we please talk?"

"Damon I…."

"I need to go get something from my room," Alaric said and he walked past them.

"Stasia I'm so sorry about last night," he apologized.

"Of course you are," she replied.

"Stasia, please I am," he said. "I want to make it up to you."

"Oh and how do you expect to do that?" she asked.

"By taking you out tonight," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Go out with me tonight, give me another chance," he said and she let out a sigh.

"You promise to show up?" she asked.

"Stasia I…."

"Have bailed on me a lot when we have plans."

"I know and I promise I'll be here to get you at seven," he said.

"Ok," she agreed. "No more second chances after this though."

"Sounds fair," he said. "I'll see you tonight."

"You're leaving?" she asked. "You're not here to talk to my uncle?"

"No I came to see you," he said and Stasia smiled as he walked away and out the door.

Alaric walked back in the room a few minutes later.

"Damon left?" he asked.

"Yeah he said he came by to see me," she said smiling.

"Stasia."

"We're going out tonight," she told him.

"Stasia are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Uncle Ric I…"

"Stasia, he may be my best friend but you've cried over him to many times."

"I know Uncle Ric," she sighed.

"I want you to find the guy who isn't going to stand you up, who makes you feel good about yourself, a guy that tells you how beautiful you are, you deserve to be a guys first choice."

"Well that guy may not exist for me Uncle Ric," she told him.

"Yes he does Stasia, and it will be the last person you expect it to be," he told her "and will happen when you don't expect it."

"If you say so," she said.

"I do" he told her.

* * *

Stasia stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress with white straps. She curled her normally straight hair so it hung in ringlets. She grabbed her lipstick and put some on before putting it in her purse. She took a deep breath and made her way downstairs it was almost seven, Damon should be here any second. Alaric had left a few minutes ago. Stasia sat down to wait on him. At 7:15 Damon still hadn't shown up or called, more time passed and it was now 7:45 and Damon wasn't here, hadn't called, he had stood her up, he promised he would be here. She should have known better. She looked a her phone one more time to make sure she hadn't missed his call, then she called him to see if something happened but he didn't answer. Well there was no use in waiting any longer, he had definitely stood her up. She wiped tears that ran down her cheeks, she should have known better, she should have known Damon didn't want to go out with her that this was probably some mean joke he was playing on her. Stasia made her way to her room and took her dress off, washed her face and put on her pajamas. She couldn't believe he did this to her again and that she got her hopes up again, she should have known better. She laid down on her bed and tears fell down her cheeks. Her phone rang a few minutes later and she grabbed it from the table by her bed and answered it.

"Hello."

"Stasia, I'm so sorry," he said.

"I don't want to hear it Damon," she told him.

"I can come pick you up now, we can still go out."

"No Damon, what happened? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago."

"Something came up, I'm sorry but I still want to go out with you."

"I don't think you do," she said. "You would have been here no matter what if you really wanted to go out with me," she said. "I just hope whatever came up was really important because I won't do this again with you." She told him.

"Stasia I…"

"Were you with Elena?" she asked.

"Stasia that…"

"It does matter, tell me you weren't with Elena," she pleaded.

"I can't." he said and Stasia hung her phone up.

* * *

When Alaric got home a few minutes later he went to his bedroom but he noticed Stasia's door was closed. She should still be out with Damon, it was only nine."

"Oh no," he said and he knocked on her door.

"Stasia," he said. "Are you in there?" he asked. "What happened?" he asked as the door opened.

"Damon didn't show up," she told him and walked over and sat on her bed.

"Did he call?"

"An hour later," she told him.

"So what did he say?" Alaric asked her.

"He apologized but he was with Elena," she told him as she wiped tears that ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Alaric said.

"I'm done doing this with Damon, we're just going to be friends because Elena is always going to matter more to him."

"Damon may be my best friend but you deserve better than a guy that ignores you."

"Thanks Uncle Ric," she said. "I think I'm just going to go to bed early."

"Ok, sleep well," he said.

* * *

The next morning when Stasia woke up she went into the living room and saw Damon was there with Alaric.

"I see you finally made it," she said and walked past them into the kitchen. Damon followed her, Alaric got up and followed him.

"Stasia I…"

"I don't want to hear anymore apologies from you," she told him. "You're the one who asked me out last night, you're the one who never showed up and only after I had been waiting an hour did you call me," she said angrily. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel Damon! I should have known you weren't going to show up after fifteen minutes but I waited an hour? AN HOUR!" she yelled.

"Stasia I…"

"Don't apologize again," she warned him. "I might have been able to over look you standing me up if you hadn't been with Elena." She told him.

"Stasia I am sorry I wanted to go out with you last night but I…."

"Want Elena more," she whispered.

"Stasia, Elena needed me."

"Damon she always needs you when you have plans with me," she told him. "Did she really need you last night?"

"Stasia…."

"Answer the damn question Damon,"

"No she didn't," he admitted.

"So you stood me up for no reason," she said.

"Yes I guess so," he said.

"Ok then," she said. "I'm going out," she told them and turned to walk away and they heard the front door slam behind her.


	4. Are You Stalking Me?

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their favorites and alerts.**

**Thanks to my reviewer.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Stasia made her way to the grill and was about to walk in the door when a voice behind her stopped her.

"Good morning beautiful," Stasia turned around and saw Kol.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked smiling.

"No," he answered. " I was hoping to see you again," he said.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Why?"

"Well because I…I just did ok," he smirked.

"Good bye Kol," she sighed.

"Wait" he said and she turned around.

"Let me take you out on a date, one date and if you don't have fun or you actually do hate me , I'll leave you alone."

"I don't hate you Kol, I had fun with you the night of the ball." She told him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"You promise to actually show up?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said.

"Ok then you can pick me up at my house"

"Sounds good but why don't I take you out to lunch," he said. "'Kind of like a pre date."

"Ok," she smiled.

"My car's this way," he said and held his hand out. Stasia placed her hand in his, Kol closed his hand around hers and led her to the car.

* * *

A few minutes later Kol was driving to a restaurant.

"Anywhere you want to go?" he asked.

"Surprise me," she said.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"No but surprise me anyway," she said.

"Ok," he agreed and pulled into a run down diner a few minutes later.

"Really?" she asked. "this doesn't seem like your type of place."

"Well it has great food and we're getting it to go, I'm taking you somewhere else to eat lunch."

"Alright," she agreed.

* * *

The two of them walked inside and to the counter to order. Kol handed her a menu to look over.

"You come here a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Bring a lot of dates here," she asked curiously.

"There not my dates," he said.

"Oh so fuck buddies or meals?" she asked and Kol looked at her shocked. That was the last question he expected.

"Both," he admitted. "Lets order." He told her and walked to the counter and hit the bell. "You know what you want?"

"You pick something for me, you come here a lot."

"Ok," he said as a woman appeared behind the counter.

"What can I get for you two?"

"Two double cheeseburgers no onions, two orders of fries, two cokes," Kol said.

"Coming right up," she said.

* * *

Kol and Stasia left a few minutes later with their food. When he stopped he was at the park.

"The park?" she asked.

"Its not just the park, it's a spot I found," he told her and got out of the car and walked around and opened her door and then grabbed the food. Kol led her to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"Grab the blanket," he told her.

"Is it clean?" she asked him.

"Yes its clean," he answered. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well I don't know what you've done on this blanket," she told him as she grabbed the blanket and Kol shut the trunk. "Come on," he said and held his hand out to her. He led her to the woods that surrounded the park.

"I can't believe I'm willingly following a thousand year old vampire into the woods," she said.

"Well you are," he replied. "But I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. "Make no promises about anyone else."

"OK, but is it worth the walk?" she asked.

"Of course it is," he told her. "Not much further," he said and he stopped a few minutes later.

"How did you find this?" she asked. "Its beautiful," she said as she looked around. They were in a meadow filled with tiny flowers.

"Nik and Elijah are always lecturing me about my lack of control," he said. "One day I just walked around and found this place," he told her as he handed her the food. "Hand me the blanket." He said and she did and he unfolded it and placed it on the ground and they sat down.

"Kol you're a thousand years old you have to have some control," she said. "No matter what people say about you."

"I do, I just choose not to show it all the time," he told her as he unpacked the food and handed hers to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"So why are you living with Alaric?" Kol asked.

"Well he's my mom's brother and growing up he was my favorite uncle, the last time I saw him until I moved here a few year ago was when I was ten," she began. "My dad ran off and no one's heard from him In two years." She told him. "My mom remarried to a guy a few years older than me and he's got s lot of money, I'm not even sure she loves him," she told Kol. "But now she's traveling around the world with him like she always wanted to but never got to because she got pregnant with me so young." She sighed. "So here I am."

"Is that something you want to do?" he asked curiously.

"Travel around the world with a boy toy?' she asked. "Traveling yes, boy toy no."

"You want to travel alone?"

"No I want to travel with someone I like."

"Oh, that makes sense," he said and she nodded. "So did you have a boyfriend before you moved here?"

"Yeah but Hudson wasn't the greatest boyfriend, he was a real jerk actually, he was an attractive jerk but still a jerk."

"What did he do?" Kol asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she told him and stood up and walked a few steps away. Kol stood up and walked after her.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me realize what an idiot I was," she told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Kol, please let it go." She said.

"Ok I'll drop it for now," he told her.

_Stasia was waiting for her boyfriend, Hudson, to get to her house. Her mom was out for the night and he was coming over so they could watch a movie together. Stasia looked at her reflection in the mirror, her blonde hair was down, she was wearing a blue jean skirt and green top. Hudson would be here any second so she made her way downstairs. Just as she stepped off the last step the door bell rang and she walked over and opened the door. Hudson was standing there dressed in a t shirt and jeans. He was definitely the best looking guy she had ever seen, He was around 6 feet tall with beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. He was popular and she couldn't believe he wanted her and that they had been dating for about six months_

"_Hey," she said as he walked inside._

"_Hey beautiful," he smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "Let's go watch that movie," he said and took her hand in his and led her upstairs to her bedroom ._

_She put the movie in and walked over to where he was standing. He smiled and leaned down and kissed her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him backing her to the bed. Stasia felt her legs hit the bed and he picked her up and laid her on it before moving on top of her. He kissed her neck as he ran his hands over her body and to the hem of her shirt before pushing it up._

"_No," she said as she pushed his hands down and he looked down at her before moving beside her._

"_Damn it Stasia we've been dating six months," he exclaimed. _

"_I know I'm just not ready for that yet," she said as she sat up._

"_Are you ever going to be ready?" he asked. "There are plenty of other girls that would love to be here with me."_

"_Hudson I…."_

"_You say you love me," he said._

"_I do," she told him as she got off the bed and walked across the room, he followed her. "But I'm not sleeping with you." She told him and he grabbed her arms and pushed her into the wall._

"_Other guys would have left you by now," he said angrily. "its not like you 're the most popular girl in school, you're not that much fun and there are plenty of girls a lot prettier than you," he went on._

"_Then maybe you should be with one of them."_

"_Maybe I should," he said. "We're over," he added and walked out._

It was a month later when Stasia finally went on a date with another guy. After he dropped her off she went to her room and turned on the light and saw Hudson was sitting on her bed.

"_Hudson what are you doing?"_

"_Didn't take you long to replace me," he said standing up and walking over to her. _

_She backed away from him, there was something about him that was scaring her right now. She didn't know if it was the quietness of hi voice or the different look he had in his eyes but she wasn't sure what he would do. _

"_It was just a date," she told him._

"_You making him wait like me or have you slept with him?"_

"_That's none of your business," she exclaimed as she continued to back away from him until her back hit the wall. He smiled and for some reason his smile which she normally loved was really creepy and scary. "I want another chance," he said as he reached over and laid his hand on her cheek._

"_Hudson," she began but he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers and pulling her closer to him. Stasia pushed him away._

"_No," she told him "We're not getting back together."_

"_Yes, we are going to get back together, you're going to give me another chance," he told her. _

"_Hudson you and I are over, we're never getting back together."_

"_Never say never." He whispered._

"_You should go," she told him. "And not come back."_

"_That is not going to happen," he yelled and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her and she jumped._

"_If I can't have you I'll make sure no other guy will ever want you," he said and pulled a knife out of his pocket and Stasia's eyes widened._

"_Hudson," she said_

"_Shut up," he said angrily and grabbed her and threw her down on the ground and straddled her legs._

"_Hudson don't…." she pleaded as he pushed her shirt up and Stasia felt the knife in her side and she screamed. He pulled the knife out and she felt him stab her stomach and she screamed again._

"_All you had to do was give me another chance," he said as he looked down at her and brought the knife to her face but a car door stopped him and he quickly jumped out and ran over to her window and climbed out into the tree and climbed down and ran off._

Stasia's mom found her when she got home and rushed her to the hospital. She had to get stitches and the doctor told her if she had found her any later she would have been dead.

* * *

"Me and guys never work out. My ex Hudson, the guys I've went out with since I moved here and Damon Salvatore." She sighed and turned around to look a him. "Damon and I were supposed to go out last night."

"Supposed to?" Kol asked.

"He stood me up," she sighed. "And not for the first time." She added.

"Why would you let him do it more than once?" Kol asked.

"I don't know, last night was different before it was just plans and last night was supposed to be a date and he stood me up for Elena, like every other time," she told him and Kol saw her eyes fill with tears.

"Darling a Salvatore is not worth your tears," he told her as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Kol I…"

"I'm not dumb enough to ask you out and not show up darling," he told her. "I'm not dumb enough to mess up my chance with you."

"I hope I can believe that," she said. "So when do I get to learn about you, all we've done is talk about me."

"Tonight," he told her.

"Ok," she said.

"So I know when we danced you had a nice voice, do you sing?"

"Not in front of people," she told him.

"You should," he told her. "Can you play piano or anything?"

"Piano and guitar," she told him. "I'm better at the piano but a guitar is portable but mine got broken when I moved here."

"Maybe you'll get another one," he said.

"Yeah my birthday is in a few weeks," she told him.

"When?" he asked.

"On the fifteenth," she told him.

"That's in two weeks," he said.

"Yep," she sighed.

"I should get you home," he told her.

"Guess so."

* * *

Not much later Kol pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks for lunch," she said.

"No problem darling," he replied. "So can I get your number?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and Kol handed her his cell phone and she put her number in it and handed it back to him. Kol found her number and called it. Stasia's phone rang a few seconds later.

"At least I know you gave me your real number," he said as she saved his number.

"I wouldn't fake number you Kol." She said. "I'll see you tonight," she added. "How should I dress?"

"Jeans and a sexy top," he said and she glared at him. "You don't have to dress up," he told her.

"Ok," she said. "Think you can be polite to my uncle when you pick me up?" she asked.

"I'll try for you darling," he said and she smiled and got out of his car.

* * *

When Stasia walked inside Damon was still there with her uncle.

"Still here I see," she said and went to walk past them and to her room.

"Stasia…"

"What Damon?" she asked annoyed.

"I thought we could go get a movie and watch it together tonight," he said.

"I can't Damon," she said.

"Stasia I…."

"I have plans Damon, I have a date and he'll be here at seven to pick me up. And if you're here you'll both be nice and polite."

"We must not like him then," Damon said crossing his arms.

"Well you don't like many people Damon," she said. "And what you think doesn't matter."

"Who is he?" Alaric asked her.

"He's tall, attractive, has a sexy smirk I've never seen his real smile but I'm sure its much better," she told them. "He's got brown hair and brown eyes and a sexy british accent." She told them.

"Kol," Damon growled. "You can't go out with Kol," he told her.

"You don't tell me what to do Damon and I am going out with Kol tonight." She told him. "I was with him this afternoon." She said. "Uncle Ric…"

"Give us a minute alone Damon," he said.

"Fine, I'll be back," Damon said and walked out the door.

"Stasia I really don't like the idea of you going out wit Kol," he told her. "You can't trust him."

"Uncle Ric what if Kol is the guy you're talking about?" she asked. "I know how dangerous he is but I feel sparks when he kisses my hand and I liked hanging out with him this afternoon and if it hadn't been for Kol I would have been miserable the whole night of the ball." She told him.

"Stasia you have to be careful," he said.

"I know Uncle Ric," she said.

"Its just he's violent, selfish, inconsiderate…"

"But he sees me, I don't feel invisible when I'm with him." she told him and Alaric let out a sigh.

"I know forbidding you from seeing Kol will only make you want to see him more," he said and she smiled.

"That's true," she said.

"Just please be careful."

"I will Uncle Ric," she said and hugged him. "Thank you."


	5. The Date

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their alerts and favorites and to those who reviewed.**

**Please review.**

* * *

Kol went home after dropping Stasia off. He wanted to change clothes before their date.

"Kol!" that was Elijah. Kol rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Elijah asked.

"With a beautiful girl," he answered.

"I hope you weren't as careless with this one as you were with the last one," Klaus said.

"Don't worry, I didn't feed from her at all," Kol said and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Elijah said and Kol groaned.

"Make it quick I have a date tonight," Kol told him.

"Is it this girl you were with today?" Rebekah asked.

"That's none of you're business," Kol growled.

"Well if you didn't feed from her you must like her," Rebekah pointed out.

"Rebekah's right, if this girl is going to be a permanent part of your life, you should bring her over, tomorrow night," Klaus told him. "Let her meet the family and see if she runs he other way when she learns about you."

"I don't want to," Kol said.

"I wasn't asking," Klaus told him.

"Fine I'll tell her tonight," he said and stormed off.

* * *

Stasia went upstairs to look through her close so she could find something to wear on her date tonight. She couldn't believe she was going out with him, that he asked her out on a date and that her uncle was letting her go. She was kind of nervous about it because she had no idea what he had planned. She also enjoyed hanging out with him this afternoon. She finally pulled a pink off the shoulder top out of her closet and a pair of skinny jeans and black boots.

Damon arrived back at Alaric's before time for Stasia's date. He was sure Alaric wasn't going to allow her to see Kol and she would probably be upset and he'd cheer her up, take her to a movie or something.

"Damon," Alaric said when he walked out.

"So how did Stasia take it when you forbid her from seeing Kol?"

"Stasia is fine, considering I didn't forbid her from seeing Kol," he told him.

"Kol is just going to hurt her," Damon told him. "How could you not forbid her." he asked him getting upset.

"Because Damon, maybe Kol is what she needs right now," Alaric told them.

"I don't see how anyone could need Kol," he argued.

"Damon, Stasia needs someone who's attention is on her, who wants to spend time with her…."

"I want to spend time with her," Damon told him and Alaric shook his head.

"She also needs someone who will be here when they say they will."

"Well I guess we'll see if Kol shows up." Damon told him.

"Don't do something stupid Damon."

"You think he'll show up?" Damon asked.

"We'll see soon enough."

"Maybe he won't and then I can take her out when he doesn't show up"

* * *

When Stasia came downstairs, it was close to seven and Damon had returned.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Damon's eyes traveled her body. How had he never realized how beautiful she was.

"I was trying to talk some sense into Ric, I can't believe he agreed to let you go out with Kol," Damon told her.

"Let it go Damon and if you are going to try to cause trouble with Kol, you can leave," she told him as there was a knock on the door.

"To late for that now," Damon said.

"He's on time and he showed up," Alaric said looking at Damon as Stasia walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Kol on the other side looking really good in jeans and a button down shirt.

"Hey," she smiled as she saw his eyes travel her body before meeting hers again.

"Hey," Kol replied. "Darling you look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Bye Uncle Ric," she said as she stepped outside and shut the door behind them.

* * *

When the door closed Damon flashed to the window and looked out of it. He saw Kol's hand go to her lower back as they walked to the car. Then he opened the door to his car for her to get inside. Alaric walked over to stand beside him, seeing the same thing Damon did.

"I can't believe you just agreed to let her go out with Kol," Damon told him. "he's dangerous."

"Maybe Kol is what she needs right now," Alaric told him.

"I don't see how that's possible."

"She needs a guy who shows up when he promises, isn't afraid to tell her how beautiful she is," Alaric said. "Someone that makes her feel good about herself, maybe its Kol, maybe its not but she deserves the opportunity to find out of it is." He told him. "Its your own fault that the guy she's with isn't you Damon."

"I know that Ric," Damon sighed. "I just thought…."

"She's always give you another chance," Alaric finished.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm an idiot."

"Well I won't argue with you on that," Alaric told him. "Damon just don't do something stupid, wait and see how the date went when she gets home but don't be mean."

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can have fun," he told her. "But first Klaus wants to meet the girl I'm seeing."

"But he knows me," she told him and he smirked. "You didn't tell him who I am did you?"

"No, I want to see the look on his face," he said. "Tomorrow night."

"Ok," she agreed. "Now where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere you can have fun," he told her. "A little club in the next town."

"Kol you do realize I'm not old enough to get in a club or bar?" she asked.

"Darling you leave that to me," he told her.

It wasn't much later when Kol parked the car outside the club. It was a small place called Chaos.

"Chaos," Stasia said. "Fitting name." she added and Kol got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. Stasia got out. She could hear music playing as they walked towards the door. They were stopped by a guy at the door but Kol compelled him and they were let inside. When they got inside Stasia saw people on the dance floor dancing and there were a few tables around the dance floor. Kol led her to one and they sat down. Kol ordered a drink for himself and something for Stasia.

"I really shouldn't drink Kol," she told him as she took a sip of her drink.

"But you're going to anyway," he said and she nodded.

"I can't go home drunk," she told him.

"I would never let you go home drunk," he told her. "I want to be able to see you again."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as he looked up and saw Rebekah.

"Rebekah's here," he told her.

"Your sister."

"I'm sure she'll make her way over here soon."

"Oh," she said. "She doesn't know we're on a date though right?"

"Right but she can keep a secret until tomorrow," he said as he saw her walk over to them.

"Kol," Rebekah said as she took a seat at the table. She then turned to look at Stasia and Stasia saw the look of surprise on her face.

"Bekah." Kol said.

"Stasia, I never suspected you were the girl Kol was going out with tonight." She said.

"I don't think anyone did," Stasia said.

"Alaric try to put up a fuss about you going out with Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"Actually no, it was easy to get him to agree, I just had to say the right thing," she told her. "It was Damon that didn't want to go out with Kol." She told her. "Even though he has no right to even be upset about who I date."

"Alaric really didn't try to forbid you from seeing me?" Kol asked.

"No, he realized forbidding me from seeing you would just make me want to see you more."

"So Kol's supposed to bring you over tomorrow," Rebekah told her. "He did tell you?"

"Yes he did," Stasia told her. "I have no idea what to wear."

"We can go shopping tomorrow morning,." Rebekah told her. "It will be fun," she added. "And it will be Nik's treat."

"Sounds fun," Stasia said and looked over at Kol.

"And then you can go ahead and come over and I'll help you get ready."

"Sounds fun," Kol said sarcastically.

"It actually does sound fun," Stasia said and Rebekah gave Kol a smirk. "I don't really have someone to do all that kind of stuff with."

"Oh," Kol said surprised. "Well…"

"Unless you already had plans for us," Stasia said.

"Well not exactly but…" he said.

"I'll pick Stasia up in the morning we'll go shopping, come back and if you two want to do something you can, if not that's ok to."

"That sounds great," Stasia said happily

"Do I not get a say in this?" Kol asked.

"You don't want me to hang out with your sister?" Stasia asked.

"Of course he doesn't," Rebekah said. "Kol's never liked to share."

"Do you want to hang out with Rebekah tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yes but just because I'm going to be shopping with Rebekah doesn't mean I can't still see you before the family thing tomorrow night." Rebekah smiled. Stasia may not have known Kol but a few days but it seemed like she knew exactly what to say.

"Fine," Kol agreed.

"Great I'll pick you up at ten and we'll find you something to wear," Rebekah said.

"Ok then," Kol said. "Lets get out of here its to crowded," Kol told her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Bye," Stasia said to Rebekah as Kol led her away.

* * *

When they got to his car Kol opened the door for her to get inside before going around to the other side

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No."

"You mad at Rebekah?"

"No," he answered.

"You don't want me to hang out with Rebekah?" she asked.

"That's not it," he answered. "Not really."

"Kol just because I'm going shopping with your sister tomorrow doesn't mean I don't have time for you," she said. "I told you that already."

"I know I just…"

"Kol I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't like you," she told him and he looked over at her and started the car and drove off.

When Kol stopped the car they were at a coffee shop. He looked over at Stasia and got out of the car. He opened the door for her and she got out and he led her inside.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"White Chocolate Mocha," she said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No, I'll go find us a table,"

"Ok," he said and Stasia turned around and found an empty table near the back of the coffee shop. Kol glanced over at her and smiled when he saw her take a table in the back away from everyone else. Kol ordered their coffee's and he got a blueberry muffin for Stasia and walked over to the table to join her but stopped when he saw a guy talking to her. An involuntary growl came from his mouth as he walked closer listening to their conversation.

* * *

Stasia was sitting at the table waiting for Kol to join her when a guy walked over.0

"Hey," he said and Stasia glanced up at him.

"Hi," she replied and looked back at her phone.

"You here alone?" he asked and she looked up at him. He had blonde hair and green eyes and he was definitely attractive but he wasn't Kol.

"No," she answered.

"You're here with your boyfriend?"

"I'm on a date but he's not my boyfriend," she told him and he smiled.

"Ah, so I still have a chance."

"Sorry but no," she told him. "I like the guy I'm with and I don't know him that well but he would be upset if he saw me talking to you."

"He would be jealous?" the guy asked.

"Probably so."

"And you're ok with that?" he asked. "Being with a guy that doesn't want you talking to other guys?"

"Its not like that, its just the guys that flirt with me," she told him. "he doesn't like to share."

"Oh," the guy said.

"So it might be a good idea if you left before he got over here," she told him.

"I'm not afraid of him," the guy said confidently.

"Well that's because you don't know him," she said.

"So you're afraid of him?" he asked unsure.

"I have no reason to be afraid of him, you should if you don't leave me alone." She informed him.

"You really want me to go?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Please go," she demanded and the guy held his hands up and walked away.

Stasia let out a relieved sigh and relaxed. Kol sat down across from her a few seconds later.

"Your coffee and I got you a blueberry muffin," he said as he slid them across the table to her. "You like blueberry right?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Thanks."

"You ok?" Kol asked.

"Yeah some guy was flirting with me," she told him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh," Kol said.

"I told him I was with you and that you didn't like to share."

"I don't like to share," he said and she smiled.

"I told him it would be a good idea if he left before you got over here."

"I know," Kol said. "Vampire hearing remember," he added and she nodded.

"Oh yeah," she sighed. "You're not mad?"

"No. You're not afraid of me?" he asked.

"Honestly I think I would be crazy not to be afraid of you."

"Darling, I don't want you to be afraid of me," he told her. "I've never given you a reason to be afraid of me."

"No you haven't," she agreed. " So you like being a vampire?"

"Of course I do," he answered.

"I expected you to answer that way," she sighed. "And you like being vampire better than being human?" she asked

"Each has its own advantages," he said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Being a vampire I'll look like this forever, I'm stronger, faster but you feel things more deeply; love, hate, fear, betrayal," he told her. "More deeply than as a human."

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked. "as a vampire?"

"Yes," he said. "But just because I loved her doesn't mean she loved me." He added softly.

"Kol…"

"Don't," he said.

"Just because I'm only human doesn't mean I don't know what it feels like to love someone and not have them love you back." She told him.

"Are you talking about Damon?" Kol asked.

"No way," she answered.. "I may have had a little crush on Damon but I was never in love with him."

"Who was he then?" Kol asked curiously.

"My ex Hudson." She told him. "And I don't want to talk about him."

"Did he hurt you?" Kol asked furiously.

"Kol I really don't want to talk about him right now," she said. "Please."

"Ok," he said. "So you like me?" he asked and Stasia looked at him and saw he had a smirk on his face.

"You are kind of making it impossible to not like you," she told him.

"Good," he said. "Although I'm sure people have told you I'm not the type of guy you should like."

"How about you and everyone else let me decide if you're the type of guy I should like," she told him.

"I can do that," he said.

"So do you want to fall in love again?" she asked him.

"I don't think love is for me," he told her.

"So no then."

"I'm not planning to fall in love again." He told her.

* * *

Kol drove her home after they finished their coffee. When he got around to her side to open the door he saw her already out of the car and leaning against it.

"You were supposed to wait for me to open the door," he told her as he stepped in front of her.

"Oh I didn't know that was a rule," she said.

"Well it is," he told her.

"Would you like me to get back in the car so you can open the door for me?" she teased, Kol saw her smiling as she said it.

"Darling, don't tease me," he said. "Come on," he said and led her to the door.

* * *

"Someone's outside," Damon said when he heard a car door slam and he flashed to the window and peeked out. "Its Kol and Stasia." He told Alaric and he watched them as they talked beside his car and made their way to the door.

The two of them stopped at the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Kol said.

"Yes Kol."

"Sleep well Darling," he whispered as he leaned down and placed his lips to her forehead.

"Good night Kol." She told him.

"Good night Anastasia," he said and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it, he smirked when he heard her heart start to race. "Till tomorrow." He said and Stasia went inside and leaned against the door and let out a content sigh. She walked through the house.

"So the date must have went well." Damon stated.

"Actually it did," she told him. "I'm seeing him tomorrow to," she added.

"Why would you want to see Kol?" Damon asked.

"Damon…" Alaric said.

"Its fine Uncle Ric I can answer that question," Stasia said. "He may not want me to but I can,."

"Ok then answer," Damon said.

"Well I want to see Kol again because he's smart, he's so attractive," she sighed. "He showed up when he promised, I haven't been with him long but he makes me feel good about myself. I don't feel invisible when I'm with him, because his attention on me." She told him.

"Stasia," Damon said.

"I'm going to bed." She told him and walked away.

"I messed up," Damon sighed.

"Yeah you did," Alaric told him.


	6. meeting the Family

The next morning Stasia got ready to go shopping with Rebekah. She was going to met Kol afterwards so she wanted to make sure she looked ok. So she put on a blue jean skirt and coral lace top with a pair of boots and made her way to the living room to wait for Rebekah.

"Hey," Alaric said when she walked in the living room. "Where are you headed?"

"Shopping with Rebekah for something to wear tonight," she told him.

"So you'll be seeing Kol," he said.

"Yes,"

"Stasia," he sighed.

"Uncle Ric I know you don't like the idea of me being with Kol but if this is a mistake its one you're going to have to let me make."

"I know that, I just wish it wasn't Kol," he admitted.

"I know you do but maybe Kol will surprise you," she told him. "Got to go, Rebekah will be here soon," she told him.

"Be careful," he said.

* * *

When Stasia walked outside, she saw Rebekah pull into her driveway. Stasia walked over to her car and got inside.

"Everything ok?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah"

"You sure?" she asked as she backed out of the driveway and drove off.

"Well I'm pretty sure my uncle thinks me seeing Kol is a mistake," she told her.

"Well what do you think?"

"Right now it doesn't seem like a mistake," she told her. "I just hope its not a mistake." She sighed. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I don't really think its any of my business," she sighed. "Kol doesn't like anyone interfering into his relationships, not that he has many of those."

"I kind of figured that out," she sighed.

When Rebekah got to the mall she parked the car and led Stasia into a store and started pulling dresses off the racks and sent her to try them on. Stasia came out and showed each one to Rebekah.

"You know I hate trying on clothes," she told Rebekah as she sent her back to put on the next one. Stasia put on the next dress. It was a black lace mini dress, that stopped a little above mid thigh. It hugged the curves of her body, she turned around and looked in the mirror. She really liked it. She stepped out of the room and Rebekah looked up.

"What do you think?" she asked as she spun around.

"I think Kol will like it," she told her and Stasia smiled. "But do you like it?"

"I do," she told her.

"Great then go change I'll buy he dress grab you a pair of black shoes and…you probably need food," she said.

"That would be great," Stasia told her.

"We'll get you food and then go back and meet Kol. Nik and Elijah are going to be out all day." She told her.

"Sounds good," she told her.

Not much later Rebekah and Stasia were sitting down to eat.

"So Kol didn't really want me to go shopping with you today did he?"

"You should ask him that," Rebekah told her.

"I did."

"What did he say?"

"Well he really didn't say either way but I don't think he did," she answered.

"You read him well," Rebekah told her.

"I doubt that's true," she sighed.

"What did you say to him?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"That just because I was shopping with you today it didn't mean I didn't have time for him and that I wouldn't be with him if I didn't like him." she told her. "Do you think I'm crazy for liking Kol?"

"Well I think you could be good for him," she told her. "He's not all bad."

"Kol's told me that all the awful things I've heard about him are true," she said. "He hasn't been that way with me."

"I know I just hope when he does show that side you don't run from him."

"Why would I?" she asked.

"Its what girls do with Kol," Rebekah told him. "And when Kol gets his heart broken, people get hurt."

"Rebekah I wouldn't hurt him intentionally," she promised. "Should I be worried he hasn't tried to kiss me?"

"He hasn't tried to kiss you?" Rebekah asked shocked.

"So I guess I should be worried then," she said nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"No," Rebekah said. "Its just not like Kol."

"Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me," she said quietly.

"I highly doubt that's true," Rebekah assured her. "Why don't you kiss him first?"

"What if I do and he really doesn't want to kiss me."

"Well at least you'll know," Rebekah told her.

"Plus I'm used to rejection, so if he did reject me it wouldn't be like it'd be the first time."

"What guy would reject you?" Rebekah asked.

"Most of the ones I know." She told her. "But it doesn't matter," she sighed. "Maybe it's a good thing Kol hasn't kissed me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well because when Kol kisses my hand I feel sparks, when he touches me its like fire and I feel as if I'm being pulled toward him, like even if I wanted to I couldn't run away from him.

"Oh wow!" Rebekah said.

"We should probably get back."

"Ok," Rebekah agreed.

* * *

When the two of them got back Rebekah led her inside and upstairs. They put Stasia's stuff in Rebekah's room.

"You can go ahead and get ready," Rebekah told her. "The bathroom is right down the hall."

"Thanks," she said and Rebekah handed her a bathrobe and the bag with the panties and bra she had bought and Stasia walked out of the room and went into the bathroom. After showering she put on the new white lace bra and panties she had bought and slipped on the robe Rebekah gave her. She walked out of the bathroom to make her way back to Rebekah's room but soon as she stepped out of the bathroom she felt someone grab her and push her into the wall. Stasia looked up and found herself looking into Kol's beautiful brown eyes.

"Kol."

"Anastasia," he smirked and he heard her heart start to race as his eyes roamed her body. "You wearing anything under this robe?" he asked.

"Maybe," she teased and she felt Kol's hands move to her hips before going to the tie on her robe and he started to untie it. "No Kol," she said as pushed his hands away. "I should go get ready," she told him.

"Anastasia," Kol said.

"Kol," she sighed.

"Darling you're beautiful," Kol told her.

"Well you haven't seen me naked," she told him and Kol smirked and stepped closer to her, he reached for the tie on her robe.

"Is that an invitation darling?" he asked smirking.

"No Kol!" she exclaimed. "I'll be ready soon," she told him and turned around and ran to Rebekah's room.

When she walked in Rebekah's room, Rebekah looked over at her.

"Everything ok?" she asked her.

"No," Stasia answered. "You're brother," Stasia told her.

"Yes Kol can be frustrating sometimes," Rebekah told her. "Sit down." She added and Stasia sat down and Rebekah started her make up.

"Can I ask you something about Kol?" she asked her.

"You can ask, I may not be able to give you an answer."

"Ok," Stasia said. "Would Kol care if I wasn't perfect?"

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"Like if my body wasn't perfect like he seems to think it is," she said. "If I had scars or something?"

"I don't think he would care Stasia. He's really not as shallow as everyone thinks he is." Rebekah told her. "But if its bothering you talk to Kol."

"Yeah I guess I should." She sighed.

"Ok well you need to go get your dress on," she told her. "I'm sure Kol has plans for you two before tonight."

"Ok," Stasia said and took her dress from Rebekah and went to change. When she came back she put on the black shoes and stood up.

"Thank you for this," she told her.

"Go have fun, I'll see you in a few hours," Rebekah told her and she smiled and walked to the doors. "His room is at the end of the hall."

"Thanks," Stasia said and walked out of the room and to the end of the hall. She stopped in front of Kol's door and knocked on it. Kol opened the door a few seconds later and saw Stasia on the other side. He let his eyes travel her body, she was beautiful, the dress showed off her legs and her curves.

"Anastasia," he said. "You look beautiful," he told her and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Lets get out of here," he told her and walked out of his room and took her hand in his.

Once they were in his car and on their way to wherever Kol was taking them. Stasia looked over at him.

"Kol," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok," he agreed.

"You say I'm beautiful…"

"Of course you're beautiful," he said. "But that's not a question."

"I know, I'm getting to the question," she told him. "Would you still think I'm beautiful if my body wasn't perfect? If I had scars?"

"I'm guessing you're asking me that because you have scars," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"But I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what happened," he said.

"No, not yet anyway."

"Ok but you know you can tell me anything," he said and she nodded. "But to answer your question, I'll always think you're beautiful no matter what." He told her and she smiled.

"Are we going somewhere in particular?" she asked.

"No but I'm guessing you need dinner," he said and she shrugged.

"I'm good, Rebekah got me something not to long ago."

"Ok then tell me more about you," he said.

"Well if I'm upset I like to eat Ben and Jerry's cake Batter Ice cream." She told him. "What do you want to know?"

"You have a favorite color?" he asked.

"Pink," she answered.

"So is there anywhere you always wanted to go or something you've always wanted to do?" he asked.

"I don't know Kol, I've always wanted to go to New York and see a musical."

"Oh," he said.

"Not exciting enough huh?" she asked but Kol saw she had a slight smile on his face.

"Its fine Darling," he said. "Any particular ones?"

"Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, Aladdin…" she said

"Have you had a lot of boyfriends?" he asked her.

"Well there was Hudson, he's the only serious boyfriend I've had. I've dated but its never worked out."

"Never huh," he said.

"Well you're one of the few guys I've seen more than once." She told him.

"Guess I'm lucky then," he said and she looked over at him and smiled.

"You really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said and she smiled. "Is it hard to believe I like you."

"Honestly Kol, it is,"

"Why?"

"You don't seem like the kind of guy that stays around for long," she told him.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to prove that isn't true."

"I hope so Kol," she said.

* * *

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were waiting for Kol to arrive with his date.

"So do you know anything about this girl Kol is seeing?" Klaus asked Rebekah.

"Actually I've met her," Rebekah told him.

"What is your impression of her?" Elijah asked.

"Well she's sweet, to good for him," Rebekah told them. "But she seems to like him and he seems to like her."

"So do we get a name?" Klaus asked her.

"Not until Kol gets here," she said.

"So we know her?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah," Rebekah smiled. "I think you'll be surprised."

* * *

Kol parked his car outside his house a few minutes later.

"You ready for this?" Kol asked her.

"Not really," she admitted.

"It won't be that bad darling," he said and got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for her. "Lets go." Kol told her and took her hand in his and led her to the door and inside.

"Nik," Kol called out as he led her through the house and into a room where she saw Klaus sitting on the couch. Elijah was pouring a drink and Rebekah was sitting in a chair.

"Kol," Klaus said as he looked over and noticed Stasia with Kol. "Stasia," he added surprised. "She's the girl you're so interested in.

"Yes," Kol smirked.

"You could have just told me Stasia was the girl you like"

"And miss this conversation," Kol smirked as he walked over and poured himself a drink.

"I thought you had better taste than to get involved with my baby brother." Klaus said.

"Well Kol doesn't look like a baby to me," Stasia said and she saw Rebekah smile. "And I do have good taste in guys," she added. "Kol's not that bad," she told that.

"Thank you darling," Kol said and she smiled.

"Just be careful sweetheart," Klaus said.

"I will dimples," she replied and Klaus heard his siblings hold back their laughter and shot them a glare.

"So Stasia why are you dating my brother? " Klaus asked.

"You ask that like you don't believe anyone would want to date your brother," she said.

"Well Kol isn't easy to get along with, he's selfish, egotistical,I could go on," He said.

"Please don't I've already heard all about what everyone thinks of Kol," Stasia said. "And I really don't care what everyone thinks of him and I find Kol very easy to get along with."

"That's a surprise," Klaus replied.

"As to why I'm dating him, he asked."

"So you really expect us to believe no normal human guy asked you out?" Elijah asked her.

"Yes." she said. "The ones who asked me out only wanted to get to Elena and when they realized it wasn't going to happen they dumped me."

"Most guys are stupid darling," Kol told her.

"If you say so," she said.

"I find it hard to believe that a beautiful girl such as yourself has never had a boyfriend," Elijah said.

"I didn't say I'd never had a boyfriend," she told him. "He just wasn't a great boyfriend." she added. "and I really don't like to talk about him"

"Ok," Elijah said.

"Its just part of my life I'd rather forget," she told him.

"We all have things like that in our past," Elijah told her and she nodded. "Those are the things that usually have a way of coming out."

* * *

Kol was finally driving Stasia home after leaving his house.

"So Hudson was the boyfriend you were talking about tonight?" Kol asked.

"You mean the boyfriend I don't want to talk about?' she asked and he nodded. "Yeah."

"Just one question about him," Kol said and she looked over at him.

"What?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Kol its over now, what happened is over there's no point in reliving it."

"So he did," Kol said.

"Kol please, not now."

"If that's what you want."' He said as he pulled in her drive way and parked the car and turned it off.

"It is," she told him

"Ok then," he said and got out of the car and walked around and opened the door. Stasia grabbed her jacket and got out of the car.

"So I can't believe you called Klaus dimples and you're still breathing," he said and she smiled. "Did you see the look on his face when I walked in with you," Kol said chuckling.

"Yeah I saw it," she smiled as they walked onto the porch.

"So you kind of defended me tonight when Klaus said all those things about me," he began.

"Just because those things may be true doesn't mean you're a horrible person all the time," she told him and he smiled.

"I think my favorite thing you said tonight was Kol doesn't look like a baby to me," he said and she laughed.

"Kol," she said and he took her hand in his and pulled her closer.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said and she nodded.

"Sounds great," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well darling," he said and she opened the door and went inside.


	7. The Kiss

**Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favorites and Alerts.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

When Stasia went inside after her date she leaned against the door and smiled. She really liked Kol, a lot more than she should.

"So I guess your date went well."

"Damon," she sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About what?" she asked. "Maybe I don't even want to know." She said and walked away

"Ok I haven't been a very good friend lately," he said and she glanced up at him.

"Oh you think so," she snapped as she turned around. Damon let out a sigh, this usually worked with her, apologizing was all he usually had to do. He walked over and stopped when he was standing in front of her.

"About the ball…"

"Don't Damon," she told him. "You said all you needed to say then." She sighed "You will always love Elena, no one else will ever be good enough for you," she went on rolling her eyes. "And I'm ugly." She said quietly.

"What!" Damon exclaimed. "The first two I probably said but I would never call you ugly Stasia," he told her.

"Well you said I was sweet and considerate, a great dancer and fun but Elena is everything you want, she's so beautiful." She told him.

"And you took that to mean I thought you were ugly," he said.

"How was I supposed to take it?" she asked.

"Stasia you are beautiful and its obvious Kol thinks so," he told her.

"Yeah, he has said that several times," she smiled.

"Don't date Kol," Damon said.

"Damon I…"

"Maybe I was wrong? "

"In general or about something in particular?"

"About Elena being the only girl for me," he said.

"The only reason you want me is because I'm kind of taken," she told him. "If I wasn't with Kol you wouldn't want me." she went on.

"Stasia," he said

"And if I did not date Kol, you'd go back not wanting me." she told him.

"That's not true," he said as he walked over to her and stopped in front of her. "I do want you I just never realized it " he said and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

When Damon kissed her Stasia was to shocked to do anything but after a few seconds she pushed him away.

"NO Damon,"

"Seriously?" he asked surprised, he was positive kissing her would work.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "If this had happened a few days ago I would probably have been happy but after telling me you would only want Elena no Damon. You just think you want me because of Elena ignoring you but you don't." she said and ran upstairs and closed her door as tears fell from her eyes. She had no idea why Damon would do that. She really did like Kol and she knew if she wasn't careful she could end up really falling for him and she didn't really know if he was the kind of guy that would stay around, she hoped he was. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, she walked over and grabbed it from her table and saw it was Kol calling.

* * *

Kol drove away after dropping Stasia off at home. He did actually like her, she was different than a lot of the other girls he had met. She didn't throw herself at him, like other girls, it was kind of refreshing but it made him work harder to get her to go out with him. Kol continued driving home his thoughts on Stasia when suddenly he had a feeling that he should call her so he picked his cell phone up from the passenger seat where he laid it after dropping her off and called her.

Stasia stood up and walked across the room to answer her phone. She looked at the screen and saw Kol was calling her so she took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello," she answered and Kol could tell she was upset.

"What's wrong darling?"

"I'm ok," she told him.

"You don't sound ok" he told her.

"Its not a big deal," she told him.

"I'm coming back," he told her.

"Kol..."

"No arguments darling," he said.

"Ok my window is by the big tree," she told him.

"Be there soon."

* * *

Stasia went to get her pajamas and get changed before Kol got back. She went to the bathroom and changed and washed her face and brushed her teeth before going back to her bedroom.

When she got in her bedroom she locked the door behind her and walked over to her bed just as she heard a knock on the window. She walked over and saw Kol in the tree outside. She opened the window.

"Hey," she said quietly. "If I invite you in you promise not to kill anyone in the house? "

"If thats what you want," he said and she nodded. "Ok then I promise not to kill anyone in the house."

"Well then please come in." she said and Kol jumped in the window and closed it behind him.

"What happened?" Kol asked.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she said.

"Come on princess," Kol said as he wiped her tears with his thumbs and took her hand in his. "Now tell me what happened."

"Damon.," she said and she heard him growl. "Doesn't want me to date you."

" And what did you tell him?" Kol asked.

"That I wasn't going to stop seeing you."

"He didn't like that," Kol sighed as he walked over and sat on her bed.

"He said he was wrong."

"In general or about something in particular?"Kol asked and she laughed.

"I asked him the same thing," she told him. "anyway he said he was wrong about Elena being the only girl for him, he has decided to be interested in me now."

"It's what guys do princess, they don't want something until another guy has it."

"So i don't remember what all was said but basically I told him I wasn't going to stop seeing you and that if I did stop seeing you he'd go back to not wanting me," she sighed. "So he said he wouldn't and that he did want me he just never realized it and he kissed me."

"HE KISSED YOU! " Kol yelled. "Did you like it?" he asked angrily.

"No Kol, I pushed him away." she told him as she walked over to her bed and stood in front of him.. "I don't want Damon anymore, not since I met you."

" Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Good!" Kol said "because I haven't even kissed you yet."

"That's not my fault," she said. "I thought maybe you didn't want to," she said quietly.

"That's not the problem," he said.

"Oh,"

"Anastasia," Kol said and she looked down at him . He grabbed her hips and pulled her to stand between his legs. Kol ran his thumb across her cheek and she leaned closer to him. Kol could hear her heartbeat speed up as he moved closer until he pressed his lips against hers. Stasia gasped it felt like a spark, like fire. Kol ran his hands across her back, over her butt, before grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her so she was straddling his lap. Stasia pulled away to catch her breath as Kol placed kisses along her neck.

"Kol," she moaned and he picked her up and threw her down on the bed moving over her holding his weight off of her with his hands.. Kol leaned down and kissed her slowly moving his lips against hers as he ran his hands down her body. Stasia felt Kol's fingers under the hem of her shirt running across her stomach. Kol pushed her shirt up and pressed his lips to her stomach pushing her shirt up as he kissed up her body until he pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. He looked down at her before kissing her again, every time Kol kissed her it felt like fire running all through her body, it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She found her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling how smooth his skin was, she pulled away and she let her eyes travel across his chest. He was definitely perfect, she thought he was hiding toned abs under his shirt. Kol smirked when he saw how she was looking at him.

"See something you like?" he asked.

"Definitely," she answered and leaned up and kissed his lips. Kol pulled away and sat on the bed. Stasia let out a sigh and sat up beside him. Kol looked over at her. She was just in her bra and pajama bottoms, her hair was everywhere from him running his fingers through it, her eyes were wide and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

"Princess I…" he began and she looked over at him.

"It's ok Kol," she said as she stood up and walked over to get her shirt that she saw laying on the floor.

"What is?" he asked as she turned around and he looked at her. He could see scars on her stomach and one that ran down the length of her side. He wondered how she got them but he knew not to ask now.

"If you didn't like kissing me its ok," she said.

"Did it feel like I didn't like kissing you?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to her.

"No," she said quietly. "I've never felt anything like that from kissing someone," she told him.

"Ok then," he said. "Because I liked kissing you," he told her and she smiled and put her shirt on. Kol walked over and picked his shirt on and started buttoning it up.

"Now, I'll call you in the morning and see you tomorrow," he told her and she walked over to him.

"Ok" she said and Kol leaned down and touched his lips to hers and then he opened her window and jumped into the tree.

* * *

When Kol got back home his siblings were waiting for him, to discuss Stasia.

"I guess you three are waiting on me,' he stated. "So go on and tell me what do you think of her?" Kol asked. "Go ahead and tell me, you don't like her…"

"Well she's probably way to good for you," Klaus said.

"She's not your usual type," Elijah added.

"She's actually one of the few people in this town that I like," Klaus told him.

"Yeah I like her to," Rebekah said. "She's not like everyone else she's not judgmental like most people." She told him. "I agree with Nik probably to good for you."

"Don't mess it up Kol," Elijah said. "She seems to like you."

"I'm trying not to mess it up," he told them.

* * *

The next morning Stasia dressed in jeans and an Iron man t-shirt. She went downstairs for breakfast and saw her uncle was awake.

"Morning," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said and followed her. "I want to talk to you."

"Alright."

"So things with Kol are going ok?" he asked.

"Yes they are," she smiled.

"He's treating you ok?"

"Uncle Ric, Kol hasn't done anything wrong," she told him. "He's been great."

"Ok then," he sighed as Damon walked in.

"Damon," Alaric said. Stasia rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee and walked out the back door.

"I need to talk to her," Damon said and he followed her out the back door.

"Stasia," Damon said.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked.

"You have plans with Kol today?" he asked.

"Yes, he's going to call me and let me know when he'll be here to pick me up." She told him.

"Or you could ditch him and hang out with me," Damon told her and she sat her coffee down.

"No Damon," she told him as he stepped closer. She looked up at him.

"Stasia, I'll even get rid of Kol for you," he told her.

"I don't want you to get rid of Kol," she told him and Damon let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You want to be with me today, forget about Kol, call him and tell him you can't see him." he said and Stasia pushed him away.

"What the Hell Damon!" she yelled. "Are you trying to compel me?" she asked.

"Damn it, I forgot Compulsion doesn't work on you," he said.

"I can't believe you tried to compel me," she said and Damon saw her eyes fill with tears as she walked past him but he grabbed her arm, she turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Stasia, you shouldn't be with Kol," he told her.

"Who should I be with because you never wanted me before now," she told him and he squeezed her arm.

"OW! Damon that hurts," she said.

"Stasia I…."

"Leave me alone Damon," she said and she ran inside and to her room and slammed the door. She couldn't believe Damon had tried to compel her. She walked over and grabbed her cell phone and called Kol.

* * *

Kol had just stepped in his bedroom after finishing his shower when his phone started to ring. He walked over and picked it up and saw it was Stasia calling him.

"Good morning beautiful," Kol answered.

"Morning Kol," she said.

"You Ok Princess," he asked.

"I'm fine I just….Are you busy?"

"Of course not," he said. "I have to make a stop and then I'll be there to get you." He told her. "Give me thirty minutes."

"Ok," she said.

"And you can tell me why you're upset," he said.

"Kol I…."

"I just know princess, I'll be there soon."

* * *

Stasia quickly changed into a pink shirt and brushed her hair again and put on some lip gloss and mascara before grabbing her purse and going downstairs and out the front door. She sat down on the porch to wait for Kol. She had only been sitting there a few seconds when the door opened and someone sat beside her

"Uncle Ric," she sighed. "Damon's still here?"

"He's inside," Alaric told her.

"What's his problem lately?" she asked.

"He's Damon," Alaric said.

"That's not an excuse Uncle Ric," she told him. "He's being more of a jerk than usual, ever since the ball and I've been going out with Kol."

"I think that is Damon's problem," Alaric told her.

"Kol?"

"You and Kol," Alaric told her.

"Damon is the one who ignored me at the ball, I would have been miserable all night if it hadn't been for Kol."

"I know you would have," Alaric said. "And I am glad Kol was able to make your night not miserable," he told her. "I just think Damon's finally realized how amazing and beautiful you are now that he can't have you," he told her. "Guys are like that, not wanting something until another guy has it."

"Kol said that to," she said.

"Well Kol's right this time, guys are like that," Alaric told her.

"But I like Kol and the sooner Damon realizes that the better off we'll all be." She told him and they looked up as Kol pulled into their driveway.

"There's Kol, I'll be back later."

"Ok, have fun, but not to much fun." He told her.

"Bye Uncle Ric," she said and walked towards Kol's car. Alaric watched as Kol got out and walked to the passenger side with her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah its fine," she assured him and he stepped closer to her.

"I don't believe that," he said and she looked up at him. Kol ran his finger over her cheek. "You can tell me anything you want I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you so far," she said and Kol smiled.

"Good," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers and then opened the door for her to get inside.

"So what has you so upset?" Kol asked.

"Damon," she told him.

"Why is he always the reason you're upset."

"Its not like that Kol," she sighed. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"The park," he answered as he kept driving.

* * *

A few minutes later he parked his car at the park and the two of them got out and Kol grabbed the bag from the bag and then took her hand in his. Kol led her through the park , he stopped by a tree and sat down pulling her with him.

"Now," he said. "I remember you saying something about ice cream when you're upset," he said and pulled a carton of Ben and Jerry's cake batter ice cream and a spoon out of a bag.

"You bought me ice cream," she said surprised.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thank you," she said and opened it and took a bite.

"Now what happened?" he asked.

"Damon wanted me to stay with him today instead of going out with you," she sighed.

"I'm guessing there's more than just that."

"He tried to compel me," she told him as she took a bite of ice cream.

"What do you mean tried?" Kol asked.

"I can't be compelled,"

"No idea why?" he asked.

"No I don't. I don't know if an original could compel me either."

"We can try," Kol said.

"Ok," she said and Kol stood up pulling her with him. He turned so he was looking at her.

"You want to kiss me," he said and she smiled and slid her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck.

"You could compel me to do something I don't want to do." She said and he smirked and leaned down and kissed her. Stasia pulled herself closer to him as they kissed, She felt his hands running over her body, he ran his tongue over her lips and her lips parted and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. When she felt his tongue touch hers a moan escaped her mouth making Kol pull her even closer to him. Kol pulled away and touched his forehead to hers.

"Lets try again," he told her and she looked up at him. Kol looked into her eyes. "Turn around and walk away from me. You want nothing more to do with me and you never want to see me again. Forget about me." Kol told her. After he said those words he waited to see what she would do, hoping she really couldn't be compelled.

"Not going to happen," she said and Kol smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

"So you can't be compelled even by an original," Kol said. "You can't be just human then."

"What else would I be?" she asked.

"I don't know princess but we'll figure it out." He promised.

"What would you have done if it had worked?"

"Compelled you to remember me," he told her.

"Good," she said and sat down and picked her ice cream back up and took a bite.

"So what is about eating ice cream when you're upset that makes you feel better?" he asked her.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It just does," she added and took a bite. "You want some?" she asked as she held the spoon out to him.

"Sure," he said and took a bite. "That is good." He added. "So do you need dinner?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she told him as she put the top on her ice cream and sat it down before scooting closer to him and laying her head on his chest. Kol slid an arm around her. He took his other hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Kol," she said.

"Yes Princess," he said and she turned to look at him.

"Princess, that's different," she said.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"Well I like having something only you call me," she said and Kol smiled.

"Well I'm also the only one who calls you Anastasia," she said.

"Yeah you are," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Its nothing," she told him.

"Anastasia, I can tell something is bothering you."

"Its just the last guy I dated, the last guy I went out with more than once, that I was serious with…Its…"

"Hudson right?" Kol asked.

"yeah," she smiled. "The last time I was in a serious about a guy I got hurt," she told him.

"I don't know what he did to you because you won't tell me but do you think I would hurt you like he did?"

"I hope not," she said. "You are definitely a lot more dangerous than he is but you haven't hurt me yet."

"And I don't intent to," he told her and leaned over and touched his lips to hers. "Come on," he said and stood up. Stasia grabbed her ice cream and placed her hand in Kol's and he pulled her up. Kol ran his hands up her arms and that's when he saw it a bruise on her upper right arm.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What?"

"You have a bruise," he said as he ran his fingers over the bruise. "what happened."

"Its nothing Kol," she assured him.

"Anastasia, its not nothing," he said. "Should I be asking who did this instead?" he asked.

"Kol," she sighed.

"Tell me what happened."

"Damon grabbed my arm when we arguing and I tried to walk away from him," she told him.

"So Damon did this to you," he said angrily. "Does Alaric know?"

"No he doesn't."

"I don't think he'd be happy his best friend left a bruise on you."

"Kol..."

"He has to know."

"Promise you won't fight with Damon?"

"Anastasia," he growled.

"Kol, promise me you won't fight with Damon about this,"

"Even if he throws the first punch?"

"If he throws the first punch then he deserves what he gets " she told him.

"Fine princess I promise."


	8. Confrontation

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

When Kol dropped Stasia off a couple of hours later he walked her to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow. We'll spend all day together if you want."

"Sounds good to me." she said and Kol smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. Stasia slid her arms around him as she felt his hands go to her hips and pull ber closer she felt his tongue run across her lips just as the front door opened.

Damon was still at Alaric's. He had been there sulking since Stasia left. He had no idea what she saw in Kol. He knew he would be better for her but Alaric was right, it was his fault that the guy with Stasia wasn't him. He had messed up. He was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard a door slam. He walked to the window and looked out and saw Kol walking her to the door. He watched as they stopped and talked and then he saw Kol lean down and kiss her. He expected her to push him away so he was surprised when he saw her run her hands up his chest and wrap them around his neck and Kol grab her hips and pull her closer and she just let him kiss her and seemed like she enjoyed it. Not wanting to see anymore he stormed over to the door and yanked it open. He saw them pull apart.

"I was wondering if you were going to come up for air" he snapped.

"We're you spying on me? " Stasia asked angrily.

"I'm glad I was," Damon told her. "you should get inside"

"No!" she exclaimed. "maybe I'm not ready to come in."

"well I believe you've said goodbye to Kol," he told her and grabbed her arm. "Come inside," he said. Kol laid his hand over Damon's.

"It would be a good idea if you got your hands off her," Kol informed him, Stasia could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"Maybe you should make me," Damon said.

"I would love to," Kol said angrily.

"GUYS STOP!" Stasia yelled and Alaric came running in.

"What is going on? " he asked as he saw Kol with his hand on Damon's and Damon with his hand on Stasia's arm. "Ok both of you need to calm down," Alaric said. "Kol get your hand off Damon. Damon you get your hand off my niece." he told them and they did.

"So anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Its nothing Uncle Ric," she assured him. "Damon just interrupted my date."

"Your date is over," Damon informed her.

"And you don't tell me what to do," she fumed.

"Stasia I..."

"No Damon I don't want to hear it," she told him. "You are supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend and that's why I am telling you that you're making a bad decision."

"And Kol is the bad decision?"

"Of course he is." Damon said as if it was obvious.

"I may be a lot of things Salvatore and I may not be good enough for Anastasia in everyone's eyes, even my own families but I would never hurt her intentionally.

"Yeah right" Damon said.

"Oh and I guess you didn't tell Alaric what you did today did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Alaric asked Kol.

"You know how Damon tried to compel her to stay with him today and forget about me" Kol told him.

"Really Damon?" Alaric asked but he didn't respond.

"So I guess you didn't tell him how you grabbed her arm and now there's a bruise there." Kol said. "you're lucky I don't kick your ass for even thinking you had the right to touch her." Kol fumed.

"I'd like to see you try," Damon said as Kol stepped forward but Stasia stepped in front of him. When she looked up at Kol she could see him struggling to stay in control. She reached up and placed her hands on his face.

"Kol," she said

"Stasia maybe you should step away from him" Alaric said calmly.

"Uncle Ric he won't hurt me." Stasia told him but her eyes never left Kol's.

"You remember what you promised me?"

"Of course I do princess," he said. "I remember everything we say to each other."

"So I'm going to walk you to your car," she told him. "Ok."

"Ok Anastasia."

"Take your time, I'm going to talk to Damon."

"Ok Uncle Ric," Stasia said. "come on Kol," she said and Damon and Alaric watched as she took Kol's hand in hers and he laced his fingers with hers and they walked to his car.

"Inside Damon," Alaric told him.

* * *

Stasia and Kol stopped at his car.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok," he told her.

"And you're not mad at me for stopping you back there?" she asked him.

"No, not really, I would love to hit Damon but I don't want to break a promise to you."

"Thank you," Stasia said softly. "I'll call you later after I talk with my uncle," she told him and he nodded and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"We still have a date tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yes Kol," she assured him.

"You should have let me hit him."

"Kol no I don't want boyfriend and my friend fighting."

"Did you call me your boyfriend?" he asked smiling.

"Well I…um…I guess I did," she said quietly and looked down.

"Its ok princess," he told her and placed his hand under her chin. "I like knowing you think of me like that and that you're only mine." He told her and kissed her lips. Stasia wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer to him..

"So does this mean you're only mine, I don't like to share either Kol."

"Yes Princess," he said and kissed her again. "So what if Damon throws the first punch? I can still hit him if he throws the first punch?"

"Well if he's that dumb go ahead and hit him."

"Good," he smiled.

"I should get inside." She told him and Kol watched her walk away and go inside her house.

* * *

"Ric…" Damon began.

"You don't get to talk right now Damon, you're going to listen." He told him. "First of all I can't believe you tried to compel Stasia to stay with you and stay away from Kol. She's happy Damon, happier than I've seen her in a long time." He told him and Damon let out a sigh and walked over and sat on the couch. "I can't believe you left a bruise on her arm Damon."

"That was an accident, I didn't mean to hurt her," Damon said.

"But you do Damon," he said. "I don't think Kol is going anywhere anytime soon so you are going to have to get over whatever is going on with you."

"Ric I…."

"You know the only thing that kept Kol from hitting you was Stasia," Alaric told him,.

"Whatever," Damon said and looked away.

"Damon you know how dangerous Kol is…"

"Which is why Stasia shouldn't date him," Damon pointed out.

"I honestly believe Kol won't hurt her but I also believe he wants to kill anyone who hurts her so be careful." He said as the door opened and Stasia walked inside.

"Stasia," Alaric said

"Uncle Ric," she said.

"Kol leave," Damon said angrily.

"Yes he's gone," Stasia told him. "So what the hell is your problem?" she asked. "Kol hasn't done anything wrong," she told him. "And you intentionally try to pick a fight with him." she said. "You know what I don't even want to talk to you right now, I'm going to my room." She added and walked away.

"Stasia, I'll be there in a few minutes." Alaric told her.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Damon you need to figure out how not to hurt Stasia, talk to her without yelling or leaving bruises on her," he told him. "I promise Damon if you leave another bruise on my niece, Kol will be he least of your problems." He told him. "Now I'm going to talk to her."

* * *

When Stasia went upstairs she changed clothes and sat on her bed and pulled her phone out, she was going to call Kol when someone knocked on her door.

"Its open," she said and Alaric opened the door and walked inside.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Uncle Ric," she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened with you and Damon when we were talking earlier today?" he asked her. "Why didn't you tell me he tried to compel you and that he grabbed you?" he asked.

"Because Damon's your friend Uncle Ric," she told him.

"You're my niece and I do care about what happens to you," he told her. "And I shouldn't have to hear about what happened from Kol."

"I know Uncle Ric and the bruise wasn't there when I left earlier, if Kol hadn't saw it and asked about it, I probably wouldn't have even noticed it really."

"Stasia, its obvious Kol likes you a lot," he told her and she nodded.

"I know," she said quietly. "I like him to Uncle Ric," she told him.

"I can tell you do," he said. "Damon will get over it." He told her.

"I hope so. Damon and I can only be friends if he gets past me being with Kol." She told him. "Damon was just a crush, Kol feels like something more." She told him. "And I really want to see what I can have with Kol."

"I don't like Kol but I understand you wanting to be with him but…"

"I can take care of myself Uncle Ric, plus I can't be compelled, so I'll be ok."

"Stasia we don't know if an original can compel you are not," he told her. "they are stronger than a normal vampire."

"They can't, I asked Kol to try when I told him what Damon did and it didn't work." She told him.

"Oh," he said. "What did he compel you to do?"

"Forget about him," she told him. "I asked him to compel me to do something I didn't want to do."

"Well at least I know you're with him because you want to be."

"Yeah I am," she smiled.

"I also know the only reason Kol didn't do anything to Damon was because you asked him not to"

"Yeah unless Damon is dumb enough to throw the first punch." she told him.

"Well I'll get out of your way," he told her and stood up. "Get some rest."

"You to Uncle Ric." She said and he smiled and walked out of her room.

* * *

When Alaric went downstairs Damon was still there.

"I want to talk to her now," Damon said as he stood up.

"Wait until tomorrow Damon," Alaric told him.

"Fine," he agreed but it was clear he wasn't happy about it. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

When he was gone Stasia picked her phone up and called Kol.

"Hey Princess," Kol answered. "So how did everything thing go?"

"Well Uncle Ric was upset he had to hear what happened from you and I didn't tell him"

"You should have told him"

"I know Kol," she sighed. "So where are you?"

"I'm just driving around"

"You can come back over if you want."

"Ok, I'll be right there," he said.

"Ok see you soon." she said and got off her bed and locked her bedroom door.

It was a few minutes later when there was a knock on the window, Stasia walked over and opened her window and Kol jumped through it and into her room, closing it behind him. He turned to look at Stasia.

"So we were interrupted earlier," he told her and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"And you were hoping to pick up where we left off." She said and he smirked. Kol placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"You have objections," he said.

"No," she said as she slid her arms around his neck. Kol leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away from her, Stasia looked up at him.

"Kol, you ok?" she asked quietly. She could see veins appearing under his eyes.

"Fine," he said and turned away from her.

"Kol," she said as she stepped closer to him and laid her hand on his back. "have you fed recently?" she asked.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I should probably go."

"No, Kol," she said. "Can you…Do you think…If you think you can pull away, you can have my blood." She told him and he turned around.

"You mean that?" he asked.

"If you think you can and not kill me then yes I do," she said. "I trust you, I know you can have control if you want to."

"Of course I can," he told her. "We can try," he said and he led her over to her bed and sat down on it. He pulled Stasia so she was straddling his lap. "try to relax, it will hurt less," he told her and she nodded.

"I'll try." She said as Kol started placing kisses along her neck, he stopped to kiss her lips before kissing her neck again, she felt him start to nibble on her neck lightly and then she felt his fangs pierce her neck and she gasped, her first instinct was to fight him, but she felt Kol's hands rubbing her back and she started to relax.

When Stasia's blood hit his tongue he had to fight back a moan, it tasted amazing. It was sweet, pure, clean, amazing. No ordinary human blood tasted this amazing. He wasn't even realizing how much blood he was drinking.

"Kol," Stasia whispered be he kept drinking. "Kol," she said more loudly again and this time Her voice made him come back to his senses. He pulled away, licking a trail of blood on her neck. Stasia looked at him. Kol laid his hand against her cheek.

"Anastasia," he said quietly.

"I'm ok Kol." She said and got off his lap but when she tried to stand she almost fell.

"I took to much," Kol said and he helped her sit on the bed. "Princess," he whispered and he bit his wrist and held it out.

"No," she said and pushed his wrist away.

"I took more than I should have," he said softly. "It will help," he told her holding his wrist out.

"Fine," she sighed and placed her lips against his wrist. After she drank a few drops Kol stopped her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said softly. "Thanks," she said and Kol leaned over and touched his lips to hers. Stasia slid her arms around his neck and leaned into him. She felt Kol's hands running over her back and through her hair before he tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her to him. Kol pulled away and placed kisses along her neck.

"Kol" she moaned as he kissed her lips again. Stasia pulled herself so she was straddling his lap as they kissed. She ran her fingers over his arms and down his sides to the hem of his shirt. She pulled away to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the ground before pressing her lips to his again. Kol pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. Stasia ran her hands over Kol's chest.

"Kol I…."

"Its ok Princess," he told her and she climbed out of his lap.

"its just…I haven't even known you that long and I've never felt like this." She told him as he stood up and walked over to her. "I get to carried away when I'm with you." She said quietly. Kol ran his fingers across her cheek.

"Anastasia," he said softly, she looked up at him. He twirled her hair around his finger as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She felt his hands running over her body and across her butt before grabbing the back of her thighs and picking her up. Stasia wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed. Kol walked across the room and sat on her bed. Stasia pulled away as Kol ran his hands down her sides and to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor before pressing his lips to hers again. He grabbed her hips and tossed her onto her bed and moved over her. Kol looked down at her. He saw the scars on her stomach and he ran his fingers gently over them and then over to the one that ran down her side and gently ran his finger over it.

"Kol," she said quietly grabbing his hands and pushing them off of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"No one's ever really touched my scars or seen them," she told him.

"Princess I already told you, I'll always think your beautiful," he told her and leaned down and pressed his lips to the scars on her stomach.

"Kol," Stasia gasped as she felt his lips kiss her scars and then kiss up her body before kissing her lips.

"Anastasia," he whispered, she looked up at him and ran her thumb across his lips. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Kol pulled away and laid down next to her. Stasia rolled to her side and looked down at him. She ran her fingers across his chest. No girl had ever affected him this way before, from a simple touch. He already knew he would do anything for her. He had never liked just kissing a girl, he was always ready for more than that right away. With Stasia kissing was enough, he enjoyed the kissing. Kol grabbed her hand that was touching his chest and laced her fingers with his. Kol ran his finger down the scar on her side.

"Kol," she said as she tried to pull away.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?" he asked and she pulled her hand from his grasp and got out of bed. She walked over and picked her shirt up off the floor and put it on. Kol got off the bed and picked his shirt up and slipped it on.

"Princess," he said as he walked over to her. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?"

"One day I think I will but not now," she told him.

"Does anyone know what happened to you?"

"My mom," she answered as she turned around and looked up at him.

"That's it?" he asked surprised. "Damon and Alaric don't know."

"No," she said quietly.

"This is something I really want to forget but you've proven I can trust you so far and one day maybe I can trust you with what happened to me."

"I hope you will," he said and leaned down and kissed her. "I should go"

"You don't have to," she told him.

"As much as I would love to stay all night with you, I can't."

"Why?" she asked. "Because the only thing we would be doing is sleeping?"

"That has nothing to do with it," Kol told her. "I have some things I need to do in the morning but I will see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure Kol," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told him and waked out of her bedroom shutting the door behind her.


	9. The Gift

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites**

**Please Review**

* * *

When Stasia left Kol stared at the closed door. No girl had ever walked out on him. Kol walked over and sat down on her bed and waited for her to get back. He didn't really know what happened.

Stasia went downstairs and fixed herself something to drink and then went back to her room. When she walked inside she locked the door behind her and let out a sigh. She turned around and jumped when she saw Kol sitting on her bed.

"Kol." She said. "I thought you were leaving."

"I was but you just walked out without saying goodbye," he told her.

"Oh," she said as she walked over and sat her cup on the table by her bed.

"Princess."

"What Kol?" she asked.

"I really can't stay with you tonight," Kol told her as he stood up and walked over to her "No matter how much I would love to wake up beside you and for you to be the first thing I see."

"Its fine Kol," she said quietly.

"Soon I promise," he told her.

"Even if all we're doing is sleeping next to each other?" she asked.

"Yes Princess," he told her and leaned down and kissed her. "I know you're not ready for more with me yet."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I can just tell," he told her as he brushed her hair away from her face and she shook her head and walked away.

"Anastasia," he said and she turned around.

"I know you're not used to waiting," she told him. "And I'm not as experienced as other girls you've been with."

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked.

"Is that a problem for you if I am?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"No of course not," he said as he placed his hands on her arms. "I really don't want you to do something just because you think I want you to."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said. "And I've never said that to anyone and meant it.," he told her and she smiled. "But I want you to want to want to be with me and when we do sleep together it will be because you want to not because I want you to."

"Kol," she whispered as she placed her hand against his cheek.

"Now I do have to go, I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Ok Kol." She agreed and Kol kissed her lips before jumping out the window.

* * *

The next morning when Stasia went to the kitchen for breakfast Alaric was cooking pancakes.

"What are you doing?" Stasia asked.

"Making pancakes for breakfast," he told her. "Sit down."

"Uncle Ric I…"

"Sit down Stasia," he said firmly and Stasia knew from his tone not to argue with him, she sat at the kitchen table. Alaric walked over with two plates of pancakes and forks a few minutes later. Then he brought over syrup and juice as well and sat down and the two of then started to eat.

"So why the pancake breakfast?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked.

"I slept good," she answered.

"And Kol?"

"I guess he slept ok," she said confused. "Do vampires even sleep?"

"I know Kol was here last night," Alaric told her and Stasia stopped eating and put her fork down.

"Ok."

"You two aren't exactly quiet." Alaric told her.

"He didn't stay over night," she told him.

"But you invited him in," Alaric pointed out.

"He's not going to hurt either one of us Uncle Ric," she told him.

"Stasia, Things with you and Kol seem to be moving fast."

"Uncle Ric, Kol and I haven't done anything besides kiss." She told him.

"Really?" he asked and Stasia knew he didn't believe her.

"Yes Uncle Ric, Kol and I have only kissed."

"Its just considering Kol's reputation, its hard to believe."

"I'm still a virgin Uncle Ric!" she exclaimed. "And Kol just…he's…."

"Pressuring you," Alaric said angrily.

"No, not at all, he just seems to know I'm not ready for all that with him yet." She said. "I don't know how he knows without me telling him but he seems to just know."

"Well I like Kol a little more now," he said. "He makes you happy."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Well at least you're happy," he said.

"Kol's…."

"Kol treats you well and that's all that matters." Alaric told her and she nodded. "Tell him to use the front door," he told her. "At least I'll know he's here."

"You'll know he's here anyway," she told him.

"I guess so," Alaric sighed. "Talk to Damon."

"Is he going to be less of a jerk?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Alaric said honestly.

"I'm not going to stop seeing Kol," she told him.

"I know you're not and I know how frustrating Damon can be…"

"Uncle Ric, Damon only thinks he wants me because he can't be with me now and I'll always be Damon's second choice. The girl he wanted because Elena chose Stefan," she told him. "I'm Kol's first choice. Since the day we met he's never made it a secret he wanted to go out with me, it just took me a while to sat yes." She told him as she continued to eating.

"Ric!"

"Damon," Stasia said shaking her head.

"Stasia," Damon said. "I was hoping we could talk," he said.

"I have to go anyway," Alaric said as he stood up. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"Probably not," Stasia told him.

"Ok, just be careful."

"I always am Uncle Ric." She said.

* * *

When he was gone Damon looked over at Stasia.

"So you have plans with Kol?" Damon asked.

"At some point I do," she told him.

"Oh," he said and walked away.

"Damon," she said as she followed him. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're always with him," Damon told her.

"Yeah, we're dating, Kol's my boyfriend so I'm going to be with him a lot."

"Oh so things are serious with you two," Damon said and she nodded.

"Yes."

"I just don't get it," he said. "Why Kol?"

"Because he keeps his promises, he's always here when he says he's going to be, he treats me well, he's attractive and charming and funny and I don't feel invisible when I'm with him." she said. "He tells me I'm beautiful."

"You are beautiful," Damon told her.

"So you say now," she told him.

"Stasia I…." he said as her cell phone rang. "I'm sure that's Kol," he snapped as she pulled it from her pocket. It was Kol.

"Give me a minute." She said. "Hello."

"Hey princess," Kol said. "So I should be there around five today."

"Sounds good," she said. "I'll see you then."

"Sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Dream of me?"

"I had no dreams of you whatsoever Kol," she smiled.

"Well I may just have to see if I can change that."

"How can you influence my dreams if you can't even compel me?"

"There are other ways."

"Will I like these other ways?" she asked.

"I'm sure you will."

"Sounds tempting," she sighed.

"See you tonight beautiful," he said and Stasia hung up and turned around and saw Damon scowling at her.

"What?"

"Forget I was here?" he snapped.

"Damon I thought you wanted to talk."

"I'll be back later," he told her and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Ok," she said and shook her head.

* * *

Later that night Stasia was on her date with Kol. The two of them were having dinner.

"So my uncle wanted me to tell you something."

"What?"

"Use the front door." She told him. "Apparently he knows you've been in my room and that I invited you in."

"How did he know?"

"Apparently we're not quiet." She told him and Kol smirked.

"Was he mad?"

"No, after we talked he was ok and he sees how well you treat me and how happy I am with you."

"Good," he said. "I got you a present," he told her and pulled a box from his pocket.

"Kol," she said. "Why?"

"Just because I can." He said. "Rebekah helped me." He told her and handed her the box and Stasia took it from him and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet.

"Kol," she sighed. "Its beautiful." She told him.

"It has a princess crown on it because I call you princess, it has an A on it because your name is Anastasia and a hamburger because we met outside the grill."

"I love it," she said and handed him the bracelet and then held her arm out. "Put it on."

"I'm glad you like it," Kol told her as he put the bracelet on her wrist. "And there's plenty of space to add to it."

"Add to it," she said.

"As we do things together," he told her.

"That sounds great," she smiled.

* * *

A couple hours later Kol was dropping Stasia off at home. He opened the door for her to get out and Stasia leaned against the car, Kol stood in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I really do love my bracelet Kol," she told him. "Its probably the nicest gift I've ever got."

"Your ex didn't buy you stuff?" he asked.

"No," she sighed. "He wasn't that great, I've already told you that."

"I know princess," he said. "Your birthday is next week."

"I know Kol," she sighed and pulled her hands from his grasp and wrapped them around his neck. Kol leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Stasia pulled herself closer to him as Kol grabbed her hips. He ran his tongue across her lips and slipped his tongue past her lips when they parted. Stasia moaned when she felt Kol's tongue touch hers and he pushed her into the car. Kol pulled away giving her a second to breath before kissing her again He felt Stasia's fingers running through his hair and across his back and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his mouth. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Anastasia," he said and pulled back to look at her, her hair was messed up where he had tangled his fingers in it and her lips were swollen from kissing him. He could hear her heart racing and see the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

"Kol," she said breathless and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again, just as their lips touched someone cleared their throat behind them and Kol instinctively pulled her closer and they turned and saw Damon standing there.

"Damon," Stasia said. "What are you doing?"

"Well I came by to see you but clearly you're busy," he said.

"Damon don't," she said quietly.

"Well I can see you're enjoying yourself with the original man whore," Damon snapped. "Although I did expect more of you than to make out with him in your driveway where anyone can see."

"I don't care if people see me with Kol," she told him.

"Obviously," he said. "You sleeping with him already?"

"That is none of your business," she said upset.

"He's probably sleeping around with who knows how many other girls," he said and she heard Kol growl beside her. "He's not going to be a faithful boyfriend," Damon told her and she felt Kol start to move.

"I'M not seeing other girls," he said angrily.

"Don't Kol," she said and he turned to look at her. She took her hand in his and he felt his anger melt away, that was new, it had never happened before. "Damon is in not listening jackass mode and he won't hear anything you say." She told him. "I know you're not cheating on me, I trust you ."

"I know," he said.

"Damon I'll be in in a minute if you want to go in and wait," she told him. "Alaric's home." She told him and he looked between the two of them.

"Fine," he agreed and stormed off, slamming the door when he got inside.

"You should have just let me hit him," Kol told her.

"Kol, I don't want you beating up Damon any more than I want him beating you up." She said and he smiled.

"OK," he said.

"Kol I know you don't like me asking you not to beat Damon up but I appreciate you listening to me." she told him.

"I know Princess," he sighed "I'll call you later."

"I should get inside anyway."

"Yeah I guess so," he sighed. "Good night princess," he whispered and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Good night Kol," she said and Kol walked her to the door and waited for her to get inside before going to his car and driving away.


	10. Me or Him

**Thanks to everyone who added my story to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

When Damon walked inside he slammed the door making Alaric rush in from the kitchen.

"Damon," he said. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stasia's outside making out with Kol in the front yard," he said angrily.

"That bothers you," Alaric stated.

"I think I should be more worried that it doesn't bother you." Damon snapped.

"Damon it does bother me but Kol hasn't hurt her and she's happy." He told him. "Happier than I've seen in her in a long time and Kol seems to have a lot to do with it."

"And you're just content to let her hang out with original vampires?" Damon asked.

"Damon, don't cause trouble," Alaric sighed. "Just be her friend," he said. "Don't act like a jealous ex boyfriend, because that is how you're acting."

"I'm not jealous," he said stubbornly.

"Sit down," Alaric ordered and Damon let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch. "So tell me what's going on?"

"Stasia is with him all the time," Damon complained.

"And she used to spend some of that time with you," Alaric stated.

"Well yeah but I'm not jealous," he said stubbornly.

"Damon I'm not sure Stasia would have dated you anyway."

"Thanks a lot," Damon said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because she knows how you feel about Elena," Alaric told him. "And I know she would feel like she was second choice if you asked her out." He added

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah considering all the times you've stood her up for Elena," he told him. " Kol's attention was on her from the second he saw her at the dance, Probably before that. You asked her to be your date and then you ignored her most of the night for Elena" he pointed out.. "all your problems with Stasia have Elena at the root," he told him. "I don't think Kol is the problem," he added. "Right now anyway." He said.

"He'll mess up eventually, show who he really is," Damon told him. "Kol doesn't have any good in him at all."

"If I'm not mistaken Damon we all thought that about you to," Alaric pointed out and Damon grunted and looked away. "And sometimes you just need someone to help you find the good in you," he added as the door opened and Stasia walked in.

"Hey," she said and Alaric looked over at her and smiled.

"Have a good time?" he asked.

"Actually I did," she smiled.

"Well you were obviously having a good time when I showed up," Damon said.

"Damon," Alaric said warning him.

"Its ok," she told him. " Because I was having a good time," she said. "And if you came here to talk to me stop being such a jerk or we won't talk."

"Stasia, did you have dinner?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, Kol took me somewhere," she told him. "He's actually really good at remembering I need to eat."

"Well then, I'll leave you two then," he said and went back into the kitchen. Stasia looked at Damon waiting for him to say something but he never did so she let out a frustrated growl and turned around and walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Stasia stormed away from Damon not believing what a jerk he was being. He was mad at her for having a boyfriend. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. She brushed her teeth and hair and washed her face before going back to her room. She sat on her bed and let out a sigh. Damon was her friend and she hated him and Kol didn't get along but she wasn't going to cut either one of them out of her life for the other. Damon's problem was he knew Stasia would always forgive him for what he did and how he acted, she thought he probably somehow knew about the feelings she had for him but Kol had taken that away and though she would always love Damon as a friend, Kol was the guy who filled her thoughts and that she was slowly falling for. Stasia let out a sigh and sat on her bed. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

Damon stared at the stairs where Stasia had just stormed away from him. He let out a sigh and stood up and walked up the stairs. He stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Stasia," Damon said. "Can we talk please?"

"Come in," she said and Damon opened the door and walked inside.

"Stasia," he said and she looked up at him. "I'm not going to pretend I'm happy you're dating Kol, I wish you weren't dating him." He told her. "I believe you deserve better."

"Damon," she sighed. "Kol makes me happy and he treats me really well." She told him. "He's not as bad as you think he is."

"That's hard to believe," Damon said rolling his eyes. "Considering what an ass he is."

"Damon," Stasia said sternly. "Don't talk about him like that." She said upset.

"You're falling in love with him aren't you," Damon said.

"Damon we've only spent…."

"Every day together since the ball," he finished.

"Damon I don't understand what you want from me," she said.

"I don't want you spending all the time you're spending with Kol," he said. "I never see you anymore and I don't know if I can share you with a guy like him," he said. "Anyone else but Kol."

"Damon what are you saying?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"That I can't watch you ruin your life," he said. "Because Kol will ruin you. Its me or Kol," he said and Stasia stood up and shook her head.

"You can't ask me to choose between you and my boyfriend," she said.

"I can and just did," he said. "So who's it going to be?" he asked , waiting and knowing she would choose him.

"You're a jerk Damon!" she yelled. "Get out!" she yelled louder. "I'm not choosing," she said as she pushed him on his chest. "Go Damon, just leave me alone." She told him.

"Stasia…." He said.

"GO!" she yelled and Damon turned and ran out just as Alaric was fixing to go up the stairs.

"Damon what is all the yelling about?" he asked.

"I did something stupid," he said and ran out. Alaric ran up the stairs and into Stasia's room.

"Stasia," Alaric said as he walked in and saw her lying on the bed crying. "Staisia what happened?"

"Damon," she said as she sat up. "Asked me to choose between him and Kol," she told him as she wiped her eyes. "Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea," Alaric said as he wrapped his arms around her. "He's just being a total ass right now," he told her. "You know he hates Kol and he actually does care a lot about you."

"I know he does," she said and pulled away from Alaric and looked up at him. "But why would he do that," she asked as she wiped tears from her face. "Kol hasn't even hinted at anything like that."

"Because it seems Kol has a little bit more sense right now than Damon," Alaric sighed.

"Apparently," she sighed

"I also think Damon has finally realized how amazing you are and the feelings he has for you."

"I doubt Damon really has feelings for me," she sighed.

"I don't," Alaric told her. "He just needed something to happen to realize it."

"Its to late now Uncle Ric," she told him. "I really like Kol and no guy has ever treated the way he has."

"All that matters is that you're happy." He said and she smiled.

"Look what he gave me tonight," she said and held out her wrist. Alaric looked at her wrist and saw a charm bracelet.

"Charm bracelet." He said. "An A for Anastasia, a hamburger…"

"Because the first time we met was outside the grill," she told him.

"A crown," Alaric said.

"He calls me princess," she said quietly.

"Its nice and thoughtful," he told her as her phone rang. She picked it up from the table by her bed. "Its Kol."

"Alright," Alaric sighed and stood up to leave. When he was gone she answered the phone.

"Hello," she answered and Kol could tell she was upset.

"Princess," Kol said. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You sound upset."

"I'm ok Kol, don't worry,"

"You sure, I'm not home yet I can come over," he said.

"I'll be ok Kol," she assured him. "There's no point in you coming back over," she sighed.

"Anastasia," he sighed. "You don't need me to come over?"

"I'll be ok Kol," she said. "No need to waste your time."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah," she sighed.

* * *

After hanging up with Stasia, Kol knew something was wrong so he turned the car around and headed back to Stasia's.. He went to the grocery store first and found the ice cream. Stasia said she liked Ben and Jerry's cake batter. So he grabbed one and a spoon and made his way back to the car and went to Stasia's house. A few minutes later he parked the car outside Stasia's house and got out grabbing the bag with the ice cream. He walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. A few minutes later it opened and Alaric was standing in front of him.

"Kol," Alaric said.

"Alaric," Kol said politely. "Anastasia sounded upset on the phone," he added. "So…"

"You thought you'd drop by," he said. "You've already been invited in," he said and Kol stepped inside.

"I'm sure you can figure out where her room is," he said and Kol nodded and made his way to her room. Kol stopped in front of her bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in," she sighed and Kol opened the door. She looked up and was surprised to see Kol standing there with a bag in his hand.

"Kol," she said surprised as he stepped in her room and shut the door behind him. Kol looked at her and he could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and he could see the tear stains on her cheeks and smell her tears.

"Hey," he smiled.

"You didn't need to rush over here," she told him.

"I know but I wanted to," he said. "And I brought you something," he said reaching into the bag and pulling out the ice cream and spoon.

"Ice cream," she said and he sat down on the bed by her.

"Kol," she whispered and laid her head against his chest, Kol wrapped his arms around her as he heard her sobs.

"Everything is going to be ok," he said softly and started running his fingers through her hair. "Princess, I don't consider anytime I spend with you wasting my time," he told her and she looked up at him.

"Kol I…" she began but he wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs.

"I'm sure we can fix what ever is wrong," he said "So you want to tell me what happened?" he asked as she opened the ice cream and took a bite.

"Damon," she said.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked. "What did he do?"

"Doesn't want me to date you of course," she said and took another bite of ice cream. "Said he didn't want to share me with you and then asked me to choose between you and him," she told him and wiped tears from her eyes. "Damon's my friend and you're my boyfriend. I can't choose between you."

"I know you can't," he said. "I can't believe he asked you to do that," Kol said as she took another bite of ice cream.

"Well he did," she sighed. "Would you have ever asked me to do that?" she asked him.

"No, I don't think so," he told her as she took another bite of ice cream. "Because I know it would make you mad at me and that you probably wouldn't choose me anyway," he added and Stasia took Kol's hand in hers.

"Kol…"

"I get that you need both of us," he said and she smiled. "I don't like it but I get it, and I'm way to selfish to give you up," he said and she smiled.

"I don't want to give you up either," she said and Kol leaned over and touched his lips to hers. "So you want some ice cream?" she asked as she dipped her spoon in the ice cream and held it out to him. "Its really good," she said and he opened his mouth and she stuck the spoon in his mouth and pulled it out.

"That is good," he said. "Can I have another bite?"

"Of course," she said and stuck the spoon and held it out and he opened his mouth and she stuck the spoon in his mouth.

"So you need me to beat Damon up for you?" he asked smirking.

"No Kol," she said as she took another bite of ice cream. "I don't want you fighting with Damon." She said holding out the ice cream spoon to him.

"But I can if he starts it," Kol said after he swallowed his bite of ice cream.

"Yes," she said and he smiled.

"So are you going to talk to Damon again?" Kol asked.

"Eventually yeah I will but not for a few days."

"Ok," he sighed. "You probably need to get some sleep," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said and stood up and Kol stood up with her and placed the top on her ice cream and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and she smiled and nodded. "Sleep well princess."

"Goodnight Kol," she whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Coming by, bringing me ice cream," she said. "Saying what I needed to hear," she added and Kol smiled.

"Anytime," Kol said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I'll walk you out," she told him and grabbed her ice cream to put in the freezer and the two of them walked out of her room.

* * *

Alaric was sitting in the living room when they walked by and he got up and followed looking out the window, seeing them on the porch.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her. "Don't think about Damon." He added and she nodded and he leaned down and kissed her. "Get some sleep."

"Good night Kol," she said and went back inside.

When she walked inside she saw Alaric.

"Good night," Stasia smiled.

"Good night Stasia," Alaric said and he watched Stasia go to her go to the kitchen and then to her room before walking outside..

* * *

When Alaric got outside he saw Kol was still there.

"Kol," Alaric said and he turned around.

"Alaric," Kol replied.

"So I'm guessing she told you what happened ?" Alaric asked. "What Damon did?"

"Yes she did," Kol sighed. "Damon definitely is not my favorite person, everyone knows that and the only reason I'm not kicking his ass is because she asked me not to," he told him.

"Really?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah," Kol said.

"You seem to actually like her," Alaric stated.

"Yeah I do," he said.

"She seems to like you to," Alaric said.

"Really?" Kol asked surprised.

"Really," Alaric said. "As much as I hate to admit it you seem to be good for Stasia."

"I am," he smiled.

"Stasia is happier than I've seen her since she moved here and you have a lot to do with it." He told him and Kol smiled.

"Well I've never met anyone like her," Kol told him.

"I'm glad she's happy Kol but if you hurt her," he said. "I'll kill you myself."

"Well you'll have to get in line behind Rebekah, Damon and most likely Elijah to do that," Kol told him. "Good night," he said and walked away.

* * *

When Kol got home he went upstairs to go to his room but Rebekah stopped him.

"So did she like the bracelet?" she asked.

"Yeah, she loved it," Kol told her.

"Good," Rebekah said. "I like Stasia," she told him. "She's different than your usual girl."

"I know she is," he said. "Its hard to believe she likes me."

"You know I didn't mean it that way," she told him and he shrugged.

"So you've been with Stasia this whole time?"

"Yeah I went back over after I dropped her off because she was upset when I called, Damon had upset her," Kol said. "Asked her to choose between me and him."

"Are you serious?" Rebekah asked shocked. "I didn't think he was that stupid."

"Well apparently he is." Kol said. "He's supposed to be her friend." He added . "She's still upset about it."

"She'll be ok Kol," Rebekah assured him.

"I know she will," he said. "I'm going to my room, I have something I need to do."

* * *

The next day Kol went over to Stasia's. he needed to talk with Alaric before he saw her. Kol parked his car outside and knocked on the door. Alaric opened it a few minutes later.

"Kol," he said surprised. "Stasia's not ready yet."

"Oh I'm here to talk to you," he said.

"Oh," Alaric said confused and he moved to let Kol come inside.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No nothing's wrong," he said. "I just need to talk to you."

"Alright," Alaric said. "You want to sit down?"

"Alright," Kol said surprised and the two of them went into the living room to sit down.

"Ok so what's going on?"

"Well Anastasia's birthday is next week," Kol began. "And she mentioned she's always wanted to go to New York to see a musical." He went on. "And I wanted to take her the day after her birthday and spend a few days there.." He said. "I know you probably don't trust me but I would never let anything happen to her."

"I think I know that." He said. "Which one?"

"Phantom of the Opera, it was one of the ones she mentioned and its playing that weekend." He said. "You know I'll take care of her," he said.

"Kol I…This is something she really wants."

"Its something she's always wanted to do." He told him. "I know I'm not the most trustworthy guy but when it comes to Anastasia you can trust me."

"I'll think about it," Alaric told him as Stasia walked in the room.

"Kol," Stasia said shocked. "We didn't have plans did we?" she asked.

"No princess we didn't," he said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Not yet anyway." He added. "I had to talk to Alaric about something but I'll be back to get you around five."

"Ok," she smiled.

"I'll be in the kitchen." He told them and walked into the kitchen.

When Alaric got in the kitchen he stayed out of sight but close enough where he could here them.

"I'll be back at five ok.," he told her.

"Do you have something planned?"

"Not exactly," he told her. "But we'll have fun anyway."

"I don't care what we do anyway I just like being with you."

"I don't think anyone's ever liked just being with me," Kol told her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"People usually want something from me when they spend time with me."

"Kol,"

"Its ok princess." He said.

"Kol I know you can be crazy, violent, mean but I mean it when I say I like spending time with you." She told him. "You're actually a great boyfriend Kol."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, you're here when you say you're going to be, you treat me….like a princess, you give really good gifts," she told him.

"I'd do anything for you," he told her as she slid her arms around his neck. Kol leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I'll be back princess." He said.

Alaric walked out of the kitchen when Kol left.

"So you really trust Kol?" Alaric asked.

"Yes Uncle Ric, I know he would never intentionally hurt me or you and he hasn't even hurt Damon because I asked him not to."

"Well I know the only reason he hasn't hurt Damon is because of you. I know he wanted to kick his ass because Damon hurt you," he said. "I really believe he'd do anything for you." He told her and she smiled.

"You really like him?"

"Yeah I do, a lot."

"I know he feels the same way," Alaric sighed. "I actually think Kol more than likes you."

"What?" Stasia asked.

"I see how he looks at you, how he talks to you and about you," Alaric told her. "That boy is in love with you."

"No I don't think so," she said shaking her head. "You're wrong about that."

"Maybe but I don't think I am," he said.

"I have to go get ready," Stasia told him and walked away.

* * *

Stasia changed into jeans and a pink top. She brushed her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe her uncle thought Kol was in love with her. That was impossible, Kol wouldn't fall in love with her. He said love wasn't for him, he didn't want to fall in love again. Kol didn't fall in love, not with her. She knew she could definitely fall in love with him though and she couldn't fall in love with someone who may never love her back. She had been there before and she didn't want that again.


	11. Just a Kiss

**The Song I use in this chapter as Stasia's is Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and added my story to their alerts and favorites.**

* * *

When Kol arrived back at Stasia's he knocked on her front door and Alaric opened it.

"Is she ready?"

"I don't know but I'm sure she'll be in here soon," he told him. "I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Oh," he said.

"So you promise you'll take care of Stasia in New York?" Alaric asked.

"Yes I promise," he said. "I'll take care of her as long as she'll let me." He added.

"Ok, I'll let her go with you."

"Really?" Kol asked surprised.

"Yeah, she trusts you but don't make me regret trusting you."

"I won't." he said as Stasia walked in the room.

"Hey," Stasia said.

"Hey beautiful," Kol smiled. "Are you ready"

"Yeah," she said. "See you later Uncle Ric."

* * *

When they got in his car Stasia looked over at him.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise because its that good or because you have no idea where we're going."

"Because its that good or at least I hope you think it is."

"Kol I told you I don't care what we do as long as I get to be with you." She told him. "So what do you have planned?"

"Have you ever sang in front of people?" he asked.

"No," she told him. "I get to nervous."

"You could sing for me," he said.

"Kol," she said.

"I have a piano at my house and everyone is gone," he told her.

"You promise everyone is gone?" she asked.

"Yes, if anyone is there you don't have to."

"Ok, if its just me and you, I'll try." She told him.

* * *

After getting Stasia something to eat Kol parked his car outside his house not much later and walked around to open the door for her and led her inside.

"I told you no one was home," Kol told her as he turned the lights on. "The piano is in here," he told her as he led her through the house and into a room. He turned the light in and Stasia saw a beautiful piano. She walked over and ran her hands over it. The carvings on it were beautiful and it looked like it could be really old or either it was new and crafted to look old.

"Its beautiful Kol," she said. "Are you sure its ok for me to play it?'

"Of course princess," he said. "Sit down," he told her and she sat on the bench and ran her fingers over the keys just to see how it sounded.

"Ok," she said. "Now you want to hear me sing," she said nervously and Kol saw her hands were shaking. He walked over and sat by her on the piano bench.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked. "Its just me."

"Yeah just you," she said shaking her head as Kol placed his hands over hers. "You can be kind of intimidating Kol."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're so perfect," she told him.

"So what's the song called you're going to play?" he asked

"Just a Kiss," she told him. "Here goes" she added and took a deep breath and Kol listened as her voice filled the room.

**_Lyin' here with you so close to me_**  
**_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_**  
**_Caught up in this moment._**  
**_Caught up in your smile_**

**_I've never opened up to anyone_**  
**_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_**  
**_We don't need to rush this_**  
**_Let's just take it slow_**

Kol sat next to her, watching her as she sang. Her voice was beautiful and she played the piano well and he could probably listen to her sing as long as she would let him.

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**  
**_No I don't want to mess this thing up_**  
**_I don't want to push too far_**  
**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**  
**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**  
**_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

**_I know that if we give this a little time_**  
**_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_**  
**_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**  
**_No I don't want to mess this thing up_**  
**_I don't want to push too far_**  
**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**  
**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**  
**_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_**

**_No I don't want to say goodnight_**  
**_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_**

**_Tonight_**  
**_Tonight_**  
**_Tonight_**

**_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_**  
**_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_**  
**_No I don't want to mess this thing up_**  
**_I don't want to push too far_**  
**_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_**  
**_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_**  
**_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_**  
**_With a kiss goodnight_**

When she finished playing she looked over at Kol.

"Sounded perfect to me," he told her.

"I think you might be a little biased." She told him.

"Maybe but I can also hear perfectly."

"Guess so." She agreed and Kol leaned over and kissed her.

"So do you write songs?" he asked.

"I try," she told him. "I wrote that one." She told him.

"It was good," Kol told her.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Come on," he said and stood up and took her hand in his and pulled her up with him and led her out of the room and up the stairs. He stopped in front of a closed door. "My bedroom."

"Oh," she said. "Are we going inside or did you just want me to know where your bedroom is?"

"We're going inside I just…No girls been in my bedroom."

"Kol you are not a thousand year old virgin," she said.

"No not like that, I always go back to their place." He told her and opened the door. "You want to come inside?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he said and walked in his room pulling her after him and shutting the door behind him. "I used to think my bed and my room was something I would share with someone special."

"Oh," she said.

"There was one girl I thought was that girl but she didn't love me,"

"Kol I…" she said but he walked past her and sat on his bed. "Kol what happened with her?" she asked as she sat down by him. "you can tell me."

"Her name was Elizabeth and she was beautiful. Tall, brown hair, green eyes, perfect and I actually loved her and thought she loved me," Kol told her. "She was just using me, I should have figured it out because she never actually told me she loved me. She just liked all the stuff I bought her and that I could take her nice places." He sighed. "I finally realized she didn't love me."

"Kol," she whispered as she laid her hand against his cheek. "That girl was an idiot to not realize how great you are and that you have more to offer than just gifts and money."

"You really believe that?" he asked

"Yes." She told him.

"People say I'm crazy and psychotic…"

"That's what I hear but you forgot violent, egotistical and arrogant."

"They say that to huh," he said.

"Yep." She told him. "I don't think anyone has ever said anything good about you."

"Yet you haven't ran the other way," he said.

"No," she said. "And I don't plan to."

"I don't deserve you," Kol said as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.

"Well I say you do deserve me," she told him as she slid her arms around his neck. "I like you and want you exactly the way you are."

"Until you see who I really am," he told her and she shook her head. "I've killed people, a lot of people and I've never felt sorry about it," he added and stood up and walked across the room. "I enjoyed it, the way their heart sped up, the fear in their eyes, the way their voices would shake as they begged me not to kill them but I did anyway because I could." He told her. "They all called me a monster and they're right I am…"

"Kol…"

"And I'll still kill more people you know, I'm not going to change." He said. "So I hope you're not expecting me to change."

"Kol have I ever asked you to change?" she asked. "or gave you any indication I wanted you to change."

"Well no you haven't," he answered.

"Then stop telling me how horrible you think you are," she told him as she stood up and walked over to him. "I really don't care what you did before we met and I know you've killed people Kol," she went on. "I don't expect you to change, you wouldn't be the guy I like so much if you changed." She told him. "And stop trying to give me reason to not like you because you're stuck with me."

"Well I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with," Kol told her and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Stasia slid her arms around his neck and she felt Kol pull her closer to him.

"I'm not trying to give you a reason to stop liking me," he told her

"I want to be with you," she told him.

"I want to be with you to, if you knew how much you probably would run away."

"I doubt it," she told him and walked past him. Kol turned and watched as she sat on his bed. He walked over and sat next to her.

"So can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Ok, I know at one time you had a thing for Damon," he said. "Do you still?"

"Kol I had a crush on Damon but being with you has changed that," she told him. "You know he's tried to get me to stop seeing you but I don't want Damon anymore, not like that."

"You're really choosing me over Damon?" he asked.

"Damon and I can only be friends. You're the one I want. I wanted to tell you yes that day we met but I just…"

"You couldn't," he said. "And I usually don't get turned down."

"Oh I'm sure you don't and I'm glad you kept trying ," she told him as she stretched out on his bed. Kol looked down at her. He had only known Stasia a little over a week but he liked her a lot and as he looked at her lying in his bed he knew she could possibly be the only girl he wanted in his bed.

"So you were attracted to me that first day we met outside the grill," he said as he lay down beside her.

"Obviously," she said.

"But you turned me down."

"I politely turned you down," she said.

"Whatever," he said. "But you turned me down the next day to," he went on. "But I knew you were attracted to me because I caught you watching me walk away."

"Kol!" she exclaimed, embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed now," he smirked. "I knew you were interested for sure then."

"I thought you knew before then," she said.

"Well I thought you were, I could hear how your heartbeat sped up when I was around," he told her.

"Well I wasn't sure if you actually were interested in me or if you just wanted t sleep with me. I'd heard about you from other girls."

"You're sure now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean you haven't kicked Damon's ass just because I asked you not to," she told him. "And I can tell you wanted to and probably still want to."

"Well I don't like how he treats you and how you just let him get away with it." Kol told her. "You deserve to be treated better than he treats you."

"Kol…"

"You do princess," he told her and they fell silent. "I should get you home."

* * *

Kol parked his car outside Stasia's house not much later and walked her to the door.

"I really think you should work on that singing thing," he told her. "Even if its just one of those horrible karaoke things."

"Kol…"

"Princess."

"Kol it just makes me nervous, all those people staring at me, waiting for me to fail," she sighed.

"They're not waiting for you to fail," Kol assured her. "you sang for me."

"And that was hard enough Kol," she told him.

"Ok I get it but I will be with you the whole time, I'll rescue you if you freeze or something," he said.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and she looked away. "Hey," he said placing his hand under her chin, she glanced up at him. "I'll always be here to rescue you." He said quietly and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"I'll think about it," she told him.

"Ok," he said as he leaned down and kissed her again. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night Kol,"

"Good night," he replied and she opened the door and went inside.

* * *

When she went inside she heard her Alaric call her.

"Stasia," Alaric called out.

"Its me Uncle Ric." She said as she walked in the room and saw Damon was there. It seemed as if he was always here lately. "You need something?"

"No, you have fun?"

"Yes I did," she told him. "I'm just going to go to my room."

"Stasia," Damon said and she turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you Damon, you asked me to choose between you and Kol," she told him. "I can't believe you would even ask me that and you've been nothing but a jerk to me lately," she went on. "I don't know why I'm so important to you all of a sudden, I mean we were friends but I never mattered much before," she told him.

"Stasia…"

"But now that I'm with Kol, its like I'm good enough for you all of a sudden, I was never good enough before."

"Stasia," Damon said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," she told him. "But next time Kol offers or wants to hit you I'm not going to stop him."

"Stasia you don't mean that," Alaric said shocked.

"Uncle Ric I 'm going to my room and I don't want to talk to Damon right now."

"Ok," Alaric said.

"Good night."

"Good night Stasia," Alaric said and she walked away

* * *

When Stasia was gone Damon walked over and sat down by Alaric.

"I really messed up."

"Yeah you did," Alaric told him.

"Its been a day already do you think she'll talk to me again?"

"Of course she will," Alaric told him. "But you have to stop acting the way you are and accept her and Kol are together." He went on. "I've seen them together, how he looks at her, how he talks to her and about her. He's not going anywhere anytime soon and the sooner you accept that the better."

"Do you think she meant it when she said she'll let Kol hit me next time?"

"I think the fact Kol hasn't hit you yet should prove how much he actually likes Stasia," Alaric told him.

"Ric I…"

"Damon just get over it and let her be happy, if you are going to continue to make her miserable and hurt her then don't talk to her anymore," Alaric told him. "And don't apologize unless you mean it."

"So are you telling me not to see Stasia anymore?" Damon asked.

"No Damon I didn't say that, I'm saying be her friend, not the jealous jerk you're being now. And let her come to you when she's ready to talk."

"I'll try Ric," Damon said. "So Kol treats her really well?"

"Yes he does Damon." He said. "So for the last time just be her friend."

* * *

Stasia went to her room slamming the door behind her. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. She knew she was going to have to talk to Damon soon but not today. At least her uncle wasn't trying to make her talk to Damon, he knew to let her talk to him on her own time. Stasia went back to her room and sat down on her bed. A few minutes later someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said and it opened and she saw Alaric standing there. "Uncle Ric."

"You want to talk about it?" he asked as he walked inside her room.

"Well that depends, are you here to tell me I need to talk to Damon and forgive him?"

"No I'm not," he said.

"Ok then," she sighed as he sat down beside her.

"You know Damon does feel bad about what he did."

"So he does realize he did something wrong."

"Yes Stasia he does and he realizes he's been hurting you," Alaric told him. "I did tell him not to apologize unless he meant it and that he needed to accept you and Kol are together."

"Thanks Uncle Ric. I know you're not crazy about me dating Kol…"

"Stasia after talking to Kol and seeing you two together, I know you're safe with him and as long as he makes you happy then I can accept you two are together."

"Thanks Uncle Ric." She said. "Damon and I can only be friends, that's all we could have ever been I don't why I ever thought we could be more than friends." She sighed. "I see now we can't."

"I know Damon can be a jerk but just remember he has been there for you when it mattered when you really needed him."

"Uncle Ric that doesn't make standing me up all those times ok or the way he's been acting ok."

"I know it doesn't, but just think about if you want him completely out of your life or if you still want him to be a part of it." He told her. "Good night."

"Goodnight," she replied.


	12. Busted

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Stasia was outside the next afternoon sitting on the porch when she saw Damon pull into the driveway. He got out of the car and walked towards her.

"Hey."

"Hey Damon," she replied.

"You're not meeting Kol?"

"Not yet," she answered. "He'll be by later."

"I still don't get what you see in him." Damon said. "He's not the guy you think he is."

"Insulting Kol is not going to make me less mad at you." She told him and stood up.

"Stasia, you deserve better than Kol," he told her. "He's not good enough for you."

"Don't start Damon because I don't want to hear how you think Kol's not good enough for me," she told him. "Because I could care less what you think about Kol and my relationship with him."

"You know I would be better for you," he said.

"For how long Damon, until you get tired me or Elena decides she actually wants you and you dump me because I'm not Elena and I'm not going to be the girl you settle for because you can't have Elena."

"Stasia its not like that," he told her. "I do want you, I just never realized it."

"Damon…"

"Stasia, you used to want me to," Damon told her. "Maybe you still do."

"Damon I don't."

"Well I want you now," he said, neither one of them realized Kol had pulled up and was getting out of his car and walking towards them.

"I'm with Kol and nothing you can say or do will change that," she said and went to walk by him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"You sure about that?" he asked and leaned down and kissed her.

Kol stopped walking when he saw Damon kiss Stasia. The thought crossed his mind that she was just using him, it explained why she would be interested in him, why Alaric was going to let her go to New York with him for a few days, he turned to walk away but then turned back around deciding to confront them. As he walked to the porch he saw Stasia pushing Damon away.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Stasia yelled. "I told you I'm with Kol and you kiss me again."

"Stasia I thought…."

"And to think I was going to talk to you and possibly get passed what happened the other day," she told him. "Whatever your problem is, you need to get over it because I'm not leaving Kol and the sooner you accept that the sooner we can be friends again," she told him and walked past him seeing Kol.

"Kol," she whispered.

"I saw and heard princess," he said.

"Kol you know I want to be with you, only you,"

"I know princess," he said and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I'm going to talk to Damon."

"Kol.."

"Don't ask me to not hit him."

"I'm not," she told him.

"Do you want to wait in the car?"

"I need to go inside and get my phone and bag and I'll be right back."

"Ok," he said and Stasia walked back onto the porch and past Damon.

"Stasia," Damon said and she just walked passed him and shut the door behind her. When Damon turned around he saw Kol.

"What?"

"You really need to stop hurting her and upsetting her," Kol told him. "I know it really pisses you off that she is with me but she's with because she wants to be."

"You're going to hurt her and when you do, I'll happily kick your ass," Damon told him. "She deserves better than you."

"She also deserves better than someone who makes her cry all the time," Kol said. "You had your chance to be with her and you stood her up, made her cry," Kol said. "Don't get mad because I'm not stupid enough to mess up my chance with her like you are," Kol said.

"You don't care about Stasia no matter what you want people to believe," Damon said. "You're selfish and inconsiderate and only care about yourself."

"Believe what you want but I finally get to do something I've always wanted to do," Kol told him.

"What?" Damon asked

"This," Kol said as he drew back and punched Damon in the face. "Leave Anastasia alone, don't make her cry, don't upset her, don't kiss her," he told him as he hit him again. Stasia opened the door and walked outside. "you ready princess?"

"Yeah," she said looking over at Damon who was holding his jaw and then to Kol, placing her hand in his as she walked away with him.

* * *

When they got in the car Kol backed out of the driveway and drove away.

"Ok what happened when I went inside?" she asked. "You're being way to quiet Kol."

"I hit him," he told her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Twice," he said

"Ok."

"I'm not sorry about it," he told her.

"I didn't think you would be." She said.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked.

"No Kol I already told Damon I wasn't going to stop you from hitting him next time."

"Are you going to still be friends with him?"

"If he can't accept that we're together then I don't know if me and Damon can be friends." She told him.

"Princess I…"

"Its not your fault Kol, you haven't done anything wrong."

"So have you thought anymore about what we talked about last night?" Kol asked her.

"Singing for people," she said. "I don't know."

"Well I'm not going to push you but I really think you can do this." He said and she smiled. "Do you need to eat?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she told him. "I'd rather go somewhere to be alone with you."

"Ok," he smiled. "I can do that."

* * *

When Damon went inside he found Alaric watching TV.

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago before Stasia left with Kol."

"Damon what did you do?" he asked. "You might as well tell me because I will find out."

"I may have argued with her, kissed her, told her Kol wasn't right for her," he admitted.

"Damon!" Alaric exclaimed.

"Kol saw it all and hit me." He told him. "Don't even think Stasia was mad about it or if she even realized what he did."

"As much as I hate to say it Damon, you deserved it."

"Ric I…."

"Maybe Kol is right for her," Alaric said. "I don't want to admit it but he has been good for her and she likes him Damon and maybe you just need to give her some space because you can't seem to not hurt her lately. Every time I talk to her or see her after you've been with her she's crying, so maybe it would be best if you did stay away from her for a few days or unless she wants to talk to you."

"Ric, I'm not hurting her intentionally." He said.

"I know you're not," he sighed.

"I'll keep my distance from her unless she wants to talk to me."

* * *

Kol parked his car outside his house not much later

"We'll be alone here?" she asked.

"No one is home," he assured her. "My siblings rarely are home."

"Oh, ok then," she said and Kol got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for her before leading her inside and to his room.

When they got to his room Kol shut the door behind them and turned around and saw Stasia walking around his room. She walked over to his bookshelf and ran her fingers over the books on it. Some of them looked really old. Kol walked over and stood behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Exploring your room," she told him as she turned around his arms. "Didn't get to do that last time I was in here."

"Why do you want to explore my room?"

"See what kind of things you have, learn more about you."

"Oh," he said as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Explore away," he said and she started looking at things. She walked over to an antique chest of drawers and opened the top drawer.

"Ah so you're a boxer guy," she said.

"Don't go through my underwear drawer unless you want me to go through yours." Kol told her.

"The kind of underwear people have says something about them."

"Oh and what do boxers say about me?" he asked.

"I think it says you're conservative and like to be comfortable." She told him as she shut the drawer and walked over to him.

"You're done going through my things?" he asked.

"For now," she said as she sat on the bed with him, she slid her arms around him and leaned forward and kissed his lips. She pulled herself closer to him as Kol grabbed her hips and threw her down on the bed. Stasia's head hit the pillow seconds before Kol's lips met hers again. Kol felt Stasia's fingers running through his hair and across his back. She felt Kol's tongue run across her lips, then slip past her lips. Kol's tongue touched hers and couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth. Kol pulled away and touched his forehead to hers.

"Anastasia," he whispered, she ran her thumb across his lips and leaned up and kissed his lips. Kol placed his lips against her neck as he ran his hands down her body. Kol pushed her shirt up and placed his lips against her stomach. He placed kisses up her body as he pushed her shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the floor. Kol felt Stasia's hands running across his back and he felt her hands pushing his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Stasia ran her hands across his chest, Kol moved her hands and pressed his lips against her scars.

"Kol," she moaned as he looked down at her.

"I like this," he said as he ran his finger under the straps of her black lace bra.

"Well I was thinking of you when I put it on."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Maybe," she smiled and he leaned down pressing his lips against hers just as his door opened.

"Kol," a male voice said and the two of them looked over and saw Klaus and Elijah.

"Oh my god," Stasia said embarrassed as Kol moved off of her and she tried to hide behind him.

"Stasia," Elijah said.

"So nice to see you again," Klaus said amused. Kol felt Stasia's head hit his shoulder as she tried to hide her face.

"Nik," Kol growled.

"We didn't realize we were interrupting anything," Elijah said and he shut the door.

"Oh my god," Stasia said and Kol looked back at her.

"Princess I…"

"We can go back to my house my siblings are rarely home," she said mocking him before hitting his arm. "Kol!"

"How was I to know they would come back so early," he said.

"I can't believe this."

"My brothers have caught me in worse positions than we were in," he told her.

"Kol I'm not your other girls," she told him. "Who knows what your brothers think of me now," she added as she got off his bed and went to get her shirt.

"Anastasia," he said. "They're not going to think badly of you," Kol assured her. "We have nothing to be embarrassed about," Kol told her as he walked over to where she was standing.

"I know I just, I try not to care what people think about me but they are your brothers and I don't want them to think I'm like all those other girls you've been with." She told him. "I actually do like you a lot Kol."

"I know princess," he said leaning down to kiss her lips. "I feel the same way." He told her. "Now I need to go to the kitchen, I'll be right back ok," he said and she nodded.

"Ok Kol," she said as she put her shirt on.

"Be right back," he said and he grabbed his shirt before walking out of his bedroom.

* * *

When Kol walked into the kitchen, Klaus and Elijah were in there. He grabbed a blood bag out of the refrigerator, not his first choice of how to get blood of course, and poured it in a mug and warmed it.

"So about what you two saw between me and Anastasia…" Kol began.

"You don't have to explain yourself to us Kol," Elijah told him.

"I know that and I usually wouldn't bother with explanations," he told them., "Anastasia is just really embarrassed," he told them as he took his mug out of the microwave.

"Why would she be embarrassed?" Klaus asked confused.

"Well she doesn't want you to think badly about her or that she's like the other girls I've been with."

"Well considering we've never really met your other girls and have only seen them around, we know she's definitely not like them," Klaus told him.

"Stasia, is sweet, smart and she has plenty of reasons to not be with you," Elijah told him. "Especially if she listened to her friends."

"And she hasn't," Klaus told him. "I didn't think you two were that serious anyway" he added . "

"We haven't done more than kiss and make out a little." Kol told them.

"Really?" Elijah asked surprised.

"She's not ready yet," Kol told them as he took a drink from his mug. "So I'm respecting her decision."

"You're respecting her decision," Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not as horrible as you think I am." Kol told them. "She's different than other girls."

"You're in love with her," Elijah stated. "After a week."

"I am not in love with her," Kol argued. "I just happen to like her," Kol told them and finished his drink and put his cup in the sink.

"Deny it all you want Kol but if you're not in love with her, you're falling for her." Klaus told him. "You let her in your bedroom, in your bed."

"Love isn't for me," He told them and walked away.

* * *

Kol couldn't believe his brothers thought he was in love with Stasia. He liked her a lot, liked spending time with her, liked kissing her, she was beautiful, talented, smart, amazing. He was not in love with her, he was not falling in love again, it wasn't like she would ever love him anyway. Kol walked in his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Stasia was lying on his bed, Kol walked over and laid down beside her. Stasia turned to look at him.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"So you're not still upset about my brothers walking in on us?" he asked.

"It's fine Kol," she said.

"So someone has a birthday next week."

"Kol, don't make a big deal out of my birthday," she told him.

"Is there something you want?" he asked.

"Kol I don't need anything for my birthday," she told him.

"What about a new guitar?" he asked.

"What?"

"To replace the one you said got broken before you moved." He said.

"Oh, you don't have to get me anything," she told him.

"Well I want to get you something," he told her. "You are my girlfriend and I should get you something for your birthday."

"Kol its not a big deal," she told him as she sat up.

"It is a big deal princess," he told her as he sat up. "I'm going to make sure you have a great birthday."

"I'm not going to talk you out of this am I?" she asked him.

"No way," he said and leaned over and kissed her. "Now lets get out of here." He said and got off his bed. Stasia did the same and the two of them walked to Kol's car.

* * *

Kol was walking her to her front door not much later.

"Please don't make a big deal out of my birthday," she said.

"Anastasia…"

"Kol I…" she began but he placed his finger over her lips.

"You deserve to have fun on your birthday," he told her and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I wouldn't mind doing something with you," she said and Kol smiled.

"Whatever you want princess," he said and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "Good night."

"Good night Kol," she replied and he waited while she went inside and when she was inside he walked to his car and drove away.


	13. Shopping With Caroline

The next day Caroline was supposed to pick Stasia up, the two of them were going to do some shopping and hang out together. When Caroline arrived at her house Stasia went out to meet her. They drove the first few minutes in silence until Caroline decided to speak.

"So I hear you've been spending a lot of time with Kol," Caroline said.

"I have," she said. "Who told you?"

"Damon's been complaining about it," Caroline told her. "Did Kol really hit him yesterday?"

"Yeah but only because Damon made me cry and kissed me," she told him.

"You really like Kol."

"Yeah I do," she sighed. "he's so incredibly sexy and smart and an amazing kisser."

"Have you two done anything but kiss?" Caroline asked curiously.

"No," she sighed. "We've made out a lot but that's it." She told her. "I'm not really ready to sleep with Kol yet and he says he's ok with that."

"Really?" Caroline asked surprised. "I've heard about Kol's reputation."

"I know but…"

"He's treating you ok?"

"Yes Caroline, Kol has been treating me good, he's been great actually."

"Good," she said as she parked the car outside the mall. "Look what he gave me," she said and held her arm out so Caroline could see her bracelet.

"Charm bracelet," Caroline said. "Its pretty."

"I know." Stasia smiled.

"There's an A for Anastasia, a hamburger?"

"Because the first time we met was outside the grill."

"Oh and a crown?" she asked.

"Because he calls me princess," she whispered.

"Kol's been good for you," she told her as she got out of the car. Stasia got out as well and the two of them walked towards the mall to go inside.

"Uncle Ric said that to," she said.

"So are you getting closer to wanting to sleep with Kol?" Caroline asked her.

"It just makes me really nervous even thinking about it."

"Well I think you need something sexy to wear for when you are ready," Caroline said and pulled her in a store.

"Caroline…"

"Don't argue," she said. "Color preference?"

"I think he'll like black," she said.

"Why black?"

"He liked my black bra," she said quietly.

"Ah he's seen your bra, you're holding out on me."

"Yes, he's seen me naked from the waist up Caroline and that's it."

"Ok so black." She said and started looking through things. Stasia finally agreed to get three things there and they left.

"Now lets go buy clothes," Caroline said.

* * *

Kol arrived at Stasia's house a couple of hours after she left with Caroline.. He didn't call and make any plans with her but he wanted to talk with Alaric about a birthday party for her. Kol knocked on the door and it opened a few minutes later.

"Kol," Alaric said surprised. "Stasia's not here, she's off shopping with Caroline."

"Oh good, I want to talk to you," he said and Alaric sighed and moved for him to step inside.

"So what's this about, I've already agreed to let her go to New York with you for a weekend." He said.

"Well Anastasia's birthday is next week and I was thinking of having a party for her, invite her friends, you of course," he said. "What do you think?"

"I think that would be nice."

"Great we'll have it at my house on her birthday." He said. "Leave everything to well I would say me but Rebekah."

"Ok then," Alaric said. "So has she mentioned anything she wants for her birthday?" Alaric asked. "Or do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I do," Kol said. "A guitar," he added.

"A guitar," Alaric said. "I didn't even know she played."

"Well she plays but she mentioned hers got broken before she moved, she never mentioned how, just that it did."

"Ok I'll see what I can do," Alaric said.

"I'll let you know about the party."

"Kol," Alaric said. "About what happened between you and Damon…"

"I'm not sorry I hit him," Kol told him.

"I never thought you were," Alaric said.

"He deserved it."

"I know he did," Alaric said. "I'm not going to argue with you about that."

"Then what is it?" Kol asked.

"I know the only reason you held back before was because Stasia asked you to," he said. "I never thought my niece would be dating a vampire, especially an original vampire but as much as I hate to admit it you have been good for her and you make her happy and as long as Stasia is happy then I'm not going to interfere."

"Ok," Kol said.

"I did question my decision when I agreed to let her go out with you the first time but it seems like so far its been a good decision," he said. "She needed someone who is here when they say they're going to be, who wants to spend time with her, who tells her she's beautiful and treats her well," he went on. "And you've done that."

"Well she deserves everything she wants," Kol told him. "I should go," he added and Alaric nodded as Kol turned and walked outside.

* * *

Kol stepped out on the porch and took his cell phone from his pocket and called Stasia.

Stasia and Caroline were on their way back to her house when her phone rang. Stasia took it from her purse.

"Its Kol," she smiled and answered it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey princess." He said.

"Hey," she said. "I'm not at home but I will be soon," she told him.

"I know you're not at home, I just finished talking to Alaric."

"Were you nice?" she asked.

"I was very nice and polite," Kol said.

"Was he?"

"Yes he was," Kol assured her.

"Good," she said relieved.

"Anastasia I'm not going to be rude to your uncle, I know he means a lot to you."

"Yeah but I also know how your temper can be if something makes you mad."

"I know," he said. "I'll wait for you."

"Ok," she agreed.

Caroline pulled into Stasia's driveway a few minutes later. When Kol saw them he flashed over and opened Stasia's door for her. Stasia got out and Kol shut the door behind her and then leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Have fun with Caroline?" he asked.

"Yeah I did," she smiled. "I need to get my bags out of the back."

"I'll get them," Kol told her and he walked to the back of Caroline's car and opened it, Stasia's showed him which bags were hers and he grabbed them and then closed it back.

"I'll take these inside, be back in five minutes ok." She said and Kol handed her the bags.

"Ok," he said and leaned down and kissed her again before she ran inside.

Caroline watched as Kol opened the door for Stasia and got her bags out for her, as he kissed her. The look in his eyes as he watched her, if she didn't know better she would say he was in love with Stasia.

* * *

When Kol turned around he saw Caroline staring at him and he walked over to her side of the car. Caroline let out a sigh and let the window down.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kol said."But Anastasia's birthday is next week and I'm going to give her a party at my house."

"I'll be there Kol and I'll let Bonnie know," she told him.

"I'll let you know when and the time soon," he told her.

"Ok Kol," Caroline said as she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Are you in love with her?" she asked.

"Why does everyone think that?" he asked. "Love isn't for me and she knows that"

"Kol," Caroline said. "Sometimes things happen we don't expect, never thought I'd be a vampire," she said. "All I'm saying is that its ok, you can fall in love with her and if you are in love with her at least admit it to yourself."

"Well maybe you should take your own advice," Kol told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Admit you're attracted to my brother," he said.

"Kol," Caroline growled.

"I'll call you when I know about the party and she doesn't know about it so…"

"I won't tell her."

"Ok," he said and Caroline rolled the window up and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Stasia walked inside her house and shut the door behind her.

"Stasia," Alaric said and she walked to the living room.

"Hey Uncle Ric," she smiled.

"Have fun with Caroline?"

"Yeah I did," she answered. "Kol's waiting for me, so I'm going to put my bags in my room."

"Ok," Alaric said and Stasia went to her room and put her bags away and checked her reflection in the mirror. After brushing her hair she made her way out of her room.

"Uncle Ric," she said as she walked in the kitchen. "I'm leaving."

"Be careful," he said.

"I always am," she told him and he nodded. Stasia walked over to him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," he sighed.

"You miss hanging out with Damon?" she asked. "I know he's like your best friend."

"I'm fine Stasia, don't worry about me."

"Uncle Ric, I know Damon is your best friend and just because me and him aren't talking doesn't mean you have to stay away from him."

"Stasia after all he's done…"

"He may be an inconsiderate jerk but he's your friend and maybe soon the two of us will be able to get past everything but I would never ask you to not hang out with a friend because of me."

"Stasia."

"I've been here a little over a year and I don't think I've ever said Thank you for letting me live with you."

"Stasia you don't have to."

"I know but I know you didn't have to, you could have said no so thanks for taking me in," she said.

"Stasia you don't have to thank me, look what I've thrown you into by being here."

"I know but I am happy," she said. "And I do love you Uncle Ric."

"Love you to," he said.

"See you later," she said and walked away.

* * *

When Stasia walked outside Kol was sitting on the porch.

"Sorry I took so long," she apologized.

"Its fine," he assured her as he stood up. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You're to nice for your own good."

"What do you mean?"

"Vampire hearing," he said.

"You listened to my conversation with my uncle."

"Yeah," he admitted. "I can see why everyone thinks I'm not good enough for you now," he told her and walked towards his car. Stasia walked after him.

"Kol," she said. "Who thinks you're not good enough for me?"

"Your friends, your uncle, my siblings…"

"Your siblings!" she exclaimed.

"Anastasia." He said and stopped by his car

"Kol I think you're good enough for me," she told him as she placed her hand against his cheek. "what everyone else thinks doesn't matter."

"I know it doesn't," he said quietly.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked.

"As you wish princess," he said softly as he opened the door for her and she got in and he closed the door behind her before walking around and sliding behind the wheel.

The ride to wherever Kol was taking her was silent. When he stopped he was at the park and he turned the car off and got out and walked around and opened Stasia's door for her. She got out and Kol shut the door behind her and took her hand in his. Stasia curled her fingers around his as Kol led her to the back and opened the trunk and grabbed the blanket out and led her into the woods. When they got to the meadow he took her to when they had lunch together he let go of her hand and spread the blanket on the ground and they sat down.

"Kol are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Of course I am," he told her.

"Kol, I never thought you let what other people think bother you." She said.

"I usually don't, I've always done what I want, whenever I want and never cared," he admitted. "Nik's stuck a dagger in my heart for a few centuries but I've never been the favorite brother, that was Elijah," he sighed. "I was liked slightly more than Finn but not enough to keep me undaggered," he told her. "I could get a little out of control." He admitted. "So I got a dagger in my heart and put in my coffin a few times." He went on. "Its understandable why everyone thinks I' m not good enough for you."

"Well everyone is wrong," she told him. "Ok you've done horrible things but most vampires and people have." She added. "A lot of people have done things worse than most vampires," she told him. "And I feel like we've already had this conversation once."

"We have," he sighed.

"Well then I don't care about the horrible things you've done before, no one is going to change my mind about you Kol and just so you know no one's really trying to change my mind about you."

"Damon Salvatore is."

"Well Damon is a jerk and his opinion doesn't count." She told him.

"Just yours."

"Well considering it's the two of us in this relationship yeah my opinion is the only one that matters," she told him and she saw him smile slightly. "You know your confidence is one of the sexiest things about you."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Definitely," she told him and moved closer to him and kissed his lips. She pulled away and pressed her forehead to his. "Are you really ok?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely ok." He told her and she smiled and moved beside him and laid her head against his chest.

"So is there anything you want for your birthday?" Kol asked her.

"No Kol, I don't need anything for my birthday," she told him. "Just a nice night with you will be good enough for me."

"Well then I'll be sure to make it extra special." He said and she turned to look at him.

"You don't have to do that," she told him. "What we're doing now is fine."

"Princess, we're not sitting in the park doing nothing for your birthday."

"Why not?" she asked. "My birthday is not a big deal."

"Well it is for me," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed. "You're going to do what you want anyway."

"Anastasia I just think you deserve a nice birthday and I bet Alaric would agree with me," he told her.

"Probably so," she agreed.

"What about your birthday?" she asked.

"I don't celebrate my birthday," he told her.

"So you're not going to tell me," she stated.

"Not today," he replied and she nodded and let out a sigh.

"So how old were you when you were turned into a vampire?" she asked.

"Twenty" he answered.

"Oh," she said.

"So you and Damon," Kol began. "Do you think you two will be friends again?"

"I think we can if he accepts that I'm going to date you and nothing he can say will change my mind."

"Really?" Kol asked.

"It could happen," she told him.

"If you say so," Kol replied.

"So did you have a girlfriend or wife when you were human?" she asked.

"I had a serious girlfriend," he told her. "Her name was Maria," he went on. "She was beautiful, talented, and I thought I would marry her."

"You?" Stasia asked surprised.

"Believe it or not yes," he said. "And yes I was the same then as I was now, mostly." He added and she smiled.

"What happened?"

"We became vampires," Kol told her. "And our whole lives changed." He added.

"Kol I…"

"Not a big deal that was a thousand years ago." He added quickly.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am," he assured her. "Come on lets get out of here," he said and stood up and then took her hands in his and pulled her up and they walked to his car.

When they got in his car, Kol looked over at her.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter Kol, we can go to your house, there's a chance Damon could be at mine if Alaric listened to me."

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"Of course," Stasia said and Kol started the car and drove away.

Kol parked the car outside his house a few minutes later.

"My siblings are probably home," he warned her.

"Ok," she said nervously.

"Don't be nervous," he told her and turned the car off and then got out and walked around and opened the car door for her and the led her inside.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen," he told her. "You remember where my bedroom is?"

"Up the stairs and all the way to the end of the hall," she said.

"Right, I'll be right there."

"Ok Kol," she said and she walked up the stairs and Kol went to the kitchen to get blood.

When Stasia got upstairs, she saw Klaus walk out of his bedroom. He turned and saw her and smiled.

"Stasia," he said as he walked over. "Sweetheart I didn't expect to see you here."

"Kol's downstairs," she said. "he said I could wait in his room."

"You're welcome here anytime sweetheart," he smiled.

"Thanks dimples," she replied. "I'm going to go," she said and walked past him.

"Stasia," he said and she turned around. "I never thought you were like the other girls Kol's been with."

"What?"

"Elijah and I had no idea you were with Kol, we never would have just walked in like that if we did know," he told her. "I may like to tease Kol but I would never want to embarrass you," he said.

"Oh," she said "Its ok," she said.

* * *

After talking to Klaus she made her way to Kol's room. Stasia opened the door and went inside closing it behind her. She walked over and sat on the bed wondering how much longer Kol would be. After a few seconds she got up and walked around his room. She walked over to a bookshelf in his room and ran her fingers across his books, some of them looked really old. She walked back over and sat down on his bed. A few minutes later the door opened and Kol finally walked inside.

"Everything ok?" Kol asked.

"Of course its fine," she told him as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Klaus seems to be the only one home right now," Kol told her.

"I ran into him on the stairs," she told Kol.

"He was nice," Kol stated.

"Of course he was," she told him.

"Good," Kol said as he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Stasia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Kol felt her fingers running through his hair as she pulled herself into his lap. Kol grabbed her hips as he ran his tongue across her lips slipping his tongue in her mouth when her lips parted. Stasia moaned when his tongue touched hers. Kol pulled away and pressed his lips against her neck as his hands roamed her body. Stasia felt his hands under her shirt against her bare skin before he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. He moved her onto his bed and kissed her neck.

"Kol," she moaned and he pulled away and looked down at her before pressing his lips against hers and slowly kissed her. Stasia started undoing the buttons on his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Stasia ran her hands over her chest, Kol pulled away and looked down at her. She ran her hands down his chest and to his abs, tracing the muscles that were there.

"Princess," he whispered, she looked up at him.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"No reason to be sorry," he told her and touched his lips to hers before moving off of her and sitting up on the bed. Stasia sat up to and got off the bed.

"Every time we're in a bedroom we end up in this position ." she said. Kol looked over at her. She was just standing there in her jeans and white lace bra, which he somehow found sexier than the black one she wore. His eyes traveled her body, seeing her scars. He wondered if she would ever tell him about how she got them.

"Is that a problem?" he asked. "You know I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

"I know Kol," she sighed. "We've known each other a little over a week, Hudson and I dated a lot longer than that and he never saw me like this."

"Well you said Hudson wasn't a great boyfriend," Kol told her.

"Well he wasn't," she told him. "We dated six months."

"You dated this guy six months and you never slept with him?" Kol asked shocked.

"Yeah, because it seemed like that's all he wanted from me and it was obvious it was because he finally broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him."

"Anastasia," Kol said softly and she shook her head and walked over and picked her shirt up and put it on.

"Is that something you would do?" she asked.

"Break up with you for not sleeping with me," Kol said. "No," he told her, which he was surprised to say was true. "I really am ok with how things are with us, I usually do want to rush right into sex with the girl I'm with but I also don't stay with any girl that long," he admitted. "With you I'm actually ok with the kissing and enjoy the kissing, I've never enjoyed kissing," he told her. "And just so you know, kissing is what I'm worst at," he said with a smirk.

"Kol," she said embarrassed and he chuckled when he saw her cheeks redden. Kol walked over to her picking his shirt up along the way.

"Your ex, he probably wasn't good enough for you anyway," he told her and she smiled. Kol leaned down and kissed her.

"According to you no one is good enough for me, even you."

"Well its true," he sighed.

"Kol you are a great boyfriend," she said as she touched his bare chest, she ran her fingers down his chest and over his abs.

"Princess," he said and she looked up at him continuing to run her fingers across her abs.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry," she said. "But you are my boyfriend and I can touch you anytime I want." Kol smirked and took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"I should get you home," he told her.

"Ok," she agreed and Kol gave her arm a tug and led her out of his room and down the stairs. When they got downstairs just as Klaus was walking by.

"Leaving already?" he asked

"Yeah, I need to get home," Stasia told her.

"You're welcome here anytime sweetheart," Klaus smiled.

"Thanks Dimples," she replied and Kol chuckled as he led her out the door.


	14. Kol's Confession

Kol parked his car outside her house not much later and walked her to the front door.

"So, Nik actually likes you," Kol told her.

"You think so?" she asked.

"You call him dimples and you're still breathing," Kol told her and she smiled slightly as they stepped on the porch.

"Oh," she said as Kol pulled her closer to him. he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"So I have some things I have to do tomorrow so I might not be able to see you."

"Oh," she said. "We should be able to last a day apart Kol."

"I know princess," he said. "I'll call you,"

"Ok," she said and he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Good night Kol."

"Good night princess."

* * *

The next day when Stasia woke up she went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Alaric left earlier that morning already. After having a bagel and some coffee she went to the living room to watch TV. She was about halfway through a movie when the door opened and she heard Damon's voice.

"Ric!" Damon called out. "Ric!" he said again as he walked in the living room and saw Stasia watching a movie.

"Hey," Damon said.

"Damon," she replied not bothering to look over at him. "My uncle left earlier this morning."

"Oh, I'll be back later then," he said and she nodded. Damon turned around to leave.

"Stasia," he said. "Are things going to be like this between us from now on?"

"Well that depends?"

"On what?" he asked.

"On whether you're going to stop trying to come between me and Kol." She began. "If you can just be my friend and stop being such a jerk."

"I'm working on it," he told her. "Its not going to happen overnight."

"I know," she sighed.

"But if it means anything I am sorry for hurting you and making you cry and for the way I've treated you." He apologized. Stasia looked at him shocked, it sounded like he actually meant it.

"It sounds like you actually mean that," Stasia said shocked.

"I do," he said. "If Kol is the guy that is going to make you happy, I'm working on accepting that."

"Ok,"

"I don't expect you to just forgive me for everything."

"And I'm not going to right now," Stasia told him. "I'll let Uncle Ric know you stopped by."

"Alright," he sighed. "I should go anyway." He added and left.

* * *

Stasia let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch. She didn't like being mad at Damon but he did need to realize that that the things he did hurt people and that she wasn't just going to forgive him because he apologized. Stasia was making herself some lunch when Alaric returned.

"You're still here," he said surprised.

"Yeah, Kol said he had something to do today so I may not get to see him."

"Oh, you two haven't gone a day without seeing each other since you met have you?" Alaric asked.

"Actually no we haven't," she told him. "But Kol and I should be able to go a day without seeing each other." She added. "Damon stopped by."

"Oh I…"

"Uncle Ric its ok, he apologized and it sounded like he meant it."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah I guess but he can't apologize and expect everything to just be ok," she told him. "I need to see he can accept I'm with Kol and not cause problems."

"He is trying," Alaric told her.

"I can tell," she said as she walked over to the table with her sandwich and sat down to eat.

"Stasia," Alaric said as he walked over. He sat down across from her. "Do you want to work things out with Damon?" he asked her. "Tell me the truth."

"Of course I want to work things out with Damon but I just don't want him to think he can do things like this to me and its ok." She said.

"Talk to him when you're ready but don't wait so long that you can't fix things."

"I won't," she told him as she finished her sandwich. "I just can't yet."

Stasia was in her room reading a book. She hadn't heard from Kol all day. She actually missed him, she had gotten so used to seeing him everyday. She turned the page of her book and let out a sigh. She put her book down and got off her bed. She had no reason to just stay in the house all day so she changed into a black skirt and pink top, brushed her hair and grabbed her purse, thinking she might go to a movie. She walked into the living room.

"Hey Uncle Ric," she said and he looked over at her.

"You going out with Kol?" he asked. "I thought you weren't seeing him today."

"I'm not, I thought I might just go shopping or see a movie."

"By yourself," Alaric said surprised.

"Yeah, is that ok?" she asked.

"Of course, just be careful."

"I will Uncle Ric," she said. "See you later." She added and walked to the door and opened it and saw Damon on the other side. "Damon hi."

"Hey Stasia," he smiled.

"Uncle Ric's inside I was just leaving," she told him.

"Oh, are you meeting Kol?" he asked.

"Actually no I'm going to spend some alone time."

"Oh." He said confused.

"It's a good thing Damon," she said. "I'll see you later." She told him and walked past him.

"Stasia," Damon said and she turned around. "Are we going to be ok?"

"We will Damon," she told him. "I have to go." She added and walked away.

* * *

Damon went inside and shut the door behind him.

"Ric!" he called out.

"In here Damon," Ric said and Damon walked into the living room.

"You think she'll ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes Damon she will but you can't push, she sees you're trying to accept her and Kol but you can't try to come between them again." He told him. "If Kol is wrong for her then she has to realize it on her own."

"You think he's wrong for her?" Damon asked curiously as he walked over and sat down.

"He seems to be exactly what she needs right now," Alaric sighed. "He treats her well, keeps his promises," he went on. "I may not like him that much but I think he's in love with her," he admitted.

"Kol only loves himself," Damon said rolling his eyes.

"That may be true but I have talked to Kol, heard how he talks about her and looks at her," Alaric told him. "He's in love with her, whether he admits it or not and if you want to be a part of her life then you're going to have to get used to seeing Kol around."

"I get it," Damon sighed. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

Stasia ended up at the park. She took the book she was reading from her bag and sat down with her back against a tree. She had only been reading a few minutes when her phone rang. Stasia marked her placed in her book and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Princess,"

"Kol," she smiled.

"So you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was ok." She answered. "What about you? Did you get whatever it was you had to do done?"

"Yes I did, so I was wondering if you were busy."

"Actually I'm at the park." She told him.

"I'll be there soon."

When Kol hung his phone up he looked over at Rebekah.

"So about the party I…."

"Its not a big deal Kol, its good to see you care about someone so much." She said. "Fall in love with someone."

"I'm not in love with her," Kol argued.

"You don't have to lie to me Kol." Rebekah told him. "I know its only been a little over a week but I can tell."

"Rebekah…"

"Be honest with me Kol," Rebekah said.

"Anastasia is just amazing and beautiful, talented," he said. "She actually likes me and wants to be with me just the way I am," he told her.

"You always want to be with her," Rebekah pointed out.

"Yeah I do," he said. "But she won't love someone like me."

"Kol, she's crazy about you and if you are in love with her just tell her."

"Not going to happen Bekah, besides love isn't for me." He told her.

"If you say so but you're going to realize it one day I just hope you don't wait to late to tell her."

"Drop it," Kol told her.

"Ok," she said.

"So will you take her shopping for a dress for her birthday, I'm going to take her out first and.."

"Not a problem Kol," Rebekah told her. "I actually like her."

"Ok, so I have to go meet Anastasia now." Kol told her.

* * *

When Kol got to the park he found Stasia lying down on her stomach reading. She was wearing a black skirt and pink top. Kol let his gaze travel over her legs and the rest of her body before walking over to her. He grabbed her book from her hands as he laid down beside her. Stasia turned around quickly

"Kol," she said.

"Hello beautiful," he smirked as he leaned over and kissed her. "What are you reading anyway?" he asked.

"None of your business Kol, give it back," she told him as she reached for it but he pulled it from her grasp so she couldn't get it. "Kol" she whined as he closed the book and looked at it and then turned to read the back of it.

"Sweet romance story," he said handing it back to her. "What is it about those books that girls like?" he asked. "Real guys aren't like that."

"Trust me I know that." She sighed. "I guess its nice to think that true love and soul mates can exist," she told him. "That a guy will bring you roses just because he loves not because he screwed up," she said. "That he's just as happy spending time with you doing nothing as he is when you go out together. That there is a guy that will do anything for you not because he feels he has to but because he wants to." She went on. "A guy who will sit in the park with you and do nothing, brings you ice cream when you are upset, takes care of you when you're sick," she continued. "I know its really stupid and I know real guys are nothing like guys in the books and movies and don't do things like that."

"Princess," he said. "Its not stupid."

"Whatever Kol," she sighed and sat up. Kol sat up beside her.

"So what is your favorite flower?" he asked.

"I like white roses, I think they are pretty."

"White roses," he said and she nodded.

"And daisies."

"Daisies," he said nodding. "Ok." He added "So have you had dinner?"

"No," she answered.

"Did you drive here?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Come on then," he said as he stood up and then held his hand out to her. Stasia grabbed her bag and placed her hand in his and stood up. "I'll take you out to dinner." He said as he pulled her closer to him. he leaned down and kissed her. "Lets go."

* * *

After dinner Kol drove her home and walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for dinner," she said.

"You know you don't have to thank me every time." He told her and she smiled. Kol brushed her hair away from her face before pressing his lips against hers . Stasia slid her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. Kol ran his hands over her body, resting them on her hips and pulling her closer to him. Kol pulled away from her and pressed his forehead to hers. He could hear how fast her heart was beating, how she was trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"Did you want to come in for a few minutes?" she asked.

"How about you go on in and give me a few minutes and I'll be at your window."

"Ok Kol," she sighed. "My uncle did say to use the front door," she told him and he smirked.

"I need to get something," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Give me thirty minutes princess," he said and touched his lips to hers.

"See you in thirty minutes." She said and went inside.

When Stasia went inside she found Damon was still there with Alaric.

"Hey Uncle Ric," Stasia said. "I'm home."

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you have dinner?"

"I did, I'm going to change, get my pajamas on," she told him.

"Good night Stasia."

"Good night Uncle Ric,"

"Stasia…" Damon said and she looked over at him.

"Good night Damon."

"I was hoping we could talk." He said hopefully.

"Not tonight Damon," she told him. "But soon I promise."

"Ok," he said.

"Good night then," she said and went to her room. Stasia brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas and went to her room locking the door behind her.

Stasia sat down on her bed and opened her book to read it when there was a knock on her window. Stasia jumped off her bed and walked over to open the window.

"Come on in," she said and moved for Kol to come inside. "Where did you go anyway?" she asked.

"I took my car home before coming back," He told her and walked over to her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him before kissing her. Kol ran his hands over her body as he backed her to the bed. Stasia felt her legs hit the bed and she pulled away, Kol picked her up and put her on the bed moving over her, placing his lips against her neck.

"Kol," she moaned as he kissed her lips.

Kol pulled away and looked down at her, he moved to lay down beside her.

"Your birthday is soon."

"yeah and I told you not to make a big deal out of it."

"Princess you may not think your birthday is a big deal but I definitely do," he said and she smiled.

"Kol."

"So what are you planning?" she asked.

"I'm not telling," he told her.

"You haven't planned anything yet," she smirked.

"Princess you are going to have a great time and I have the best birthday present for you."

"Kol you don't have to get me anything," she said. "You've bought me this beautiful charm bracelet…"

"Which isn't completed yet," he interrupted.

"Kol," she said.

"Speaking of your bracelet," he said and he stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and sat back down on her bed. Stasia sat up beside him and he handed her the box. She opened the box and saw a piano charm.

"Kol, its pretty," she said.

"Let me see your bracelet," he said and she held her arm out to him and he took her bracelet off and put the piano charm on it, then he put it back on her wrist.

"Thank you," she said and Kol smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

"So the piano is for when you played that song for me."

"I thought that was what it was for." She said softly.

"So Rebekah is going to take you shopping for a dress for your birthday tomorrow," he told her.

"Alright," she agreed.

"The dress is from me." He added.

"Kol.." she started to argue but he placed his finger over her lips.

"Don't argue," he said and moved his finger and kissed her.

"You know you don't have to buy me stuff right?"

"Anastasia," he sighed.

"You know that right," she said and he looked at her.

"Yeah I guess." He said quietly and she leaned over and kissed his lips. "Its just what I've done before, the few times I've wanted a girl to like me I've taken her out to expensive restaurants and bought her presents."

"Did that work?" she asked him and he looked away. "Kol," she said as she laid her hand over his, he looked over.

"No," he answered as he flipped his hand over and laced his fingers with hers.

"I like you already, I don't need anything to make me like you." She told him. "You do not have to buy me stuff."

"Ok princess."

"I mean you are definitely the best boyfriend I ever had. You are charming, you're nice to me, you're a great kisser," she said and he smirked. "You treat me like a princess, no one has ever made me feel as special as you make me feel." She went on as she stood up and walked across the room. "We've only been together a little over a week and I've never doubted that you want to be with me," she told him. "I don't feel invisible when I'm with you or over looked." She told him. "You bought me this bracelet," she said as she touched it. "Which is definitely the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten," she sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "and you're buying me a dress and who knows what else you have planned for my birthday and I just…." She said as she placed her hand against her forehead.

"Anastasia," he said as he stood up and walked over to her. "I never do anything I don't want to," he told her as he took her hands in his. "What is the big deal with me buying you stuff anyway?"

"What could I possibly give you? I have nothing to give you," she said quietly.

"You don't need to give me anything," he told her. Stasia shook her head and walked back over to her bed and laid down. Kol turned around and let out a sigh and walked over to her bed and laid down beside her. Stasia moved closer to him and laid her head against his chest, Kol looked down at her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have to leave?" she asked

"No I don't have to leave," Kol told her.

"Do you want to stay with me?" she asked.

"What would Alaric say?" Kol asked.

"I don't know but he probably knows you're here anyway." She told him.

"I can stay," he told her and she smiled.

"Good." She said and they fell silent.

"Damon, apologized for how he acted and what he did." Stasia told him.

"You forgave him?"

"No," she sighed. "He knows he has to actually show me he can accept I'm with you and not cause trouble before I forgive him."

"Good."

"But he is really trying," she told him. "That counts for something."

"Whether you forgive him or not is up to you," Kol said. "I don't think he's worth your time or good enough for you or deserves your forgiveness but I'm sure he thinks the same things about me."

"Yeah I know you two don't like each other and will never get along but I'm not asking you to like each other or hang out together," she told him. "I'm asking Damon to accept that I'm going to date you and be with you and that you're my boyfriend and nothing he can say will change that and I'm asking you, when I do talk to Damon again, which will happen eventually…I'm asking you to accept he's my friend."

"As long as he doesn't hurt you again I can do that," he told her and she pulled away and looked up at him and leaned up and kissed his lips.

"You really are an amazing guy Kol," she told him before kissing him again. He rolled her over on her back as they kissed. Stasia ran her hands over his back and to the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head. Kol looked down at her as she leaned up pressing her lips against his chest, she heard him moan as she continued to kiss him.

"Shhh," Stasia told him and she heard him chuckle. Kol moved to lay down beside her and turned on his side. Stasia ran her hand down his chest and across his abs.

"Princess, you need to get some sleep," he told her

"Maybe I don't want to sleep," she told him.

"I'll be here in the morning when you open those beautiful blue eyes," he told her. "I promise."

"Ok," she said. "good night Kol."

"Good night," he replied and touched his lips to hers and a few minutes later she was asleep.

Kol looked at her, she definitely looked like an angel asleep. She was so beautiful and he knew he would do anything for her, anything she wanted. He couldn't think of anything she would ask him to do that he would refuse. Kol ran his finger across her cheek and he saw her smile. Her skin was so soft and smooth. He hadn't spent the night with a girl with nothing happening in…well ever. He didn't know what it was about her that made him do things he never did before. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe, make her happy. He knew he cared about her a lot. Then he thought about what Rebekah said.

"Damn it she's right," Kol said to himself. "Its only been a little over a week but I've fallen in love with her," he added and he looked at her, he brushed her hair away from her face. "I love you Anastasia." He said but he knew she never heard him, she was still sleeping.


	15. Shopping With Rebekah

**Thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites.**

* * *

The next morning when Stasia woke up Kol wasn't next to her.

"Kol," she said as she sat up. She looked across the room and saw him going through her underwear drawer. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You went through mine," he pointed out as he pulled a pair of black lace panties out of her drawer. "I like these," he said as he pulled a white lace thong out. "I like these more though," he smirked. Stasia got out of bed and walked across the room grabbing them out of Kol's hand and putting them back in the drawer.

"Well unless you stop going through my underwear drawer, you're never going to see me in them," she told him as she closed the drawer.

"You don't mean that," he said.

"You want to find out?" she smiled.

"No," he said as he leaned down and kissed her. "I should go anyway, Rebekah will be here around eleven."

"Ok Kol I'll be ready," she told him.

"You can just come back to our house when you're done shopping if you want."

"That sounds good to me," she told him.

"Ok," he said and leaned down and kissed her again. "Have fun with Rebekah."

"I will Kol," she said and they walked over to the window and Kol climbed out and she watched him run off.

* * *

Stasia took a shower and changed into jeans and a black off the shoulder shirt before going to the kitchen for breakfast. After fixing a bowl of cereal Stasia sat at the table to eat. Alaric walked in a few seconds later.

"Good morning." Stasia said.

"Good morning Stasia," he replied. "So what are you doing today."

"Rebekah is picking me up at eleven to go shopping," she told him.

"Meeting Kol afterwards."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Stasia," he said and she looked up at him. "I know Kol was here last night."

"Uncle Ric, nothing happened," she told him.

"I told you I wanted you to be honest with me if Kol is here," he told her.

"I know but I didn't know he was going to stay last night until he got here," she told him. "I'm sorry Uncle Ric," she apologized. "You were my age once."

"Exactly and I know what goes through guys heads when they are with a girl," he told her. "Kol may be a thousand year old vampire but he is still a guy."

"I trust Kol Uncle Ric, he's never done anything or even tried to push me further than I wanted," she told him.

"Its because he's in love with you," Alaric told her.

"No he's not, he said Love isn't for him."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"He's had some bad experiences with the one girl or maybe it was two girls, anyway he had some bad experiences with girls he actually did fall in love with so maybe he thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved or that someone couldn't love him." she told him. "It would explain a lot if he did believe that."

"It actually would explain a lot," Alaric agreed.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Stasia, I'm not mad," he sighed. "I guess I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you," he told her. "I am surprised you haven't had a boyfriend sooner."

"I don't know why people say that," she sighed.

"Because its true," he told her and she smiled.

Stasia finished up her cereal and took her bowl to the sink just as the door opened and Damon walked in.

"Morning," Damon said.

"Morning Damon," Alaric replied.

"Good morning," Stasia said and Damon smiled slightly.

"Are you talking to me now?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe," she said. "I need to get ready," she told them and walked away.

"She has plans with Kol again?" Damon asked.

"Damon don't."

"I'm just asking," he said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"She has plans with Rebekah and then Kol, so she'll be gone all day and I'm going shopping for her birthday present."

"When's her birthday?" Damon asked.

"Wednesday," Alaric told him.

"What are you getting her?" he asked curiously.

"A guitar."

"I didn't know she played."

"I didn't either," Alaric admitted. "Kol told me that she did and that her guitar got broken before she moved here."

"Maybe I'll buy her a really cool guitar case for the guitar you get her."

"Damon I…"

"Stasia isn't going to stop seeing Kol no matter what I do or say," he said. "Saying bad things about him isn't going to change her mind I see that now."

"Are you serious?" Alaric asked.

"I'm trying to be," he said. "I do like Stasia and I don't want her to cut me out of everything."

"Just talk to her." Alaric said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Stasia," Damon said and she looked over at him. "Do you have time to talk?" he asked.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course if that's what you want," he said.

"Come over in the morning around ten," she said. "Is that ok."

"That sounds perfect," he told her.

"Good, we won't have to be rushed to talk tomorrow," she told him. "I'll see you two later."

* * *

Stasia was in the mall trying on dresses for whatever Kol had planned for her birthday. After she put them on she walked out to see what Rebekah liked but neither one of them had found anything Stasia liked or that Rebekah liked.

"I have two more," she said.

"One of them is going to be it then," Rebekah told her and Stasia went in the room and tried on the next dress it was a short black strapless dress, it had black and gold sequins on the skirt and along the bottom. She actually kind of liked it. She walked out and showed Rebekah.

"What do you think?" she asked as she turned around.

"Yeah its ok," she said. "It looks good on you," she told her.

"I got one more," she told her and went to try it on.

The next dress she put on was a short one strap pink dress, it had a black belt along the middle. It had black flower lace that ran along one side and that stretched along her shoulder as a strap.

"This is the last one," she told her.

"I like that one to," Rebekah told her. "Why don't we get both of them, I'll buy the other one as one of your birthday presents from me," she added.

"Rebekah I…"

"I'm not taking no as an answer, go change and we'll get shoes and other stuff."

"Ok," she said and went to change and came back with the two dresses.

"So things are good with you and Kol," she stated.

"Yeah they are," she smiled. "I really like Kol," she told her. "He's so not what I pictured or imagined him to be after all the things I heard about him."

"I think that has more to do with you than with all those things not being true." Rebekah told her. "In here," she said pulling into a store where women were walking out with pink bags. "Because they are true."

"I know all the bad things I've heard about him are true, he's never denied that." She told her. "But it doesn't matter. He's Kol and he's not going to change and I don't expect him to."

"That's why you two are perfect for each other." Rebekah said and Stasia smiled. "Now lets get you a bra to wear under your dresses." She told her and led her to some strapless bras. Stasia finally picked out a white lacy strapless bra and white lace panties to match.

"So he finally kissed you right?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah but all we've done is kiss and make out some…well a lot." She smiled. "Your brothers actually walked in on us in Kol's bedroom one time."

"Kol let you in his bedroom and his bed!" Rebekah said shocked. "he never brings any girl back to our home or lets them in his bedroom and never his bed," she told her. "When he sleeps with them he's always at their house or some hotel."

"Oh," she said.

"I really think Kol is in love with you," Rebekah told her.

"But Kol said love isn't for him."

"Things change," Rebekah told her. "Kol wouldn't do all the things he does for you if he didn't genuinely like you and care about you and possibly love you."

"You think so?" she asked.

"I've never seen Kol treat anyone the way he treats you or look at anyone the way he looks at you or talk about anyone the way he talks about you."

"He got me a new charm for my bracelet," she told her and showed her the piano charm.

"That's pretty," Rebekah said. "Why the piano?"

"I kind of play the piano and Kol talked me into playing for him," she told her.

"I think the charm bracelet is sweet," Rebekah said.

"Kol said you helped pick out the charm bracelet."

"I kind of gave him the idea, he came up with the charms." She told him

"I love it," Stasia smiled.

"And you really like Kol?" Rebekah asked her as they walked out of the store.

"Of course I do," she smiled. "Kol is actually a really great boyfriend."."

"That is surprising," Rebekah said. "But you and Kol just seem perfect together," she told her. "You're the first girl Kol has been with we've met in a long time." She told her. "We only met two…"

"Elizabeth and Maria." She said

"Kol told you about them." She said surprised.

"Yeah," she said. "Would he have actually married Maria?"

"If we hadn't become vampires I think so," she said. "But if we hadn't been turned you would have never met him."

"That's true," she said.

"Do you need lunch before we go back?" Rebekah asked.

"That would be great."

"Ok so food court or restaurant?"

"Food court is fine," she told her and the two of them walked to the food court. After getting something to eat the two of them found a table and sat down.

"So you were right about Kol not caring about my scars," she told her. "I asked him about it like you said."

"What did he say?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"That he didn't care if I had scars, he would always think I'm beautiful." She told her and Rebekah smiled. "He's seen them several times and he hasn't left me yet." She told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I haven't told Kol what happened yet," she told her. "I don't know how to tell him without him wanting to kill the person who gave them to me."

"Someone hurt you and put the scars on you," Rebekah said. "Kol will definitely want to kill them for hurting you then," she added. "What happened?"

"No one knows but me and my mom Rebekah," she told her. "It might be good to talk to someone about it and you can give advice about how to tell Kol."

"Of course," she said.

"Not here though," she told her and she nodded.

* * *

When they finished lunch the two of them went to the car and put all of Stasia's bags in it and then got in. Rebekah drove them to the park and they got out and started walking.

"Tell me," she said.

"Before I moved here I was dating a guy named Hudson. We dated for like six months and we hadn't slept together yet. He kept pressuring me and I kept telling him no. One night he came over while my mom was out and we were kissing and he wanted to sleep together and I didn't. I told him I wasn't ready and he was like are you ever going to be ready there are plenty of girls who would love to be with me."

"He actually said that to you?" Rebekah asked shocked and she nodded. "What a jerk!"

"So then he said something like you say you love me and I told him I did but I wasn't sleeping with him." she told her. Stasia tucked her hair behind her ear. "He pushed me into the wall and told me something like other guys would have left you by now, its not like you're the most popular girl or most fun and there are a lot of girls prettier and I told him to go be with one of them and he broke up with me." She told her and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "So a month later I went out with another guy, the first guy since we broke up."

"You waited a whole month?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "So when I came home Hudson was in my room, sitting on my bed." She told her. "There was something about him that night that was off. When I walked in my room I remember him saying 'Didn't take long to replace me'" she told her. "He asked if I had slept with the guy I went out with and he was walking towards me and I know I was backing away from him until I felt my back hit the wall. He wanted another chance with me and he kissed me and I pushed him away and told him we weren't getting back together. He informed me I was going to give him another chance I said we were never going to get back together and told him to leave. He said if he couldn't have me he would make sure no other guy would ever want me," she told her. "He pulled out a knife and threw me on the ground," she went on as tears fell from her eyes. "He straddled my legs and pushed my shirt up, I felt the knife in my side and then he stabbed me in my stomach. He would have done more but my moms car door slamming stopped him and he ran off. I woke up in the hospital and if my mom hadn't come home when she did he could have killed me or the stab wounds would have killed me." She told her.

"Stasia," Rebekah said quietly.

"How do I tell Kol that?"

"I have no idea, he's going to kill that guy. I probably wouldn't try to stop him, I want to kill that guy." She told her.

"Rebekah I…"

"I don't even think Elijah would try to stop him," Rebekah told her.

"So no suggestions then?" she asked.

"When you get ready to tell him, you're just going to have to sit down with him and do it," Rebekah told her. "Warn him that he's going to get mad and that he needs to try to keep his temper under control."

"I will," she promised. "I was thinking of telling him soon anyway."

"Good."

Rebekah drove them back to her house where Kol would be waiting for her.

"So if you want to you can just keep your dresses here and I'll help you get ready for your birthday."

"That sounds great," Stasia smiled and they got out of the car and got all their bags out. The two of them walked inside and to Rebekah's room and put their bags away and hung Stasia's dresses up.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm going to go see if Kol is in his room," she told her.

"Ok," Rebekah said and Stasia walked out of her room and turned to go to Kol's room almost walking into Elijah.

"Sorry," she said and looked up. "Hey Elijah."

"Stasia," he said. "You have fun with Rebekah?"

"Yes I did," she told him.

"I haven't seen you since the night with Kol and I…"

"Elijah its ok," she told him.

"Stasia, I would never want to embarrass you," Elijah said politely. "Kol seems to care a lot about you and I've never thought you were like the other girls he's been with."

"Oh," she said.

"I believe Kol is in his room," Elijah told her.

"Thanks," she said and walked by him to the end of the hall. Stasia knocked on Kol's door and he opened it a few seconds later.

"Anastasia," he smiled and he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room shutting the door. He pushed her against the door and kissed her. Stasia slid her arms around his neck as Kol locked the door before pulling her closer to him. Stasia felt his hands across her back and over her butt before he grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up. Stasia wrapped her legs around his waist and Kol carried her over to his bed and sat down on it. Stasia ran her hands down his back before pulling his shirt over his head. She pressed her forehead to his as she ran her fingers across his cheek and down his chest.

"Princess," he said and she pulled away from him and got off his lap and walked across the room.

"What?" she asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," he said as he walked over to her. He touched his lips to hers.

"Well at least I kept my shirt on this time," she said as she ran her fingers across his abs.

"Well," he said as he placed his palms against the wall on each side of her. "The night is not over yet," he said and kissed her. Stasia moaned as he ran his hands over her body. Kol placed his lips against his neck, placing small kisses along her neck before kissing her lips again. She felt his hands run down her sides and then slide under her shirt. He gently traced the scar that ran down her side before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the ground. He kissed her again as they made their way over to the bed, Kol pulled away to lay down, pulling her with him. Stasia looked down at him, touching her lips to his, before placing her lips against his neck, a moan escaped his lips as she placed kisses across his chest, trailing them down to his stomach. She placed her lips against his neck again and a moan escaped his lips and he pulled away.

"Princess," he said.

"What?" she asked. "Oh god, was I doing something wrong?" she asked as she moved off of him and laid beside him.

"No," he said. "Princess trust me you were doing nothing wrong but I do only have so much control and…."

"Oh I get it Kol," she said quietly.

"Anastasia you have no idea how hard…difficult it is for me to pull away from you," he told her.

"Kol," she sighed.

"I care about you, like you, more than you can imagine," he told her.

"I feel the same way Kol," she told him. "I trust you and I know that you want to know about my scars," she said and she felt Kol gently tracing them.

"Of course I do," he told her.

"And I want to tell you but I know what happened is going to make you mad and you'll loose your temper and I need you to at least try not to."

"I can try not to, I have no idea what happened to you so can't exactly promise not to. I won't promise you something I may not be able to do." He told her.

"I understand Kol," she said softly and got off the bed and went to pick her shirt up and put it on. "And I do want to tell you, I'm just scared of how you're going to react." She admitted.

"Princess I do want you to tell me and when you do tell me I promise to try to keep my temper under control but you obviously know that whatever happened is going to piss me off and that's why you're putting it off, why you don't want to tell me," he said and he got off the bed and walked over and picked his shirt up and put it on. "But I will listen when you're ready." He told her.

"I know you will and that's why I want to tell you what happened."


	16. Kol Finds Out

"You want to tell me what happened?" he asked surprised.

"Yes Kol," she said and walked over to wear he was standing and took his hand in hers. "Come sit with me." She added and led him over to the bed and they sat down.

"Ok princess whenever you're ready."

"Ok so you know about Hudson," she began and he nodded.

"You're ex."

"Yeah, well we dated six months and we hadn't done more than kiss," she told him. "I mean he never saw me with my shirt off, I guess I somehow knew he didn't love me or care about me," she told him. "Anyway it starts with he came over to my house one night when my mom was out. We were kissing and he wanted to sleep together and I told him no," she began, "that I wasn't ready and he was like are you ever going to be ready there are plenty of girls who would love to be with me."

"He said that to you," Kol said.

"Yeah so then he said something like you say you love me and I told him I did but I wasn't sleeping with him." she told him. Stasia let out a sigh and looked away. "He pushed me into the wall and told me something like other guys would have left you by now, its not like you're the most popular girl or most fun and there are a lot of girls prettier and I told him to go be with one of them and he broke up with me." She told him and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"You were better off without him," Kol told her as he wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "And any guy that doesn't think you are the most beautiful girl in the world isn't worth your time," he told her and she smiled. "So there's more."

"Yeah," she said "A month later I went out with another guy, the first guy since we broke up."

"You waited a whole month?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "So when I came home Hudson was in my room, sitting on my bed." She told him. "There was something about him that night that was off. When I walked in my room I remember him saying 'Didn't take long to replace me and he asked if I had slept with the guy yet and he was walking towards me and I know I was backing away from him until I felt my back hit the wall. He wanted another chance with me and he kissed me and I pushed him away and told him we weren't getting back together. He informed me I was going to give him another chance I said we were never going to get back together and told him to leave. He said if he couldn't have me he would make sure no other guy would ever want me," she told him. "He pulled out a knife and threw me on the ground," she went on as tears fell from her eyes. "He straddled my legs and pushed my shirt up, I felt the knife in my side and then he stabbed me in my stomach. He would have done more but my moms car door slamming stopped him and he ran off. I woke up in the hospital and if my mom hadn't come home when she did he could have killed me or the stab wounds would have killed me." She told him and he didn't say anything. "Kol," she said cautiously. "Kol say something," she said.

"Your ex is the one who gave you those scars," he said as he let go of her hand and stood up. "A guy that was supposed to care about you hurt you and almost killed you," he said angrily.

"Kol," she said nervously.

"I'm going to find this guy and kick his ass for treating you the way he did," Kol told her. "Then I'm going to kill him for hurting you and almost killing you."

"Kol I…" she said as she walked over to him.

"I need a minute," he said and walked out of his room slamming the door behind him.

"Kol," she whispered and she leaned against the wall and slid down hugging her legs to her chest as tears fell from her eyes. He was probably going to break up with her now. Now that he realized how damaged he was.

* * *

Kol went to Rebekah's room and pounded on the door. Rebekah opened it a few seconds later.

"Kol what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"She told me what happened to her, how she got those scars," he told her as he walked in her room.

"I know she did Kol, I could hear her," she told him.

"I'm going to kill that guy," he told her. "I'm going to find him and kick his ass and then kill him," he fumed. "How could anyone not think she is the most beautiful girl in the world or even suggest other girls are prettier than her?"

"I don't know Kol," Rebekah said.

"He never deserved her," Kol said angrily. "He deserves to suffer for what he did to her, he could have killed her. "I don't know if I've ever been this angry." He said as he punched the wall.

"KOL!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Anastasia is so smart and sweet and talented and beautiful, the most amazing girl I have ever met," he told her. "She didn't deserve that."

"I know she doesn't," Rebekah told him. "I know you care about her Kol but she just told you about one of the most traumatic experiences of her life and you stormed out and are in here with me."

"That's not good," Kol said and Rebekah shook her head and Kol turned around and walked out. Rebekah followed him as he went to his room and opened the door and walked inside. He looked over and saw Stasia sitting against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs hugging them to her chest. Her head down and he heard her crying. He flashed over to her.

"Princess," Kol said softly and she looked up at him.

"Kol," she whispered and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Rebekah stood in the doorway, ready to step in if for some reason Kol upset her more. Klaus and Elijah were walking up the stairs and saw Rebekah standing in Kol's doorway.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked. Rebekah turned to them.

"Don't act like you two haven't heard everything that just happened in this house because I know you did."

"About her scars, what her ex did to her," Klaus said. "yeah we heard that and your conversation with him as well."

"What's going on now?" Elijah asked as he peeked in Kol's room and saw him talking to Stasia.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kol asked.

"You just walked out on me," she told him.

"It wasn't because of anything you did." He told her. "I was just mad and I didn't want you to see me that way or for you to be around me like that." He said.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" she asked quietly.

"What?" he asked. "Princess why would you even think that?" he asked and she shrugged.

"You know how damaged I am now," she whispered.

"Anastasia you are not damaged," he told her. "You are perfect, there is nothing wrong with you." He said and Kol stood up and took her hands in his and pulled her up with him. he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not breaking up with you," he told her.

"Come on," Elijah told Rebekah and Klaus and he shut Kol's door.

"I don't even know why you would think that," Kol told her and she looked up at him.

"You just ran out on me Kol," she told him. "I tell you this thing that happened to me that you've been wanting to know, which is also like the most traumatic experience of my life and you're so mad that you storm out."

"But not because of you, because I care about you and what happens to you," he told her as he placed his hand against her cheek. "You have no idea how much I care about you, how I really feel about you."

"Kol I…why don't you tell me?" she asked and he turned around and walked away.

"Because," he said as he turned around. "I don't want to scare you away."

"You keep saying that," she said frustrated. "That if I knew how much you really cared about me Or how you really felt about me I would run away from you or it would scare me off." She added. "Maybe you should just tell me."

"I want to," he told her. "I just don't know if you're ready to hear it yet."

"Maybe I am Kol," she told him as she walked away and sat on his bed. Kol walked over and sat beside her. "Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you?" she asked. "It hasn't even been two weeks and I've never felt this way about any guy."

"What about Damon?" he asked.

"Damon was just a crush. You and me is something a whole lot more Kol."

"I know it is, feel it to," he said. "And how about we get out of here," he suggested.

"That's fine," she said softly and Kol stood up and took her hand pulling her up and leading her out of his room.

When they went downstairs Kol's siblings were there.

"Leaving already?" Klaus asked.

"Yes I have to get her home soon."

"I'll see you Wednesday Stasia," Rebekah said.

"Ok," she said as Kol led her out the door.

"So what's going on Wednesday?" he asked.

"My birthday, Rebekah is going to help me get ready."

"Oh," Kol said as he opened the car door for her and she got inside and the two of them soon left.

* * *

Kol drove them to the park and the two of them walked in silence.

"Kol," she said. "I should tell you something."

"Ok."

"I've decided to talk to Damon tomorrow, he's coming over in the morning and we're going to see if things between us can be worked out."

"If that's what you want," Kol said.

"It is."

"Well you know I'm not going to tell you what to do," he said.

"I know," she sighed.

"You'll call me afterwards," Kol said.

"Yeah I will," she promised and Kol stopped and pulled her closer to him, leaning down to kiss her lips.

* * *

After dropping Stasia off at home Kol returned home and went to talk to Rebekah. He knocked on her door before opening it.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and Kol shut the door behind him.

"Is it about Stasia?"

"Yes," he said. "Things with us are really good and its been a very long time since I felt this way about a girl." He admitted. "I never wanted to feel this way again."

"I know Kol but Stasia is not your other girlfriends and she's not Elizabeth."

"I know, she doesn't want me to buy her stuff at all."

"Well at least you know she likes you," Rebekah told him.

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "Its just…"

"What Kol?"

"Its nothing, I need to go," Kol told her and turned around and walked out of her room.

* * *

The next morning Damon came over so he could talk to Stasia. When he got to her house she led him to the living room and they sat down.

"So," Damon said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," she answered. "How about you."

"I've been ok," he told her. "Stasia I know I've been a jerk lately. Said and done things I shouldn't have." He went on. "I know I don't really deserve for you to forgive me but I see now that you and Kol are going to stay together and nothing anyone says or does is going to change it."

"No its not," she told him.

"I can accept you're going to date him but I don't believe I'll ever think he's good enough for you."

"Well you're not the only one Damon," she sighed. "Alaric doesn't even if he doesn't say it. Kol's own siblings don't think he's good enough for me," she went on. "Kol doesn't even think he's good enough for me."

"Really?" Damon asked surprised.

"And I just get so tired of hearing people say that," she told him. "I think he's good enough for me and the only people in this relationship are me and Kol so it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks."

"You're happy with him right?" Damon asked.

"Yes I am," she smiled.

"That's all that really matters then."

"Why couldn't you have realized this before now?" she asked.

"I was being stupid and it doesn't matter Stasia, I was being inconsiderate and stupid and I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I know you are," she said. "I do want to be friends again but you can't try to come between me and Kol anymore."

"Well I can see now its not going to work," he admitted. "I should have never tried. I should have let you be happy."

"Yeah you should have," she told him. "Kol makes me happy, he's a really good boyfriend." She told Damon

"I don't think anyone would have believed that," Damon said and glanced down. "Is that new?" he asked touching her bracelet

"Yeah, it's a charm bracelet," she told Damon. "Kol gave it to me."

"Oh its nice," he told her. "An A for Anastasia, a hamburger?"

"We met outside the grill," she told him. "The crown is because he calls me princess and the piano is because I play the piano."

"Are you in love with him?" Damon asked.

"I haven't even known him two weeks yet. Its almost been two weeks."

"That doesn't matter, you can still fall in love with him." Damon told her.

"Well I care about him a lot, no one has ever treated me the way Kol has or made me feel the way Kol has," she told him. "My last boyfriend was horrible and Kol is just so much better than him in every way." He's never broken a promise to me, he's always there when I need him. I trust him." she said.

"You're in love with him." Damon told her. "You don't have to admit it to me but at least admit it to yourself."

"Damon."

"Ok I'll drop it." He said. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." She smiled and Damon stood up. Stasia stood up as well and walked with him to the door.

* * *

When Damon was gone Stasia went to her room and called Kol.

"Hey beautiful," Kol said.

"Damon just left," she told him.

"So is everything ok with you two again?" he asked.

"Yeah, we talked, he's agreed to stop trying to cause trouble and to stop trying to come between us,." She told him.

"Good," Kol said. "So can I pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah you can, I'll be ready," she told him.

"Ok see you then." Kol said.

Stasia finished talking to Kol and went to pick out something to wear, what Damon said going through her head, being in love with Kol. She cared about Kol a lot, she always wanted to be with him, didn't like being apart from him. She looked forward to seeing him and no one had ever made her feel the way Kol did. She was really happy with him but in love with him that sounded….

"Sounds perfect," she said. "I am in love with Kol," she added to herself. "Oh my god, I'm in love with Kol Mikaelson," she admitted to herself. "But he'll never love me back, he told me love isn't for him and I fall in love with him," she said. "What is wrong with me?"


	17. Eternal Flame

Stasia changed into a short sleeve green and white shirt and jeans. She went downstairs, Kol would be here soon it had almost been an hour. She wondered if he had something planned or what they were going to do. Stasia was sitting on the couch watching TV when it was time for Kol to arrive. Stasia opened the door after he knocked.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Princess," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Alaric isn't here?"

"No," she answered. "Did you want to come in?"

"Do you know when he'll be home?"

"I have no idea," she told him.

"Ok I can come in, but hold on a second," he said and ran to his car, grabbing something out of it and coming back to the door. He walked inside and Stasia shut the door behind him. "For you," he said handing her a white rose. "One of your favorites right?"

"Right," she smiled. "Thank you." She told him and led him to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"So I want to give you something," he told her.

"Kol I told you that you don't have to buy me stuff."

"I know princess but I want to buy stuff and I like buying things for you," he told her. "Its an early birthday present because I hoped you would wear it on your birthday when we go out." He said and handed her a flat square box. Stasia took it from him and opened it.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. Inside was a diamond daisy necklace with matching earrings. "Its beautiful." She told him and he smiled.

"Daisies, your other favorite flower."

"Thank you Kol," she said and sat the box and rose on the table before leaning over and kissing him.

"So will you wear it on your birthday?" he asked.

"Of course I will," she told him as she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So did you pick it out yourself?"

"Actually I did," he told her.

"You have good taste."

"Obviously," he said. "You are my girlfriend," he added and grabbed her hips pulling her into his lap before kissing her. Stasia moved her lips against his. She pulled away and climbed off his lap. "Where are you going?" he asked but she grabbed his hand and gave his arm a tug.

"Come on," she said and led him to her room shutting the door behind them. Kol pushed her into the door before kissing her. He pressed his lips to her neck and she turned her head so Kol could reach it better. Kol ran his hands over her body.

"Kol," she moaned as he continued to kiss her neck. He felt Stasia's hands running through his hair and across his back as he pressed his lips against hers. Stasia's hands ran down his chest and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She unbuttoned the last button and pushed it off his shoulders.

"I'm beginning to think I just shouldn't bother with a shirt when I'm with you."

"Well if that's what you want I won't object," she smirked and Kol shook his head before he kissed her lips as he grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up. Stasia wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed, gently laying her on it and moving over her.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he touched his lips to hers. He pushed her shirt up and pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor. Kol leaned down and she felt his lips gently touch the scars on her stomach, then she felt his tongue trace each scar after he kissed it.

"Kol," she moaned as she felt his finger trace the scar on her side. Kol looked up at her, she ran her fingers across his cheek and lips, he loved the way she touched him. Kol moved to kiss her lips and Stasia gave his shoulder a push so he would roll over but he kept kissing her. She pulled away from him and he kissed her neck.

"Over!" She demanded giving him a push and he smirked as he rolled over pulling her with him so now she was looking down at him.

"Is this what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and pressed her lips to his chest. She trailed kisses across his chest, then his abs. Judging by the moans coming from him, she guessed Kol liked everything she was doing. Stasia rested her chin on his stomach and looked up at him.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"So you like everything I was doing?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Ok," she smiled and placed her lips against his stomach. She placed kisses up his chest before touching her lips to his again. She looked down at him and a thought crossed her mind, she leaned down and placed her mouth over his nipple, rolling her tongue over it before circling his nipple with her tongue a loud moan escaped his mouth.

"Damn Anastasia," he moaned as she did the same to the other nipple.

"Anastasia," he moaned and she pulled away.

"Don't," he whispered as she moved to kiss him again.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked quietly as she moved off of him.

"No," he told her. "Believe me when I say you were doing nothing wrong." He said.

"Ok."

"I just thought you said you didn't have much experience with all this," Kol said.

"I don't Kol," she said and looked at him. "I was doing something wrong!" she exclaimed and got off the bed and walked around to get her shirt.

"No ," he said as he flashed in front of her. "Princess you were not doing anything wrong, you were doing everything right trust me," he told her and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"That's good to know," she said and Kol smiled as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers, Stasia dropped her shirt before wrapping her arms around him. Kol backed her to her bed and picked her up laying her down on top of it. Kol moved over her and pressed his lips against hers, slowly kissing her. He felt Stasia's fingers running through his hair and across his back. He pulled away and looked down at her. He moved to lay beside her, Stasia rolled over on her side to look at him.

"You know," Kol said as he started tracing her scars. "If I ever meet the guy that did this to you I am going to kill him for hurting you."

"Kol…"

"You're going to ask me not to hurt him to?" Kol asked. "Because I can't promise not to"

"Its not like I'm ever going to see him again," she told him. "So we have nothing to worry about."

"Guess not," Kol agreed as she moved closer.

"So stop thinking about killing him for right now," she told him as she ran her finger across his lips before pressing her lips against his. Kol grabbed her hips and rolled over pulling her with him so she was on top of him, Stasia pulled away and touched her forehead to his.

"We should probably get out of here," she told him.

"Probably so," he agreed and she leaned down and kissed him. She moved her lips to his neck and across his chest before kissing the other side of his neck. Kol's hands moved across her back as she kissed him.

"Princess," he moaned and she stopped kissing him and looked down at him.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here," he said. "And to do that you are going to have to stop kissing me."

"I know," she said as she kissed him again. "I just like kissing you."

"Well I like kissing you to," he said as he leaned up to touch his lips to hers and he flipped them over so he was now looking down at her.

* * *

Alaric and Damon pulled up outside and got out of Damons car.

"Isn't that Kol's car?" Damon asked.

"Yeah it is," Alaric said. "He must be inside."

"He's been invited into your house!" Damon exclaimed. "I think both of you have lost your minds."

"Damon he isn't going to do anything to Stasia, he's definitely in love with her, so just let it go." Alaric told him. "And lets get her birthday present inside."

When they went inside Kol and Stasia weren't anywhere to be seen.

"I'll put her present in my room." Alaric told him.

"I'll go see if Stasia is in her room," he said and walked away.

* * *

Kol pressed his lips against Stasia's.

"Now lets get out of here," he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Stasia."

"Damn it, its Damon," Stasia said as Kol moved off of her and sat up as the door opened.

"Stasia," Damon said shocked as he looked at her and Kol half naked.

"Damon!" she exclaimed as she tried to hide behind Kol. "You don't just open the door to someone's room."

"I knocked." He said as his eyes traveled to her and Kol.

"Did you want something?" she asked him.

"No, not really," he said. "I'll see you later," he added and shut the door.

When the door closed Kol felt Stasia's head hit his shoulder.

"I can't believe we got walked in on again," she said.

"Maybe we should learn to lock the door," Kol said.

"Probably so," she said and got off the bed and went to get her shirt. She picked Kol's up and threw it to him and then picked hers up and put it on. When Kol had his shirt on, Stasia slipped her phone in, her back pocket and the two of them walked out of the room.

* * *

Damon walked into the kitchen and saw Alaric was fixing something to eat.

"Stasia was in her room, with Kol," Damon told him.

"I thought that was where they might be," Alaric sighed.

"They were half naked," Damon added.

"They're not sleeping together Damon." Alaric said. "Not yet anyway." He added.

"You're not even worried about this?" Damon asked.

"Of course I am Damon," Alaric told him. "She was going to get a boyfriend some time, I am surprised it didn't happen sooner, and that her boyfriend is Kol," he went on. "But she's happy with him and I'm positive he is in love with her." He said. "Kol isn't going to hurt her or do something she doesn't want him to do, Stasia and I do talk about this occasionally."

"Ric I…." Damon began as Kol and Stasia walked in. Damon's gaze traveled to their joined hands, he never pictured Kol as the hand holding type. Of course he also never thought of Kol as the type to date just one girl.

"Hey Uncle Ric,"

"Hey Stasia, Kol," Alaric said. "You two headed out?"

"Yeah," Stasia said.

"Don't be to late," he told her.

"I won't," she said. "Bye Damon." She added and walked away with Kol.

Kol led her outside and to his car, Kol opened the door for her and after getting inside he closed the door behind her and flashed around the car and slid behind the wheel.

"So where to?" he asked.

"Wherever you want."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, surprise me," she told him and he smiled and started the car and backed out of the driveway.

When Kol stopped the car they were outside an arcade.

"The arcade?" she asked.

"It will be fun," he said. "You don't like games?"

"Well I am awesome at air hockey and pretty good at foosball."

"We'll see," he smirked and got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for her and she got out and Kol led her inside. When they got inside Kol led her over to the foosball table first.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah lets play," she said and Kol put the money in and they started to play. Playing a game against a vampire wasn't exactly fair since he could move a lot faster than her. "This isn't fair!" Stasia exclaimed.

"Why because I'm winning," Kol teased and Stasia looked up and saw him smirking.

"No because you're a vampire and have better coordination than I do."

"Don't make excuses Anastasia," Kol said as he quickly turned the handle and ball flew across the table. "I win!" Kol smirked.

"Shut up," Stasia said as Kol walked around to where she was standing.

"Air hockey?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and they went to the air hockey table. Kol put the money in and they started to play. As they played Stasia was actually winning. "I'm winning!" she said as she shot the puck across the table and scored another goal as the table went off.

"I believe I just beat you," she smirked.

"I guess you are awesome at air hockey," he said as he walked over to her. "How are you at pool?

"I suck," she told him and he smiled. "Can we just skip pool?"

"And do what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Tell me what you have planned for my birthday."

"Not going to happen," he told her.

"Kol," she whined.

"Whining does not work with me," he told her as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I better like what you planned," she told him.

"Princess, I think you'll love it," he told her. "Especially my present."

"I told you that you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well I already bought it before you told me that," he told her.

"I thought the necklace and earrings you gave me was my present."

"No that's just something I got you to wear for your birthday."

"Kol…"

"Princess, just get used to me buying stuff because I'm not going to stop."

"I'll try," she sighed.

"Lets get out of here," Kol said as he took her hand in his and led her outside. He opened the car door her and she got inside and he closed it and was soon next to her, behind the wheel.

"What now?" she asked.

"Is there anything you want to do?" he asked.

"Well I've been thinking, how you want me to sing," she began.

"You want to go to one of those karaoke things?" he asked.

"You promise to rescue me if I freeze or something?" she asked.

"Always princess," he said.

"Ok then lets try it," she said and Kol nodded and drove away from the arcade.

Kol parked the car a few minutes later outside a Karaoke bar.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said nervously.

"You have no reason to be nervous, you are talented."

"Ok," she said and Kol got out of the car and opened the door for her to get out and led her inside after compelling Stasia's way in they found a table and sat down. Stasia was still nervous.

"Princess, have a drink go pick out a song and then come sit back down ok.."

"Ok," she said and Kol ordered them both a drink and they were brought out a few minutes later. After finishing her drink she went to pick out a song to sing. Kol watched her as she walked away, he saw that guys were looking at her as she waked by them and he let out a low growl. Stasia returned a few minutes later and sat down by Kol.

"Get me another drink so I'll be ready to sing." She told him.

"Ok but this is the last one," he told her. "Alaric will stake me if I bring you home drunk."

"You know I would never let him stake you right," she said.

"Yeah I know," he smiled.

"There are a few people ahead of me."

"Alright," he said. "You know the guys in here can't take their eyes off you."

"Well I'm here with you I don't care about any other guys."

* * *

Stasia and Kol sat and listened to other people sing.

"You're much better than everyone else," he told her and she smiled.

"Well I think you're biased." She told him.

"That is true but I wouldn't lie to you either."

"I know Kol," she said as the guy who was announcing everyone stepped on stage.

"Alright everyone please welcome Stasia," he said.

"Go on princess I'm right here." He said and she nodded and stood up and walked to the stage. When she got to the stage, Kol saw the guys eyes travel her body and he had to stop himself from going to the stage to punch him.

"Well hello beautiful," the guy said.

"Hi," Stasia replied quietly.

"Alright everyone, Stasia will be singing Eternal Flame by The Bangles," he said and handed her the microphone. Stasia looked out at everyone, looking for Kol, if she could just pretend it was her and Kol she could do this. The music started and she hadn't found him yet, she was starting to panic when her eyes finally found him and she saw him give her a smile and wink at her and she started singing. He held his phone up to video her, he definitely wanted to remember this moment.

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**  
**Do you feel my heart beating**  
**Do you understand**  
**Do you feel the same**  
**Am I only dreaming**  
**Is this burning an eternal flame**

**I believe it's meant to be, darlin'**  
**I watch you when you are sleepin**  
**You belong with me**  
**Do you feel the same**  
**Am I only dreaming**  
**Or is this burning an eternal flame**

Kol couldn't take his eyes off of her, he noticed she was getting more comfortable the longer she was on stage because she was starting to move around and the way she was singing was mesmerizing to him at least. She was able to sing with such emotion.

**Say my name**  
**Sun shines through the rain**  
**A whole life so lonely**  
**And then come and ease the pain**  
**I don't want to lose this feeling, oh**

Kol looked around seeing if he could figure out what everyone else thought of her. He saw all the guys couldn't take their eyes off of her which he obviously didn't like but people seemed to like her.

**Say my name**  
**Sun shines through the rain**  
**A whole life so lonely**  
**And then come and ease the pain**  
**I don't want to lose this feeling, oh**

**Close your eyes, give me your hand**  
**Do you feel my heart beating**  
**Do you understand**  
**Do you feel the same**  
**Am I only dreaming**  
**Or is this burning an eternal flame**

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin**  
**Do you feel my heart beating**  
**Do you understand**  
**Do you feel the same**  
**Am I only dreaming**  
**Is this burning an eternal flame**

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**  
**Do you feel my heart beating**  
**Do you understand**  
**Do you feel the same**  
**Am I only dreaming, ah**  
**An eternal flame**

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**  
**Do you feel my heart beating**  
**Do you understand ."**  
**Do you feel the same**  
**Am I only dreaming, ah**  
**Is this burning an eternal flame**

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'**

Stasia finished and she gave the microphone back and walked off the stage and went to find Kol. She had only walked a few steps when a guy stepped in front of her,

"Hi," the guy smiled. Stasia looked up at him. He was an attractive guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," Stasia smiled.

"You have a really pretty voice," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. "I have to go."

"Wait," the guy said. "Maybe you and I could go somewhere."

"I'm here with my boyfriend," she told him. "And he gets really jealous."

"Well I don't blame him," the guy said and Stasia went to walk away when she felt arms slide around her and knew it was Kol.

"Everything ok?" Kol asked giving the guy a glare.

"Its fine, I was on my way back to the table," she told him.

"Well lets go then," Kol said and led her away. The two of them sat back down.

"So what did you think?" she asked.

"You did amazing and I wasn't the only one who thought so," he told her and she smiled.

"I actually enjoyed it." She admitted as the announcer guy walked over to them.

"Hey," he said and Stasia and Kol looked up at him. "You were really amazing," he told her.

"Thank you." Stasia replied.

"I don't know if you write your own songs or anything like that but if you do we have open mike nights a few times a month. He said as he gave her a piece of paper. "You should think about doing it." He told her.

"Thank you," Stasia said and the guy smiled and walked away.

"I told you I'm not the only one that thinks you're talented.." he said. "Lets get out of here."

* * *

Kol was walking Stasia to her front door later that night.

"So do you think you might give that open mike thing a try?" he asked.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"I hope you do," he said and she smiled. "Good night princess."

"Good night Kol," she said and went inside.

* * *

When Kol got home that night he found Rebekah in the kitchen.

"You want something?" she asked.

"I want to show you something," he told her and pulled his phone out.

"Me and Stasia went to this Karaoke bar tonight," he began.

"You went to a Karaoke bar," Rebekah laughed.

"Yes, Stasia has a really pretty voice," he told her "and she finally agreed to sing." He added. "She was amazing," Kol told her and he showed her the video. Rebekah handed Kol his phone back when she was done watching.

"She does sing well," Rebekah said.

"the guy there told her they do open mike nights occasionally and told her if she had original songs she should give it a try."

"Wow!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Does she have original songs."

"Yes she does," Kol answered.

"You know she was probably thinking of you when she picked that song out."

"You think so."

"Yeah I do," Rebekah said and walked away**.**


	18. Stasia's Birthday

Stasia's birthday finally arrived. Kol was picking her up around 4:30 to go to his house and Rebekah was going to help her get ready for whatever Kol had planned for her. She went downstairs for breakfast and saw her uncle was already awake and cooking breakfast.

"Happy birthday!" he said when she walked in the kitchen.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"I made strawberry pancakes, your favorite."

"Thank you," she said as she sat down at the table. Alaric brought her a plate of pancakes and juice.

"Damon will be here after breakfast, he has a present for you," he told her.

"Oh," she said as she started eating. "That's nice."

* * *

After breakfast Stasia went to her room and changed clothes. When she walked back into the living room Damon was already there.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I'm going to go ahead and give you your present," Alaric told her. "I couldn't exactly wrap it," he told her.

"That's ok Uncle Ric," she told him and he went to his room. "So you know what he got me?" she asked.

"Yes," Damon smiled as Alaric walked back in the room.

"Ok," Alaric said. "Damon actually bought the case but I bought what's inside it."

"Ok," she said and Alaric gave her a light brown guitar case. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. As she sat it down and opened it. She took out a black guitar. It had designs of flowers with a butterfly and hummingbird on one side of it. "Its beautiful," she said. "Thank you," she said as she hugged Alaric and then Damon.

"You're welcome," they both said.

"But how did you know, the only person who knows I even had a guitar was…"

"Kol," Alaric said and she smiled.

* * *

Kol was getting ready to pick Stasia up when Rebekah walked in his room.

"So where are you taking her before her party?"

"Dinner at this restaurant," he sighed.

"Are you nervous?" Rebekah asked surprised.

"Maybe," Kol admitted.

"I don't think I've ever seen you nervous over a girl."

"Well I'm thinking of telling her how I feel tonight."

"And how do you feel?" Rebekah asked and Kol glared over at her. "Seriously Kol if you can't tell me how do you expect to tell her."

"I'm in love with her," he admitted "and I thought about telling her and giving her this," he said as he handed Rebekah a small blue box and she opened and inside was a charm shaped like an open envelope, a note was sticking out of the envelope that said I love you.

"I think she'll love it."

"You think she feels the same way."

"Of course I do."

"Maybe you could find out while you're helping her get ready,"

"Kol," she said as she looked over at him.

"I just…if she doesn't feel the same way I do, I don't want to tell her how I feel and have her not feel the same way." He admitted. Rebekah had only ever seen Kol in love with one girl and they were human then, she hadn't been around for the other one, the one just used him. Kol may be violent and crazy and arrogant but she realized he was also just a guy afraid of getting his heart broken by a girl.

"I'll talk to her Kol," Rebekah told him.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm going to pick Stasia up."

* * *

At 4:30 Kol arrived to pick Stasia up. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and had the necklace and earrings Kol wanted her to wear. When Kol knocked on the door Alaric answered.

"She'll be right out," Alaric told him. "She loved the guitar.".

"I thought she might."

"We'll see you tonight," he said.

"Yes, I'll be there," Alaric told him as Damon walked over.

"Kol," Damon said.

"Damon," he replied and let out a sigh. "There's a party for Anastasia at my house tonight, she doesn't know about it." Kol told him. "Alaric can tell you about it, you can come if you want."

"Ok," Damon said surprised. "I'll be there," he added as Stasia walked in the room.

"Hey," Stasia said and Kol smiled when he saw her.

"Princess," Kol said as she walked over. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," she smiled as Kol leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "See you guys later," she said as Kol took her hand in his and led her away.

Damon looked over at Alaric.

"I think you're right Ric. Kol's in love with her."

"Told you so," Alaric replied.

* * *

When Kol and Stasia arrived at his house he led her inside and to Rebekah's room.

"I'll be in my room when you're ready," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips before knocking on Rebekah's door. Rebekah opened a few seconds later.

"Stasia, come in," she said and pulled her inside shutting the door behind them. "Ok so go take a shower and wash your hair and then we'll get started," she told her.

"Ok," Stasia agreed and went to the bathroom.

When she returned she sat down in Rebekah's room and Rebekah dried her hair before rolling it. While her hair was in the rollers Rebekah started her make up.

"So are you excited about what Kol has planned for your birthday?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah I am," she admitted. "I told Kol he doesn't have to so much trouble but he doesn't listen," she sighed.

"He never has listened well," Rebekah told her and she smiled. "But Kol likes you," she told her. "Possibly loves you."

"I doubt that Rebekah," she sighed.

"I don't," Rebekah told her. "How do you feel about Kol?" she asked her.

"Well I've never felt this way about anyone. Kol is an amazing boyfriend and I never would have thought he would be."

"So are you in love with Kol?" she asked curiously.

"Well I always want to be with him, I hate when I have to leave him. I just…I am in love with Kol."

"That's great!" Rebekah said happily.

"If he feels the same way it is, if he doesn't I've just fallen for another guy who will never love me," she said quietly.

"I'm sure you don't have to worry about that with Kol," Rebekah assured her. "Now lets do your hair."

Rebekah fixed her hair so it hung in ringlets, pulling some of it away from her face with a barrette.

"Jewelry," Rebekah said.

"Kol gave me something he wants me to wear," she said. "Its in my bag." She added and Rebekah walked over and pulled a box out of her bag and opened it.

"Its pretty," she said as she took the daisy necklace out and put it on her and then handed her the earrings.

"Now your dress," she said. "Did you want to wear the pink one or the black one?"

"What do you think?" she asked. "You know what Kol has planned better than I do."

"I think the black one," she said and handed her the dress. "Go get dressed." She added and Stasia left. When she came back she was dressed.

"Can you zip my dress up?" she asked and Rebekah walked over and zipped her dress up.

"Thanks." She said and turned around.

"Stasia you look beautiful," Rebekah said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Now shoes," Rebekah said and handed her a pair of black heels. Stasia sat down and put then on. "Here's a jacket," she said and handed her short black jacket.

"Thank you Rebekah."

"You're welcome," she told her. "I need to go talk to Kol before you go to his room ok."

"Alright," she said and Rebekah left her room and went to Kol's room.

When Kol opened his bedroom door he saw Rebekah on the other side.

"Stasia's ready but I just want to let you know to tell her how you feel Kol."

"She feels the same way," he said.

"Yes now have a good time and I'll see you in a couple of hours," Rebekah told him and walked away. Kol smiled and shut the door.

Rebekah returned to her room.

"Ok, Kol's ready, go meet him at his room and have a good time," she said.

"I will Rebekah," she said. "See you later." She added and walked out of Rebekah's room and made her way to Kol's room. She stopped in front of his door and knocked on it. Kol opened the door and he saw Stasia there. He let his eyes travel her body, she was wearing a short strapless dress, he let his eyes travel her legs and up the rest of her body. She was perfect.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful, perfect." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered as she let her eyes travel Kol's body. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. "You look nice," she said. "Really sexy." She added and Kol smirked.

"Thank you," he said. "You're ready?"

"Yes," she said and Kol took her jacket from her and held it open and helped her put it on.

"Lets go," he said and took her hand in his and led her to his car.

"So where are we going?" she asked when they were in his car.

"I'm taking you to dinner," he told her. "First."

"Kol..."

"Don't complain princess," he said and she smiled.

"I won't," she told him.

"But before we leave, I have something for you," he said and he reached in his pocket and pulled something out of it. When he opened his hand and it was a charm that said happy birthday. "So you can remember the first time we celebrated your birthday together." He told her as he took her bracelet off and put the charm on it before putting it back on.

"Thank you," she said as Kol started the car and drove away.

They arrived at the restaurant not much later and Kol led her inside and they were shown to their table. After ordering their food, Stasia looked across the table at Kol.

"So in case I forget to tell you, Thank you for tonight and I had a really good time," she told him and Kol smiled.

"Well I have more planned after dinner," he told her and she smiled.

"You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble for me," she told him.

"Yes I should," he told her and she smiled.

* * *

After dinner Kol led her to his car. Once they were inside he looked over at her.

"Ok next gift," he said.

"Kol," she said.

"There is only one more after this one," he told her as opened the glove box and took an envelope out and handed it to her. She opened it and saw plane tickets to New York.

"New York!" she exclaimed.

"We leave day after tomorrow and we'll be gone for a week," he told her. "It was only going to be the weekend but I changed it."

"Kol, I love it," she said happily. "But my uncle…"

"Has already agreed to let you go," he told her and she smiled. "As for what we're doing there, that's a surprise."

"Thank you," she said and Kol smiled and started the car and drove away.

When Kol stopped the car they were at the park.

"The park," she said.

"Yeah," he said as he got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for her. Kol took her hand in his and led her to a bench and they sat down.

"Ok," he said. "This is actually the present I'm the most nervous about." He admitted and she looked up at him. "But ok," he went on. "You are this amazing, beautiful, talented girl and there are some times I wonder why you like me." He told her. "I'm really not the kind of guy you should be with but you want to be with me and I know you deserve better," he went on. "And I just want you to know how much I do like you and care about you and would do anything for you."

"I know that Kol," she said.

"But I know you don't realize how much," he said as he took a small blue box from his pocket and handed it to her. Stasia opened it and saw it was a charm for her bracelet, it was an open envelope and the letter sticking out read I love you.

"Kol?"

"I am so in love with you Anastasia," he told her and she looked shocked.

"Oh wow, I never expected to hear you say that to me," she told him. "You said love isn't for you."

"I was wrong, I just never expected to meet someone like you." He told her.

"Someone like me?" she asked.

"Someone so smart and good and beautiful," he told her. "Someone who thinks I'm worth caring about and sees the good in me that really isn't there."

"There is good in you Kol," she told him as she took his hand in hers, Kol laced his fingers with hers. "I don't care if you don't think there is or other people don't think there is." She said. "I don't believe you would do all the things you do for me if there wasn't a little bit of good in you."

"Maybe you see something that isn't there."

"Maybe but I do like you the way you are Kol," she told him and he smiled.

"Like me," he said and she smiled.

"Maybe more than like," she told him.

"Really?"

"Kol," she said as she laid her hand against his cheek. He looked over at her. "I'm in love with you to." She told him and he smiled.

"So you'll let me put the charm on your bracelet?"

"You better," she said and Kol took it off her wrist and put the charm on and put it back on her wrist and kissed her lips.

"Now we have to go back to my house, Rebekah has something for you."

"Ok," she said as they stood up, Kol kissed her again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you to," she replied and he smiled and took her hand in his and led her to his car.

* * *

When they got to his house Kol led her to the door.

"Ok lets do this," he said and opened the door and led her inside and into the main ballroom. Kol turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted and Stasia covered her face with her hands.

"Oh my god," she said and looked at Kol. "You did this?"

"It was my idea but Rebekah did most of it." he told her.

"Thank you," she said to Kol. "You to Rebekah."

"Happy birthday princess," he whispered.

* * *

Stasia was talking to Caroline and Bonnie, showing Bonnie the bracelet Kol gave her.

"I never would have thought Kol could be a great boyfriend," Bonnie said.

"Well Kol is full of surprises," she told her.

"You're in love with him," Caroline said.

"Its kind of hard not to be in love with Kol," she told her.

"How could you love Kol?" Bonnie asked. "He's so…."

"So what Bonnie?" she asked. "You don't really know him," she told her.

"I know what I've heard," she told her. "He's violent, rude, arrogant, selfish, conceited…."

"Stop Bonnie!" she demanded. "It doesn't matter because I don't care what anyone thinks about my relationship with Kol," she told her. "I love Kol and I don't care who knows it or if anyone likes it. Because it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," she added as she felt arms slide around her.

"Everything ok princess?" Kol asked as she leaned back against him.

"Its fine Kol," she assured him as she turned around in his arms.

"Come on," he said and led her away from Bonnie and Caroline and outside.

* * *

Kol and Stasia walked around outside not saying anything until Kol stopped at a bench and sat down pulling her to sit beside him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Its nothing Kol, Bonnie was just saying she never thought you could be a great boyfriend." She told him. "And all the bad things she's heard about you."

"And you got mad," Kol stated.

"Of course I did," she told him. "You think I wouldn't." she added. "I love you."

"And I love you to," he told her. "But people are going to say bad things about me are you planning to yell at all of them?"

"Maybe," she said and Kol smiled and shook his head before leaning over to kiss her.

"Lets get back to your party," he told her and they went back inside. When they got back inside there was music playing and people were dancing. The song stopped and a slow song came on. Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley

"You want to dance?" Kol asked.

"Yeah," she smiled and Kol took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. Stasia slid her arms around his neck and Kol grabbed her waist and they started to dance together.

**Love me tender,  
love me sweet,  
never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
and I love you so**

Stasia felt Kol's hands run up her sides and then her arms before taking one of her hands in his and gently spinning her around. The two of them were so focused on each other they didn't realize everyone in the room was watching them**.**

**Love me tender  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you  
and I always will.**

Kol spun her around again pulling her back to him so her back was against his. Kol slid his arms around her waist, Stasia laid her hands over his.

"I feel like we've been in this position before," Kol whispered.

"I believe we have," she replied and started singing the next words.

**Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part.**

**Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.**

Kol spun her back around and she looked up at him.

"You're voice is beautiful, I wish you would give the singing thing some thought."

"Thank you Kol but I'm still not sure about it."

"Ok," he sighed.

**Love me tender  
love me dear,  
tell me you are mine.  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
till the end of time.**

**Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.**

When the song was over Kol and Stasia stopped dancing and realized everyone had been staring at them.

"Everyone was watching us," she said quietly.

"Of course they were watching you, you're the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Kol," she said embarrassed.

"Come on," he said and led her over to his brothers.

"Stasia," Klaus said. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks Dimples," she said and Kol chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

A few minutes layer Rebekah brought the cake out. It was a two layer white cake with white icing. The top was decorated like a daisy and there were small daisies around each layer. Everyone sang happy birthday and Stasia blew the candles out.

A couple hours later everyone was leaving.

"I'm going to change out of this dress," Stasia told Kol.

"I'll be in my room when you're ready to go."

"Ok," she said and went upstairs.

Stasia grabbed her jeans and t-shirt from Rebekah's room and went to the bathroom to change. She went to unzip her dress but couldn't do it so she went to Kol's room and knocked before opening the door.

"Kol," Stasia said and he turned around. He had changed into a pair of jeans and was holding his t-shirt in his hand. Stasia let her eyes travel his body.

"I thought you were changing," Kol said.

"I am but can you unzip my dress?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and she turned around as Kol walked over to her. She felt Kol's hands on her bare back. He ran his fingers across the top of her back to the zipper on her dress and slowly unzipped it. Stasia turned around holding her dress to her so it wouldn't fall down.

"Be right back," she said and went to leave but Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"No," he said and leaned down and kissed her slamming the door shut. Kol grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Stasia slid her arms around him and her dress fell to the ground around her ankles. Kol ran his tongue across her lips, her lips parted and Kol slipped his tongue past her lips. Kol's tongue tangled with hers before she pulled away.

"I should get dressed," she told her.

"No rush," he smirked.

"Put a shirt on," she said as she punched him playfully in the stomach. Stasia pulled her dress up and held it to her as she ran to the bathroom to change.

* * *

When Stasia walked back in Kol's room she had on her jeans and t-shirt and Kol had put his shirt on as well.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Kol walked her to her front door not much later.

"Thank you for tonight," she said. "I had a great birthday," she told him.

"good," he said and leaned down and kissed her.

"Good night princess," he said.

"Good night Kol."

* * *

The next day Stasia was sitting in her room. Kol gave her all these nice things and treated her so well and she had never given him anything. She glanced over at her guitar.

"I can write him a song," she said and walked over and picked her guitar up and started to play.

A few hours later Kol called her.

"Hey Kol," she said.

"You busy?" he asked.

"Kind of," she told him.

"Oh I…."

"I do have to pack for tomorrow," she told him.

"That's true," he said. "I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow at ten."

"Ok Kol I'll be ready." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Love you."

"Love you to," she said and hung the phone up and put her guitar down. "I guess I should pack," she said but she decided to work on her song a little more before packing. About an hour later she put her guitar down and stood up and started packing. She went to the closet to get her suitcase and when she did she saw the letter her mom had given her. She had forgotten all about opening it yesterday. So she took the letter and sat down on her bed. She had to pack so she laid the letter down and started packing . After she finished packing she picked the envelope up and turned the envelope over and opened it pulling the letter out.


	19. New York

**The song I use in this chapter is Fearless by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Stasia pulled the letter out and started to read it.

_Stasia,_

_Happy Birthday! Or most likely Happy late Birthday because you forgot to open the letter on your birthday. I hope you are happy with your uncle and that you've made friends or even met the guy of your dreams._

Stasia stopped reading.

"I have met the guy of my dreams," she said and went back to reading the letter.

_I know you weren't exactly happy about going to Mystic Falls but I knew you would find happiness there and after what happened with Hudson, getting far away from here seemed like the best idea. You may not believe it when I say I love you but I do love you even if my actions may not say it. I know my brother has always been your favorite uncle and that he would be the perfect person to take care of you when I couldn't. By the time you read this I will be done traveling and will be able to bring you back home with us. Call me after you've read this letter._

_ I love you,_

_ Mom_

"No," she said and ran out of her room.

"UNCLE RIC!" she yelled. "UNCLE RIC!" she yelled again and he ran out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I opened this letter my mom gave me before she dumped me off on you so she could travel the world with her new boy toy and…"

"Stasia…"

"It says she should be done traveling by now and will take me home," she said. "Did you know about this?"

"No Stasia I didn't." he told her. "I thought you would be here until you went off to college or longer if you wanted."

"Well I'm not going back with her," she told him. "My life is here with you and Kol and my friends." She added.

"Ok Stasia we'll call your mom and figure this out."

"They can move here but I'd rather live with you," she told him and he smiled.

"And you know you can stay as long as you want, you know I like having you here." He told her. "Lets call your mom," he said and picked his phone up.

After a few rings Stasia's mom answered.

"Hello."'

"Alana," he said. "Its Ric."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm great," he said.

"I'm guessing Stasia read my letter."

"Yes she did and…"

"I want to talk to her," Stasia told him.

"Stasia I don't think…"

"Uncle Ric," she said and he handed her the phone.

"Mom," she said.

"Happy late birthday," her mom said happily.

"Thanks."

"You read my letter."

"Yes and that's why I'm calling."

"Is there a problem?" she asked confused.

"Yes mom I don't want to leave Mystic Falls, I'm happy here." She told her.

"Honey I…"

"No mom you're the one who got married and dumped me off on your brother for a year," she began. "You gave no indication you were ever going to come back for me," she added angrily. "I have a life here and friends and I've met the guy of my dreams."

"Stasia I'm glad you're happy,"

"Mom if you want me to live with you then you're going to have to move here but if you don't that's fine to."

"Stasia we'll be there in a few weeks, I'll call Ric and let him know when exactly." She said. "We can talk about everything then ok."

"Ok mom," she said. "But I am not moving."

"I do love you."

"I love you to mom," she said and handed the phone back to Alaric and walked away.

* * *

When Stasia got to her room she called Kol.

"Princess," he answered.

"Kol, can you come over.?" She asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm ok but I need to talk to you and see you and…"

"I'll be right there," he said and hung the phone up.

* * *

"Alana," Ric said.

"She's happy there," she said.

"Yes she is and she's welcome to stay with me as long as she wants to."

"So what about this guy she met."

"He's good for her and she's good for him," Alaric told her. "Separating them would not be a good idea."

"So he wouldn't hurt her or anything?"

"No, he might kill anyone who tried to hurt her," he told her.

"So he treats her well."

"Like a princess," Alaric said.

"Well we'll be there in a few weeks and we'll figure out something." She told him as Alaric heard a knock on the door.

"There's someone at the door hold on," he told her and he walked over and opened it and saw Kol on the other side. "Kol," he said shocked.

"Anastasia called," he said and Alaric moved aside to let him in. He didn't see a car or anything so Kol must have vamp sped over here. "You know where she is," he told him and he nodded and made his way to her room.

"We'll see you when you get here but be open minded about everything because she's not going to want to move and just so you know, she'll always have a home here."

"I'll call you when we know exactly when we'll be there but it will be a few weeks like I said."

"Ok," Alaric said and hung the phone up and went to talk to Stasia. Hopefully Kol could calm her down some.

* * *

Kol waked back to Stasia's room and knocked on her door before opening it.

"Princess what's wrong?" Kol asked.

"My mom has decided she is done traveling the world with her boy toy and wants me to move back with them."

"No," Kol whispered.

"I told her it wasn't going to happen, that I want to stay here."

"You can't move," Kol said and pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You can always live with me and my siblings," he told her. "If you needed somewhere to live." He said. "I'm not giving you up," he said as Alaric walked in the room and saw them. "I love you." He said.

"I love you to Kol."

"Stasia," Alaric said and she pulled away from Kol.

"Uncle Ric," she said.

"Your mom is going to be here in a few weeks," he told her. "You know you'll always have a home here, I would never make you leave."

"Well hopefully my mom will see that," she sighed. "She can always be compelled to let me stay," she added.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," he said. "But you can stay with me as long as you want."

"Thank you Uncle Ric," she said and walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you to Stasia," he said and he looked over at Kol.

"I don't want to cause problems with you and mom," she told him.

"You let me worry about that ok."

"Ok," she said.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." Alaric said and left her room.

"Anastasia," Kol said and she wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm ok Kol," she told him. "Thanks for rushing over here," she added.

"I think you know I would do anything for you," he told her and she smiled.

"So I've been giving this open mike thing some thought," she began. "And I think maybe I want to do it when we get back from New York." she told him. "I'm still not sure though."

"Well when you decide let me know," he said and she nodded. "I think you should invite your uncle and friends."

"Kol…."

"You know they would love to be there," he said. "I videoed you last night on my phone," he told her. "Look how amazing you are," he told her and showed her the video. "See how good you are." He said and she smiled.

"Come on," she said and took Kol's hand in hers and led her out of her room. She led him to the living room where Alaric was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Uncle Ric," she said and he turned to look at her. "I have to tell you something."

"Please don't tell me Kol asked you to marry him because that won't fix this problem," he said.

"No Uncle Ric," she said. "Its something else," she said . "Last night we went to this Karaoke bar and…"

"You took her to a bar," Alaric said looking at Kol.

"Uncle Ric, let me finish," she told him. "So I sang last night and…" she sighed. "Just show him Kol," she told him and Kol handed Alaric his phone with the video of her on it.

"I videoed it," Kol told him and Alaric took Kol's phone and watched Stasia singing Eternal Flame.

"Stasia I had no idea you were so talented," he said and handed Kol his phone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered or that you would care," she said softly.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Mom never cared," she told him.

"Stasia…" Alaric said shaking his head.

"Anyway, the guy that works there said they have open mike nights occasionally and thought I might give it a try," she told him. "And if I do I want you to be there."

"You know I'll be there," he told her.

"Thanks Uncle Ric."

* * *

The next day Kol and Stasia left for New York. Stasia was really excited to see what Kol had planned for them this week. When they got to their hotel Kol checked them in and they were shown to their room. Stasia looked around the room. It overlooked Broadway, There was a living room with a with a couch and a couple of chairs there was a table in a small dining room, They had a staircase that led to their own private terrace. Kol and Stasia finally put their bags in the bedroom before Stasia peeked in the bathroom and saw a claw foot tub and walk in shower.

"Its amazing Kol," she said and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," he said and she smiled as he walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her lips. "We are going to have an amazing week together." He told her.

"I know Kol," she said. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well today, nothing but tomorrow night I'm taking you to see Phantom of the Opera and we can go to Central Park a few days if you want so you can see everything. Today we're going to relax but I do have something planned for tomorrow before the show."

"Sounds great," she said. "I can't wait."

"I see you brought your guitar," Kol said.

"Yeah."

"Are you planning to play something at some point?" he asked curiously.

"Possibly," she told him.

"Ok," Kol said confused.

"I wrote a song," she said. "For you and I might play it but I'm not sure yet."

"You wrote me a song," he said surprised.

"Well you give me all this nice stuff and you do all kinds of stuff for me and I don't really give you anything so I decided to write you a song," she said and he smiled. "Is that totally stupid?"

"No princess, no one has ever wrote me a song." He told her. "And I can't wait to hear it."

* * *

The next morning Kol woke Stasia up and brought her a cup of coffee. After getting ready he took her to central park for a horse drawn carriage ride. The two of them sat down next to each other in the carriage and Kol took her hand in his as they looked at all the statues and scenery as they rode by. Stasia laid her head on his shoulder as Kol wrapped his arm around her.

"This is nice." She told him. "Thank you."

After the carriage ride Kol took her to the carousel for a ride. After the carousel ride he took her around to see other things in Central park. They stopped Pinebank Arch and Kol held her hand as they stood there and looked over Central Park. Kol took her to the pond and they watched the ducks swim.

"Kol, no one has ever done anything like this for me," she told him.

"Its not over yet," he told her as he led her to the East Green where the two of them relaxed against a tree." "So tomorrow I was thinking about a boat ride, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds great," she said and Kol smiled.

Kol and Stasia went back to their hotel room so they could get ready for Phantom of the Opera that night. Stasia fixed her hair, straightening it and leaving it dowm. She slipped on a black dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, it had black lace sleeves and a see through mesh back. She put on the necklace and earrings Kol gave her for her birthday and then slipped on a pair of black heels, grabbed a jacket and walked out of the bedroom to the living room where Kol was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Kol," she said quietly and he turned to look at her. She looked amazing the dress she was wearing showed off all her curves and her great legs.

"You look beautiful Anastasia," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you Kol," she said quietly.

"Lets go." He said.

When they got to the theater Kol led her to their seats and they got ready for the show to start. The lights went down not much later and the curtain was raised and the show started. Kol looked over at her occasionally and saw her eyes never left the stage. He reached over and laid his hand over hers and she automatically flipped it over and laced their fingers together.

When the show was over Kol led her out and to the car he had rented for the week.

"So did you like it?" he asked as he drove away from the theater.

"I loved it Kol," she told him. "It was better than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad," he said.

"It was so beautiful the Masquerade scene and the boat when the Phantom and Christine are going below the Opera house and when he dropped the chandelier it was so cool."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kol smiled.

When they got back to their hotel room Stasia changed into her pajamas and walked into the bedroom. She saw Kol was lying in the center of the bed. Stasia smiled and walked over to the bed and climbed on it, straddling Kol's hips.

"Do you have to lay in the center of the bed?" she asked.

"Well if this is how you're going to greet me, yes I do," he said as he grabbed her hips. Stasia leaned down and touched her lips to his.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you to," Kol said and Stasia moved to lay beside him. Kol turned on his side to look at her.

"So what did I do to deserve to have you as my boyfriend?" she asked.

"I don't know but it had to be something really good considering how awesome I am," he teased and Stasia smiled and shook her head.

"Even though I know you're teasing, its true."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said and kissed him. "Good night Kol."

"Good night Princess."

* * *

The next morning Kol brought Stasia a cup of coffee again.

"I could get used to you bringing me coffee every morning." She told him after taking a sip.

"Well I'll make sure to bring you a cup every morning then," he told her,

After drinking her coffee Kol and Stasia went for their boat ride in Central Park.

"Its kind of peaceful out here," she told him. "and really beautiful."

"I'm glad you're enjoying everything," he said.

"Kol, I enjoy everything because I'm with you," she told him. "I've already told you I don't need all this stuff I just need you," she told him and he smiled.

"I know you have," he sighed. "It just surprises me."

"Why?"

"Because most girls want the gifts, like the gifts more than me," he told her.

"And those girls are stupid."

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

That night Kol took Stasia to eat at a restaurant called The Water Club. Stasia dressed in the pink dress she got when she went shopping with Rebekah. She put on her black heels and went to meet Kol in the living room.

"You look beautiful princess," he said.

"Thank you Kol," she smiled. "You look nice to," she told him as she looked at him in a button down shirt and pants.

"Lets go," Kol said and he led her out of their room.

When they got to the restaurant Kol led her inside and they were shown to a table. The two of them looked over their menus as the waiter came over to take their drink orders and Kol ordered a crab cake appetizer and the waiter went to get them while they looked over their menus.

"What do you think you want?" he asked.

"I don't know Kol," she said quietly.

"Ever had lobster?"

"No," she answered.

"You should try it," he said.

"I'll think about it," she told him as their waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked and Stasia nodded. Both of them ended up ordering lobster and the waiter went to put their order in returning a few minutes later with the crab cake appetizer.

"This is really nice Kol," Stasia said. "The view is nice to."

"I'm glad you like it."

"When we get back, I want to play you the song I wrote for you."

"That sounds good to me." He said and she smiled.

Kol and Stasia went back to their room after dinner and Stasia changed into her pajamas and then joined Kol in the bedroom. Stasia walked over and sat on the bed with him. Kol leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"So I'm going to play the song for you," she told him nervously.

"Don't be nervous princess," he told her and she nodded and stood up and went to get her guitar and walked back and sat on the bed with Kol. "That's nice," he said referring to her guitar.

"Thank you," she said and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "So its called "Fearless"

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah**

**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you**

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it**

**Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.**

**Oh yeah**

**Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

**Oh-oh  
Oh yeah**

Stasia finished playing the song and sat her guitar down and looked at Kol.

"I like it," he said and she nodded. "No one has ever wrote me a song or anything like that."

"Good I'm glad you like it," she smiled and Kol leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you to," he said and kissed her again. Stasia leaned into him and slid her arms around his neck. Kol grabbed her hips and laid back on the bed pulling her with him. Stasia pulled away and looked down at him. She ran her fingers across his cheeks before kissing him again. Stasia felt Kol's fingers running under her shirt across her lower back before he pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. Stasia pushed Kol's shirt up and he leaned up so she could pull it off of him. Stasia placed her lips against his neck. Kol ran his hands over her body and she pulled away and sat up. Kol sat up with her and let out a sigh.

"Anastasia," he said.

"I'm sorry Kol," she apologized. "Its not that I don't want to…"

"Princess you don't have to explain."

"I know but I want to," she said. "Wanting to sleep with you isn't the problem."

"Then what is?" he asked and she looked away. "You need to be honest with me."

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "I trust you completely but I've never…."

"I know princess," he said and she smiled and touched his lips to hers. "Get some sleep,"

"Ok," she agreed and moved off of him to lay beside him. "Good night Kol."

"Good night."


	20. I've Never Been a Good Boy

The next day after breakfast Stasia called Caroline, she really needed to talk to someone about Kol.

"Hello," Caroline answered.

"Caroline."

"Stasia, having fun in New York?" she asked.

"So far, Kol took me on a carriage ride through central park and to see Phantom of the Opera."

"So what's up?"

"I…Kol…The thing is…"

"Stasia just say it."

"Its getting more difficult to find reasons not to sleep with Kol," she told him.

"You want to sleep with Kol?"

"Yes I do that's not the problem."

"Ok what is?"

"Well its my first time and I'm nervous about it," she admitted.

"Have you talked to Kol about this?" Caroline asked.

"Kind of," she said.

"Ok Kol actually does love you,"

"I know," she said.

"And you love him to and you have to be honest with him."

"I know," she sighed. "I'll talk to him." she told her.

"Have fun!" Caroline said. "And if you're nervous about telling him you're ready show him." she added. "Wear the outfit we bought when we went shopping.

"I didn't bring it with me," she said.

"Well ask Kol to take you to the mall and buy another one."

"I'll think about it." She told her as she looked up and saw Kol walk in the bedroom. "Kol's back I have to go," she said.

"Good luck."

"Bye Caroline," she said and hung up the phone.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey princess," he smiled and walked over and sat on the bed with her. Stasia noticed he had a small bag in his hand. "I have something for you," he said opened the bag and took to things out of it. "Charms for your bracelet," he told her. "A mask for Phantom of the Opera," he said showing her a half mask like the Phantom wore in Phantom of the Opera. "And an apple for New York," he said showing her a charm shaped like an apple, it was red and had New York written on it.

"Kol I love them," she said and kissed him. Kol put them on her bracelet before kissing her lips again. Stasia slid her arms around him pulling herself closer to him. Kol placed his hands on her hips as Stasia ran her hands under his shirt, Kol felt her fingers tracing his abs before she started unbuttoning his shirt, Kol kissed her neck as she undid the buttons and pushed it off his shoulders. Stasia pressed her lips to his as she felt Kol tug her shirt up and she pulled away long enough for him to pull it over her head before she kissed him again. Kol gently pushed her down on the bed moving on top of her. He placed his lips against her neck as Stasia ran her hands across his back as he continued to kiss her.

"Anastasia," he whispered as he pulled away. He looked in her eyes, looking for something telling him to stop. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she whispered and Kol kissed her lips again and reached behind her to undo her bra. He slid it off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Kol looked down at her body before kissing her lips and trailing kisses down her body, he placed a kiss on her stomach before undoing the button on her jeans and sliding them over her hips leaving her in a pair of black lace panties. He smiled and ran his hand down her leg and placed kisses up her leg, across her stomach above her panty line before placing kisses down her other leg. He then pulled away and slid her panties down her legs and tossed them behind him.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her lips. Kol ran his hands over her body tracing her scars with his fingers before replacing his fingers with his lips, gently kissing her scars before running his tongue over them. Stasia's moans filled the rooms as his lips touched hers. She ran her hands across his abs stopping at his jeans undoing the button and sliding the zipper down before pushing them over his hips and down his legs, Kol gave them a kick and they landed on the floor behind him.. Kol kissed her again before pulling away.

"Princess I'll try not to hurt you," he said softly.

"I trust you Kol," she said and she felt his lips touch hers and he began to push inside her as gently as he could, knowing it would hurt her, he felt her grip his arms tight and heard her gasp in pain, he heard a muffled "ow," from her and looked down and saw a tear running down her cheek. He leaned down and kissed it away as he continued to push inside of her. He stopped when his length was all the way inside and gave her a few seconds to adjust before he began to slowly ease out before slamming back inside her. Her grip on his arms hadn't loosened any and he knew she was still in pain for the moment as he continued to move in and out of her, he could tell when it stopped being painful and became pleasurable for her, her grip on his arms loosened and her moans filled the room as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Kol," she moaned. god," she moaned. "faster," she said and Kol smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped her hips tightly as he sped up his movements, loving the moans that were coming out of Stasia's mouth and he gripped her hips tighter sliding his hands down to grasp her legs as she tightened them around his waist until Kol shakily fell onto the bed next to her.

Stasia must have fallen asleep because when she woke up she remembered what happened with Kol. She turned to look for him and realized she was in pain.

"Ow," she said and looked for Kol. She saw him across the room, shirtless in a pair of loose fitting pants. He was so perfect. "Kol," she said and he turned to her and immediately ran over.

"Princess," he said. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," he apologized.

"Kol what are you talking about?" she asked. "I'm sore but that's normal right?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "But you have bruises," he told her. "And I'm the one that put them there."

"Kol its…"

"Its not ok," he told her. "You have bruises on your hips, thighs, arms and I did that," he whispered. "I'm so sorry Anastasia."

"Kol, you don't have to apologize," she told him.

"Maybe a hot bath will help you," he said. "I'll go get it ready," he added and gently kissed her forehead and disappeared into the bathroom. Stasia let out a sigh and waited for him. He returned moments later and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom placing her gently in the bathtub. Kol picked up the washcloth and gently washed her face before washing the rest of her body. Kol took her hands in his and pulled her up. His eyes traveled to the bruises on her body and he closed his eyes and shook his head as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body and lifted her out of the bathtub and carried her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Clothes," he said and went to her suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt, pajama pants and panties and handed them to her. Stasia got dressed and at back down on the bed. Kol sat beside her.

"Princess I…."

"Don't keep apologizing Kol, its not like you hurt me purposely."

"I know Anastasia but…."

"Kol stop," she told him. "you keep trying to apologize," she added. "You don't need to, unless you regret what happened."

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "I just don't like that I'm the one that left bruises on you," he whispered. "Alaric is going to kill me."

"Well what happens between us is nobody's business but ours Kol," she told him.

"My blood would heal your bruises," he told her.

"I'm sure it would," Stasia replied.

"Will you drink it?" he asked hopefully.

"Will that make you feel better?" she asked him.

"No but it will make you feel better," he told her and Stasia looked over at him and let out a sigh.

"Ok," she agreed and Kol let out a relieved sigh and bit into his wrist and moved closer to Stasia. He held his wrist out to her and Stasia took his wrist in her hands and brought it to her lips. Kol only let her drink a few seconds before he pulled his wrist from her mouth.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and Kol leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you," Kol told her.

"I love you to Kol," she said.

* * *

A few hours later Kol and Stasia were watching a movie. They two of them were on the couch together. Stasia was curled up next to Kol with her head against his chest.

"Kol," she said. "Can we go to the mall?" she asked.

"You want to go shopping?" he asked surprised.

"But not for you to buy me anything," she told him. "I want to pick up something."

"But I want to buy you stuff."

"Well its for you and you can't buy your own gift."

"Ok," he agreed. "Would you like to go today?" he asked.

"You don't have anything planned?" she asked him.

"No," he said. "If you want to get ready we can leave when you want."

"Ok," she said and jumped off the couch and went to change. A few minutes later Stasia was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm ready," she told him.

"Lets go then," Kol said and the two of them walked out.

When they walked inside the mall Stasia turned to Kol.

"Ok I'll meet you at the food court in two hours," she told him.

"Anastasia," he said.

"I'll be fine Kol," she assured him. "I'll call you if I get done before then."

"Ok princess," he agreed and leaned down and touched his lips to hers and the two of them went their separate ways.

* * *

Stasia found the store that had what she wanted for Kol. It may be kind of a stupid gift and he probably wouldn't like it at all but she just really wanted to get him something. She then left that store and found a store where she could buy something sexy to wear for Kol. She decided to go for white this time, when she went shopping with Caroline she had bought black. After looking around a few minutes she found something she liked and bought it and then went to meet Kol in the food court.

When she got to the food court she looked around for Kol. She spotted a few girls flirting with some guy who was sitting at a table and shook her head as she continued to look for Kol. When she looked back she noticed the guy those girls were flirting with was Kol. Stasia marched over there and sat down across from Kol.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "But I was in the store buying sexy lingerie to wear for my boyfriend," she said.

"Anastasia," Kol said.

"He's your boyfriend?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes, next time make sure a guy is available before you throw yourself at him and flirt with him," she told them. "You can leave now." She added and they walked away.

"Princess," Kol said and she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know that those girls or any girl is no threat to our relationship," he told her.

"I know Kol," she said. "But you didn't have to let them flirt with you."

"I told them I had a girlfriend that I was in love with but that seemed to make them want me more," he told her. "You know how much I love you."

"I know Kol and I love you to." She said.

"Now did you really buy sexy lingerie to wear for me?" he asked as he eyed her bag.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see," she told him. "Now I'm hungry," she told him.

* * *

After eating Kol and Stasia went back to their room. Stasia took her bags and hid one of them at the bottom of her suitcase. She brought the smaller one with her to the living room and sat on the couch with Kol.

"So I have something for you and I know you'll probably hate it and think it's really stupid but I'm giving it to you anyway." She said and pulled something out of a bag, it was a necklace with a key on it. She handed it to Kol and he looked at it and noticed it had the letter I engraved on it.

"Ok, so it's a boyfriend, girlfriend necklace," she told him and she pulled her necklace out and Kol noticed it was in the shape of a heart and it looked like the key he had would fit perfectly in it. "The key fits perfectly in the heart." She told him. "You think its stupid.," she groaned.

"That's not it," he said. "I just….I usually don't receive gifts." He admitted. "I do like it." He said and Stasia smiled and took the necklace from him and put it on him. Then Kol took the other half from her and put her necklace on her. She felt Kol's lips touch her neck and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you," Kol said softly.

"You do so much for me Kol, this is nothing compared to all that," she told him. "I love you."

"I love you to Anastasia and you don't have to buy me stuff," he told her.

"And you don't have to buy me stuff either Kol," she told him. "I don't need lots of flowers or jewelry to make me happy." She told him.

"You've mentioned that before," he said. "But you like everything I've given you right?"

"Well yeah I have."

"Ok then, stop complaining," he teased and leaned over and kissed her. "Because you don't have to buy me anything, I'm going to continue to buy things for you because I want to and you'll continue to complain about it."

"Kol," she said and he glanced over at her. "Fine." She sighed. "So do you have anything planned for us for the rest of the day?"

"No," he said.

"Good because I'm going to change into my pajamas and watch a movie or something."

"Ok, I'll change to and when you're ready for dinner I'll order something and have it brought up." He told her.

"Sounds good," she said and leaned over and kissed him before grabbing her pajamas and going into the bathroom.

* * *

When she came out of the bathroom Kol saw she had on her pajamas and let out a sigh.

"Damn I thought you might have actually bought something sexy to wear for me."

"Kol even if I did you wouldn't see me in it tonight," she told him as she let her eyes travel Kol's bare chest. Kol had changed into a pair of loose fitting pajama pants but hadn't put on a shirt yet. "And I never actually said I bought something sexy to wear for you." She told him and walked past him into the living room. Kol followed her grabbing his shirt and putting it on before sitting beside her on the couch.

"So did you buy something…."

"Well Kol if you're a good boy you might find out before we leave New York."

"I've never been a good boy," he told her before he leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"You remember how not that long ago we talked about me not being able to be compelled?"

"I remember and we also tested it."

"So I was wondering are they're other things besides vampires, witches and werewolves?"

"Yes there are and there are ways to find out if you are any of them," he told her. "We can talk to your mom when she comes to visit and tries to take you away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere Kol," she promised.

"I know but if she doesn't know we can talk to your dad."

"I don't know where he is Kol," she told him.

"We'll find him. We can talk to Alaric and my family is really good and finding people who don't want to be found when we need to."

"I know Kol," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Princess you never have to thank me for anything," he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips.

* * *

After the two of them watched a movie Kol ordered dinner for Stasia and then he left to go get blood. When he returned he found Stasia lying across the bed reading a book. He walked in and laid down next to her. Stasia closed her book and threw it on the ground.

"You know you could have taken my blood and then you wouldn't have had to leave." She told him.

"Well I did that once and it was so difficult to pull away, I don't want to risk it again."

"But you did pull away," she reminded him.

"I know I did, but I may not next time," he told her. Stasia moved closer to him folding her hands under her chin and laying her chin on top of her hands.

"Kol," she said . "When you were human you were in love with a girl named Maria and you said you probably would have married her."

"Yes I probably would have."

"Is that still something you want to do, get married?"

"Well I'm going to outlive most people, so I never really thought about it since then." He asked. "You want to get married some day?"

"I don't know, I've thought about it," she told him. "There's no need to worry about that now." She added as she turned over.

"Anastasia," he moving to the other side of her, lying down so they were facing each other. "Everything about you surprised me. I was content to never fall in love again and you knew that but you somehow made me fall in love with you and I despise humans usually." He told her. "You were different, you never tried to change me and I never wanted anyone the way I want you or how I want you. Being in love as a human is different than being in love as a vampire," he told her. "I've been in love as both now." He sighed. "Love is a thousand times more intense as a vampire."

"Heightened emotions," Stasia said.

"Yes and because of that you have the ability to hurt me in a way no one else does because I love you so much." He said as he laid his hand against her cheek.

"Kol I love you to and I would never intentionally hurt you."

"I know." He said.

"My life was very boring before I moved here and met you."

"I'm sure it was." Kol smiled. "So tell me how you found out about vampires?" he asked.

"Uncle Ric was out one day and I accidentally invited a vampire inside and he attacked me," she told Kol and she heard him growl. "If Damon hadn't shown up he would have killed me." She added.

"Well I never thought I'd be glad a Salvatore was around but if he hadn't saved you I would have never met you."

"And you're happy you met me?"

"Of course I am princess." He told her and she smiled.

"In case I forget to tell you I had a great time this week," she told him.

"The week is not over yet," he said.

"That doesn't matter, I've had fun so far," she told him and Kol rolled over, lying down on his back. Stasia touched her lips to his before laying her head on his stomach and stretching out. Kol let out a sigh and started running his fingers through her hair.

"Did you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Kol asked her.

"I don't care," she answered. "Is there somewhere you want to go?" she asked him.

"Not really," he answered. "Did you want to do something?"

"Not really," she said. "We can go anywhere you want to go or nowhere if that's what you want."

"Ok I have an idea," he said. "But I need to make a call," he added.

"You're really going to make me move?" she asked.

"Sorry princess," he said and Stasia sat up and Kol got off the bed and went into the living room. Stasia picked her book up off the floor and opened it and started reading where she left off before Kol came back. When Kol walked back in the room he saw her reading her book. He sat down on the bed beside her. Stasia looked over at him and then back to her book. She finished the page she was on before throwing her book to the ground and sitting up.

"So did your idea work out?" she asked.

"Actually it did so we have plans tomorrow night and during the day." He said. "During the day we'll be doing some walking so dress comfortably. Tomorrow night I'll take you to dinner before what I have planned."

"Ok Kol," she agreed.

"No complaining or arguing?" he asked.

"Not yet," she smiled and he leaned over and touched his lips to hers. "And it doesn't do any good anyway because you're going to do what you want."

"So true," he smirked and leaned over and kissed her.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Well during the day I thought I would take you to the zoo," he began. "You like Animals right?"

"Yes Kol," she smiled.

"Good and tomorrow night you are going to have to wait and see," he told her and she smiled.

"Ok Kol," she agreed.

"Now you should get some sleep," he told her.

"Alright," she agreed and got off the bed and pulled the blanket back and crawled under it.

"Good night princess," he whispered.

"Good night Kol."


End file.
